Insanity
by Black Komagoro
Summary: Chapter 15! This is a YAOI fic, is and 1x2 with some 3x4 and 13x5x6. Don't like don't read... STRONG Relena Bashing. Do not flame please... all of those will be made fun of. First chapter in other site, you can see it at the end of chapter 16 NEW!
1. Ins 02

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 and 13x5x6.  
  
Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. TWT  
  
Warnings: R, violence, darkness, madness, bad language and some sap. To those whom actually likes Relena I must tell you that I plainly hate her and **this fic is a real big Relena bashing, don't flame me for it because you have been already warned. ****All flames will be made fun of!** Since I had a big problem about Wufei's honor and loyalty to his comrades I send the timeline to fly far away and our dear Treize will not die ^^V   
  
AN: Well, this is my first fic about Gundam Wing so I ask you to please not be too harsh with me ^^! Even when there's 3x4 and 13x5x6 the main pair is 1x2. Maybe you could think Heero is OOC but I don't think so... He's in love; you know how that affects people. OOC Relena? Don't make me laugh, I don't think there can be an OOC Relena... I hope you understand what I mean. ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I got all the 7 Dragon Balls and asked Sheng Long to let me own them. Later I discovered that Kamisama had been arrested for plagiarism and fraud ^^!  
  
  
  
My answers for the really nice people who reviewed my fic are at the end of this chapter. Now go and enjoy the second chapter... bye! ^.~  
  


  
**Insanity  
**By Black Komagoro  


  
Chapter 2  
  
Heero woke up and turned off the alarm, he looked at Duo who was sleeping with his head on his lover's shoulder and one arm on Heero's chest; the blue-eyed pilot smiled and carefully disentangled from Duo's embrace and slid off the bed, he fixed the sheets around Duo and went to the bathroom.  
  
Fifteen minutes later he was ready.  
  
"Be... careful Hee-chan"  
  
Duo said in his sleep, Heero smiled and lowered his head to kiss his longhaired lover on the forehead.  
  
"Don't worry love"  
  
Duo smiled and at the same time hugged Heero's pillow, the latter was trying not to laugh at the cute sight of Duo hugging his pillow like a safe line. He took his jacket and the disc with he the virus to infect the computers central of the Oz base he had to attack together with Trowa and Wufei, it was a simple mission but there was always a risk of getting discovered. When Heero was about to close the door of their room he saw Duo frowning in his sleep.  
  
_Hn... My poor Duo must be having a nightmare, probably with that bimbo  
_  
He felt a cold running at his back, he had dreamed about Relena once, and it had been one of the worst nightmares he have ever had. He suddenly felt uneasy, as if something bad were to happen; he thought of staying and tell Quatre to go instead of him, but he was the only one who knew how to install the virus, and he had never rejected a mission. Both, Duo and him had agreed on never fail a mission; they knew the future of earth and the colonies were on their hands.  
  
* * *   
  
Relena was behind a wall, waiting for Heero to leave for his mission. She saw the cobalt-eyed boy going out from the boy's dorms and kept hidden behind the wall, following the pilot with her eyes. She was smiling, if you could call that wicked grin a smile, finally she saw the pilot of Wing disappearing behind a wall; the girl waited another 15 minutes and then headed for the boy's dorms.  
  
_Don't worry Heero, you'll come back to me soon  
_  
* * *  
  
There was something Duo didn't tell Quatre when they were talking the day before, and that was that he was a heavy sleeper after sex; there could be an earthquake and he wouldn't wake up. Maybe an Oz attack could be able to do it, but the possibilities weren't that much either. So it was pretty difficult that he would feel someone entering his bedroom silently.  
  
The Deathscythe pilot shifted again in the bed and tightened his hug on the pillow, still frowning. Relena opened the door softly; she had taken off her shoes previously to not make any sound. She stopped cold when she heard Duo growl, when the obsessed girl saw that the boy was still sleeping she moved again.  
  
_You won't keep him away from me anymore, you bastard  
_  
She approached to the bed not making any sound; the scissors in her right hand shone with the light of the moon. Slowly and very carefully she took the braid and cut it at the level of Duo's shoulders; she stood up and held the mutilated braid in the air in front of her. The shine of the hair made it look as if were made of a dark kind of gold; it impressed her. She grinned in triumph.  
  
_Finally... This will be my trophy  
_  
She tied the other end of the braid with a rubber band and went out of the room; she took her shoes and ran away from the place. Grinning like a maniac, thinking about the future with Heero and how he'd love her forever, they'd be happily ever after.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo yawned, opening his eyes slowly. He sat on the bed and sighed, he had never liked to wake up early but his body had some morning needs that couldn't be avoided; he looked at his side and pouted.  
  
_Mou... Heero's still on mission  
_  
He yawned a second time and stood up; just then he felt that there was something wrong with him. He frowned and quickly went to the bathroom; when he looked his reflection in the mirror he just freaked out. His hair was at the level of his shoulders, and there was just one thing he could do... Duo screamed and then fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
When he woke up again he was back on his bed, his head hurt like hell and his vision was blurry, but he could feel someone next to him.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
He raised one hand to clutch his head in a way to stop the pain.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
He blinked several times before his vision could get completely clear, and he saw that not only Heero was there, the other pilots were there too. The look on their faces was pretty clear, Heero had tears on his eyes but there was pure rage in them... in all his face, and then Duo remembered.  
  
"NO!"  
  
His hands searched for a braid that wasn't there, his eyes went wide open and the pupils weren't there anymore and he felt his chest hurting.  
  
"NO, NO, NO. NOOOOOOO!"  
  
Quatre clutched his chest in pain, all of Duo's pain was transmitted to him and he wasn't able to stand it. Trowa caught him before he could fell on the floor.  
  
"Tr-Trowa, Duo... help him, he's in pain... too much. His heart..."  
  
Duo kept screaming, clutching his head, eyes opened wider than before. The more Duo screamed, the more Quatre's Space Heart suffered.  
  
"DUO! Duo come on!"  
  
And suddenly everything was over. Both, Duo and Quatre laid unconscious in the arms of their lovers, the blonde one on the floor and Duo on his bed. Heero held his now ex-braided lover in his arms; he didn't say a word, but Wufei could see the fury and determined look on his face. Heero raised his eyes to look at him.  
  
"Chang... Find the bastard who did this... And find him fast!!"  
  
In any other circumstance, Wufei would have wondered why Heero asked him to do it, but he knew Heero's place was at Duo's side. The Deathscythe's pilot will need him now more than ever. Wufei's sense of justice and honor made him swear to find the responsible of such a dishonorable act. Duo was brother in arms and more than that he was his friend, a sometimes annoying friend, but a loyal one. He nodded to Heero.  
  
"I give you my word Yuy, I'll find him and I'll do justice"  
  
Heero looked at him with a dangerous look.  
  
"Don't... Duo is the only one with that right"  
  
Wufei nodded again. Trowa had lifted Quatre and carried him to the door.  
  
"Heero, I think is better if you take Duo out of here"  
  
"Barton is right Yuy. I don't think it'll do any good for him to remain here. We can change rooms if you want"  
  
Heero didn't answer right away; he was looking at the now short hair of his lover and tightening his embrace. After some minutes he looked at Wufei and nodded.  
  
"Ok, I don't want to be here either"  
  
With that he took Duo in his arms and left the room, Trowa didn't want to let go of Quatre so he took the Arabian to Wufei's room too.  
  
* * *   
  
Relena was in her room, admiring her "trophy", happily convinced that now Heero would be hers.  
  
"Don't worry anymore sweetheart... Now you're going to be **_really_** happy... with me"  
  
She then took the braid and carefully put it inside a box and hid it in her closet. But there was something she didn't noticed, the braid has lost its shine; it has lost the life it used to have. In few words, it was dead.   
  
"Ok. Now I've to prepare my plan to open Heero's eyes"  
  
Inside her deluded mind she thought Duo had, somehow, put an spell on Heero with his braid and now she had to destroy that spell. Now that the braid was gone the rest shouldn't be so difficult.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo was still sleeping thanks to a sedative Trowa gave him; Quatre on the other hand was awake but terribly tired and it was obvious he was still feeling Duo's pain. Trowa was embracing him and trying, unsuccessfully, to calm his lover. Quatre looked at Heero and on his face he reflected both, Duo's suffering and Heero's rage.  
  
"We'll find that bastard Heero... There's no way I'll let that son of a bitch go away with his crime"  
  
Tears rolled down Quatre's cheeks. His words were harsh and determined, and for a boy who always was gentle and polite that was a clear expression of how much he was being affected.  
  
"There's no words to describe the horror he's in right now... He's in agony"  
  
Quatre couldn't say anything else; he once again passed out. Not even when Heero self detonated did he feel so much pain and suffering, he had never felt something so strong that his body couldn't take it. It was a clear demonstration of what Duo must be going through. Heero didn't say a thing; he was still embracing Duo, who was shaking every once in a while.  
  
"Shhh... Duo. Everything will be ok"  
  
But they all knew that was a lie, nothing would be ok anymore; they may had lost the only thing that kept them all in place, their only source of life. Trowa lifted his eyes to look at Heero.  
  
"Heero... You're the one who knows him the best. I know his braid meant a lot to him but... why?"  
  
Heero didn't answer immediately; he caressed Duo's head for a while and then raised his eyes to look at Trowa.  
  
"It meant his life... It was what remembered him about why he was fighting. All his past was resembled in that braid..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei was working profusely at Duo's and Heero's room. When he entered the room it was pretty clean, except for some clothes on the floor and the unmade bed. He knew it was futile to look for finger prints, since they all had touched the door knob, and by the nature of the crime, whoever who had done this headed directly to Duo's bed, cut the braid and left.  
  
"But... This have absolutely no sense"  
  
Even when they had an amazing amount of enemies, no one knew where they were. At the school no one knew who they were either, after all that was why it was an undercover mission. He was lost and he didn't like that a bit, he couldn't ask for help either, except for the other four pilots there was no other person who could help him, at least not without blowing off their cover.  
  
"Kisama!"  
  
What bothered him the most was that whoever who did it was an expert, they knew who they were. They could get inside the room without waking up Duo and even cut the braid. It must have been someone from Oz; it was the only explanation he could think about.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
He knew who could help him, they were men of honor and so they would understand the importance of this crime and the need of the perpetrator to be punished. Wufei left the room and locked the door. He went to his room and told the other pilots he may have a way to know the identity of the criminal. Then he left dorms and took his motorbike, he left the school premises as fast as he could go.  
  
* * *  
  
In another place far away from the school.  
  
"I don't know what to think anymore"  
  
"Well, at least she's keeping them distracted"  
  
"Treize! I'm being serious here! I'm worried she'll end doing something stupid"  
  
Treize put down the glass of wine he was drinking and stood up from his chair behind his desk.   
  
"I think you're worrying too much"  
  
"Sometimes that's the best of your defenses"  
  
Both men turned to look at the balcony and by the look on the face of their visit something serious must have happened.  
  
"Dragon? What happens?"  
  
Wufei entered the room and closed the window, he walked past them and took seat on the couch in the other side of the place, his head was down and he rested his elbows on his knees, supporting his head in his hands.  
  
"Zechs, Treize... I need your help, but first I need you two to swear you won't say a thing I'll tell you nor use it against me or my friends"  
  
They were now in front of the Chinese pilot.  
  
"Wufei, you know we both are men of honor, and more than that you know we would never use what we have to get an upper hand on this war"  
  
Wufei looked at Treize in the eyes, he was telling the truth. It wasn't that he doubted of him or Zechs but what he was about to say implied telling information of their mission and revealing the fact that now they were weak and could be attacked, but he really didn't know what else to do, and since he thought it had been and Oz member they were the only ones who could do something.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Sit down, what I'm about to tell you has to do with our last mission"  
  
Now _that_ got to the other two men, Wufei **_never_** talked about his missions or anything else related to the pilots and their gundams. This must be really bad for him going to these extremes.  
  
"You're talking about the base at north? We got a message about it like two hours ago"  
  
"Yes. Yuy, Barton and I went to that mission, Zechs. What I want to talk about is what happened when we came back"  
  
Treize noticed how tense was his lover, he stood up and sat down next him.  
  
"Ok, then tell us"  
  
Wufei closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then he started his story.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
The three pilots came back to the school at 10:30 a.m. Wufei went to his room to take a bath and then sleep a little before he had to go to class. He knew Heero would start typing the report right away and Trowa would do the same as himself. He was just about to enter the shower when he heard Trowa knocking his door.  
  
"Wufei! Come to Heero's room now!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow but did as Trowa said taking his discarded clothes he dressed up again and left his room. When he reached the other room he couldn't believe what he saw. Heero was carrying Duo to the bed, he was covered in a towel but what impacted him the most was Duo's hair it was cut at the level of his shoulders and for some reason he didn't understand the hair seemed as if were dirty, it didn't have that shine Duo was so proud of.   
  
"What the hell happened here!"  
  
Heero looked at him and he took a step back, the perfect soldier was furious.  
  
"Heero found him in the bathroom, he was still naked and unconscious and as you can see without his braid"  
  
Trowa informed him, Heero was trying to wake up Duo and Quatre was sweating a little too much.   
  
"Duo, wake up please"  
  
"Come on love... wake up"  
  
They saw the violet-eyed boy shake a little and then he started to open his eyes.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Heero..."  
  
Then they saw how his eyes widened and witnessed how the happiest of them all went into shock.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"As you can see this affected all of us. Maxwell in a way, is the one who keeps us always up and now he's just a body without life if you want to put it in some way. Winner told us that he's in agony, but after what I saw in his face I know that word can't describe it"  
  
Treize understood why Wufei said they could use that against them.  
  
"You two are honorable men and know that, what they did to Maxwell, is something which is far away from honor. I want your help because I think the responsible was someone from Oz, they didn't leave anything I could use to get them, they could enter and cut the braid without him even notice it"  
  
Zechs frowned; there was something that was nagging him about this.  
  
"I know Dragon, you're maybe even better trained than my own soldiers. You have a point there, but the problem here is that the attack is too personal"  
  
"Whoever who did this knew exactly what they wanted. Knew what the braid meant and how it would affect him"  
  
Wufei looked from Treize to Zechs, and he felt happy. His fears went away, the look on their faces told him they would help him and that they would be faithful to their code of honor. He felt a pair of arms around him and saw the head of Oz embracing him and Zechs holding his hands.  
  
"Don't worry Wufei, we'll find them and then-"  
  
"No... You won't, is Maxwell's right to punish them... Yuy told me that when I said the same thing"  
  
"I understand. I feel sorry for whoever did this to him"  
  
"You shouldn't Zechs. If you had seen Maxwell's state I'm sure you wouldn't feel sorry"  
  
**~tbc~  
**  
Well I hope you like this chapter too, it was a real pain in the a** for me, since I just love Duo's hair and I don't like to see it being mutilated, but that's a really important part of the fic so I had to do it TT   
  
From now on, I don't know how often I'll update, sorry. I have this writer block that have been bothering me since a loooong time now, this was written a long time ago; I just didn't post it before because I didn't have much time... I hope to get inspiration soon and write the next chapter.  
  
But, well you know... Reviews always help ^.~   
  
  
**xxkurenaixx   
**-Hehehe... And to think I just wanted to give a hint of it... oh well. I really like Ai no Kusabi, but I made me cry at the end TT. Anyway, I always wanted to write something using that particular scene and Duo was the perfect person to use it. ^^V  
  
**oracale   
**-Oh my... Well, I think I'll just have to accept those 10 flames chasing me ^^! But please keep reading, at least you'll enjoy an amazing torture.   
  
**Angry Rain:   
**-O.O (avoiding the tomatoes and other things being throwing to her) ^^! Sorry but can't do.... But at least you'll have a first row sight of the Relena bashing. ^^V Peace? *puppy eyes*  
  
**PATTY:  
**-^^! Sorry, but I can't change that... But please keep reading, I promise I'll let the guys torture Relena and Duo'll get his revenge. I love Duo's hair; I'm letting my hair grow just because I want to have the same braid!! You don't know how much I'm suffering because of it TT  
  
**Chara:  
**-*chibi eyes* ka-kawaii!!! *hugs Chibi Duo* Thanks!! It's so cute!! I'll take him to where I have my Chibi Heero, so they can "play around" *hentai smile* ^.~  
  
**shadowdragon58:  
**-I'm still crossing my fingers so they do not take down, but if something happens I'll just change the lemon to lime and problem solved... Thanks, one of the things I was kind of afraid about writing GW fics was the personalities thing, I'm of the thought that Heero is not a cold hearted bastard without feelings, as a matter of fact he's the one who tells Trowa he should follow his emotions ^^! I don't believe that much in OOC.  
  
**asaroth69:  
**-Be sure there will be a STRONG Relena bashing ^^V Hehehe... you'll have to wait to know how her plan will affect her and the rest. Well, I believe that if they're in love with each other and Heero follows the rule "Guide yourself by your emotions" Well, is very easy to imagine how he'll be with his lover ^.~  
  
**chibidark angel:  
**-Oh yeah... she's a bitch, and be sure they'll get they revenge ^^V Oh my, hehehe... I don't think I'll add 3x4 or 6x5x13 lemons, but there'll be hints ^^! I know it's not the same but this fic 1x2 centered. Besides, I've always had problems with threesomes... TT  



	2. Ins 03

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 and 13x5x6.  
  
Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. TWT  
  
Warnings: R, violence, darkness, madness, bad language and some sap. To those whom actually likes Relena I must tell you that I plainly hate her and **this fic is a real big Relena bashing, don't flame me for it because you have been already warned. ****All flames will be made fun of!** Since I had a big problem about Wufei's honor and loyalty to his comrades I send the timeline to fly far away and our dear Treize will not die ^^V   
  
AN: Well, this is my first fic about Gundam Wing so I ask you to please not be too harsh with me ^^! Even when there's 3x4 and 13x5x6 the main pair is 1x2. Maybe you could think Heero is OOC but I don't think so... He's in love; you know how that affects people. OOC Relena? Don't make me laugh, I don't think there can be an OOC Relena... I hope you understand what I mean. ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I got all the 7 Dragon Balls and asked Sheng Long to let me own them. Later I discovered that Kamisama had been arrested for plagiarism and fraud ^^!  
  
Again, All the answers for those who reviewed are the end of the chapter.  
  


  
**Insanity  
**By Black Komagoro  


  
Chapter 3  
  
Wufei had stayed with his two lovers that night, talking and thinking about how they would start their search. It wasn't until 3:00 or 4:00 in the morning when they finally decided to go to sleep.  
  
It was 8:35 a.m. when Treize's private phone line woke them up with it's loud ringing. Treize stood up reluctantly; he didn't feel like letting go of his lovers in the warm bed. Une better had something _extremely_ important to say or he'd have a long and hard talk with her about disturbing his sleep at that hour. Specially because it was Sunday and he didn't have something important to do anyway, at least not related to work.  
  
"Good morning Lady Une, what's the problem?"  
  
He went cold when he heard the voice at the other end of the line  
  
"Morning Treize, tell Chang to take the phone"  
  
Yep, that was none other than the perfect soldier itself, to say Treize was shocked is not enough. How the hell did Heero find his private phone number? Wufei had promised he wouldn't tell any of the pilots, or anyone else for that matter, and for him that was enough to trust in him, but Heero answered his unspoken question before he could even call Wufei.  
  
"Chang didn't tell me, I found it by myself"  
  
"I should have known"  
  
Shaking his head he called his lover.  
  
"Dragon, is for you"  
  
"What? But I didn't..."  
  
"I know, don't worry"  
  
Wufei stood up and took the phone from Treize.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chang, I need you to come back right now. Something very strange and very bad is happening to Duo"  
  
"Yuy, how did you-"  
  
"That doesn't matter, and please bring Zechs with you if you can. Same as you, I think he can help us; just remember our location cannot be revealed"  
  
Wufei nodded even when he knew Heero couldn't see him; he looked at Zechs and then answered to Heero.  
  
"Ok, we'll be there in two hours"  
  
With that he hang up the phone, he went back to the bed and sat at the edge and sighed.  
  
"I'm really sorry Treize, I really don't know how he found out about this, less I know about the private number"  
  
Treize kissed him softly on the lips reassuring him that he understood and that he trusted in him and his honor.  
  
"It's ok, I should have known he would find out one way or the other"  
  
"Zechs, I need you to come back with me, if it's ok with you"  
  
Zechs arched an eyebrow, that was weird and it confirmed the seriousness of the matter.   
  
"Now that's unexpected, but I think I understand him"  
  
"Thanks. I think we should leave now"  
  
* * *  
  
Back on the school, Heero was in the bathroom taking a shower while Trowa and Quatre watched over Duo. During the night the violet-eyed pilot had suffered some changes, his skin was a lot paler than normal and his hair was now was raven-black, his fingernails were long, sharpen and black.   
  
"I can't understand this Quatre"  
  
"Me neither, but what worries me the most is that I can't feel anything from him Trowa... Not pain, rage, nor even love... nothing at all"  
  
They turned to look at the bathroom when Heero opened the door. He looked tired, and obviously sad.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
Quatre looked at the floor; he didn't know how to tell him that Duo was empty of emotions. How would he tell him that he couldn't feel a thing from the once so lively pilot of Deathscythe? He felt Trowa tightening the grip on his hand.  
  
"It's ok little one, I'll tell him"  
  
"Thanks, I just can't take it anymore"  
  
"What happens?"  
  
"Heero, please sit down"  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes but did as Trowa said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Heero, it seems that Duo... Quatre can't feel any kind of emotions from him"  
  
Heero's eyes went wide; he didn't need to ask if he was sure, he knew how sensitive Quatre was toward strong emotions. It means Duo was feeling nothing, not even the love he once had for Heero. What the hell had happened to him? He sat on the bed and took one of those now very pale hands and bringing it to his lips he kissed it softly.  
  
"Duo... please come back to me"  
  
Quatre felt like crying, just that there weren't any more tears to shed. They knew that their friend wasn't there anymore, that only was an empty body.  
  
* * *  
  
Relena, woke up happier than ever, today she'd open Heero's eyes and he'd forget about that idiot. He'd see her beauty and elegance, and how much she loved him and he wouldn't deny his love for her anymore.  
  
"Oh yes, Heero Yuy will be mine finally"  
  
She stood up and went to her closet, taking he pink underwear and pink dress; she went to the bathroom. Forgetting about the box in her closet, which now contained a raven-black braid and some blood.  
  
After her shower, she went to take her _perfectly_ served breakfast on the _perfectly_ decorated table. Everything in her was perfect, after all, she was the queen of the world and there was no place for imperfection about nothing related to her, that's why the only one for her had to be the _perfect_ soldier.  
  
When she finished, she parted to school in her perfect pink limo. She had everything _perfectly_ planned, she would visit Heero and fake surprise for Duo's **accident**, she'd be very polite and offer him help, which she knew the stupid would reject because it came from her. That idiot didn't know a thing about manners and good taste.   
  
She would invite Heero **and** Duo to have lunch with her in a way to make the idiot feel better, of course Duo would reject her invitation, she was sure, but Heero wouldn't and the two of them would spend a _perfect _day. Then when she would have to leave, he would take her hand and gently kiss her on the lips; then she will declare her undying love for him and he will accept her and tell her how much he always loved her.  
  
"It is going to be perfect"  
  
* * *  
  
After so much insistence from Quatre Heero accepted to sleep while they waited for Wufei to come back. He was sleeping in the same bed as his lover, holding him in his arms and with his head lightly lying over Duo's.  
  
"So? What now?"  
  
"I don't know. There's only one thing I'm sure and it's that the one laying there isn't Duo"  
  
Trowa embraced Quatre and kissed him softly on the lips. He held his lover tight, in a way he understood how Heero was feeling; the only thought of loosing Quatre made his blood run cold. No matter what they would look for revenge, and when you made the Gundam pilots wanting for revenge, you were a dead man walking.*****  
  
They heard a knock on the door and then they saw Wufei entering the room with a blindfolded Zechs. When the door was closed and locked, he finally took the blindfold from Zechs' eyes. To say he was shocked at the sight of the once braided pilot is an understatement, he couldn't believe that was the once lively pilot of Deathscythe. Wufei was right, now the last thing he could feel was sorry, not even pity for the bastard who did this.  
  
"What kind of fuking bastard could do something like this?"  
  
"That's what we want to know too, Zechs"  
  
The four boys turned to look at Heero, who was now very awake.  
  
"Heero... I'm sorry"  
  
"Why? It's not your fault. Even if it was someone from Oz I know you wouldn't go that low to win a war. That's not your or Treize's style"  
  
Zechs was going to answer when they heard Duo grunt in his sleep. Duo's eyes opened slowly and what they saw was beyond their imagination. Duo's eyes were as red as blood, the amethyst color gone completely, the last thing they could hold on to bring Duo back was gone; they didn't know who or what was on that bed, but certainly it wasn't their Duo. Heero, who was still holding him, took one hand and looked into the red eyes.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Duo, are you feeling ok?"  
  
And then they heard what they all were fearing, the confirmation that the boy wasn't Duo.  
  
"Duo is dead... I'm Shinigami"  
  
**~tbc~  
**  
*Heh... I don't know why I suddenly remembered the movie. ^^!  
  
Sorry for the cliff hanger but I couldn't stop it, it was the best part to cut the chapter *evil smile* Anyway I hope to get next chapter soon. I know the chapter it's kind of short but I I'll try to write longer chapters next.  
  
But reviews always help... so feed my inspiration!! ^^V  
  
**asaroth69   
**-Hey Zechs Treize!! Did you know you were Wufei's sidekicks?! *rofl*  
**Wufei**: And what did you think Onna? If I have to be always the uke then I **_HAVE_** to have some power over them...  
**Treize & Zechs**: Mou... *pouts*  
Sorry guys but I think he kinds of has a point there... is his ass the one that suffer the most.  
Dun worry girl, Relena will be punished. *evil laugh* And oh god that was a good one, Treize and Zechs as Wufei's sidekicks... *can't stop laughing*  
  
**justaname02   
**-For me? *puppy eyes* But I didn't do it!! It was her fault!! *pointing to Relena*   
TT I'm innocent...  
  
**gigi   
**-I'm a yaoi writer,and I won't stop writting them, besides I like Heero and Duo together. If you're sick of those fics, then just stop reading them.  
**Duo**: Maybe she's a masochist?  
**Heero**: Most probably.  
-Heero saves Relena because she reminds him of the little girl and her dog, and let me remind you he **DID** shoot Marimeia's underground base even knowing Relena was there.  
**Heero**: That was an unaccomplished mission.  
**Duo**: *pats Heero* Now, now... don't be sad Hee-chan, you were tired and Wing Zero had been destroyed... with you inside. ^^!  
-Heero never shoot Relena, not because he didn't want to, it was because he was always interrupted.  
**Heero**: *glares Duo* The second time was your fault.  
**Duo**: Sorry, I didn't know her at that time.  
-He had the chance to kill Duo, he didn't do it and it was his own free will to not do it.  
**Duo**: He loves me too much to let this amazing body go waste on feeding the worms.  
**Heero**: Definitely.  
-Did I even watch the anime?!  
**Duo**: Last time I counted, you were reaching the 20th time.  
**Heero**: *nods*  
-Hehehe... I'm kind of obsessed with you guys, and Trowa and Quatre, and of course Treize and Zechs. ^^!  
-Maybe you don't care, but I do. You're wasting space in the reviews where other people, who actually likes yaoi and Relena bashing, could leave their opinions about the story itself and not if it's yaoi or not.  
  
**oracale   
**-Yes yes!! I will, she'll be tortured like she never was before. Being half demon, half saiyajin makes me a really good torturer *really scary evil laugh*  
  
**Angry Rain   
**-Errr... uhhh... *goes away whistling innocently*  
  
**xxkurenaixx   
**-Oh well, she'll have her punishment. Who'll be the deliver boy? That's a secret... or maybe not.  
Please don't kill my characters!! I still need the bitch to continue the fic! *locking Relena in the most dirty bathroom she could find* There she'll be safe. *lol*  
  
**Dragon Slayer   
**- Oh, you will. And is not going to be pretty... Nyahaaahahahahahaaa!  



	3. Ins 04

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 and 13x5x6.  
  
Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. TWT  
  
Warnings: R, violence, darkness, madness, bad language and some sap. To those whom actually likes Relena I must tell you that I plainly hate her and **this fic is a real big Relena bashing, don't flame me for it because you have been already warned. ****All flames will be made fun of!** Since I had a big problem about Wufei's honor and loyalty to his comrades I send the timeline to fly far away and our dear Treize will not die ^^V   
  
AN: Well, this is my first fic about Gundam Wing so I ask you to please not be too harsh with me ^^! Even when there's 3x4 and 13x5x6 the main pair is 1x2. Maybe you could think Heero is OOC but I don't think so... He's in love; you know how that affects people. OOC Relena? Don't make me laugh, I don't think there can be an OOC Relena... I hope you understand what I mean. ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I got all the 7 Dragon Balls and asked Sheng Long to let me own them. Later I discovered that Kamisama had been arrested for plagiarism and fraud ^^!  
  
Again, All the answers for those who reviewed are the end of the chapter.  
  


  
**Insanity  
**By Black Komagoro  


  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Duo is dead... I'm Shinigami"  
  
An statement they all feared, the God of Death stood up and walked towards Zechs, looking at him with intense eyes; Zechs took a step back, he was afraid and he didn't care about showing it.  
  
"You... You're related to my release. Why?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
All of them had the same question in their heads, but Zechs was the only one who voiced it. How the hell did Zechs got involved in this? Well, except for the fact that Wufei had brought him there. He really didn't know what had happened to Duo until the night before, when Wufei told them.  
  
"But... but I didn't know about this. I swear I didn't do it!"  
  
Shinigami stood in front of him, the expression on his face was even colder than Heero's.  
  
"You didn't do it, but you're related to it. I don't understand"  
  
Heero stood up and took Shinigami's hand. Maybe, if he showed him how much he cared for him, how much he loved him; Duo would come back to normal.  
  
"Duo, it's me Heero... don't you recognize me?"  
  
The boy formerly known as Duo Maxwell looked at him with confused eyes.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
Heero fell to his knees, it was too much for him to bear. He had lost the only person who had kept the human in him still there, without him Heero was just a body, programmed to kill in a war. The other three pilots and Zechs knew it was a thing of time before Heero losted it completely and they wouldn't be able to help him. The four of them took the same resolution; they wouldn't let that happen, it was more than enough with losing Duo.  
  
"I can feel something strong in him..."  
  
Quatre looked at the God, and smiled sadly.  
  
"That's love, mixed with pain, rage and hate... He just lost what was the most important thing in his life"  
  
"What do you mean? I don't understand those things"  
  
"I think that's because you're the God of Death. I can't feel any kind of emotion inside you"  
  
Quatre said while kneeling besides Heero, with the help of Zechs they made him lay on the bed. Quatre took Heero's hand and started to rub it softly, as if trying to easy the pain. He looked at Shinigami again.  
  
"I guess it's better if death doesn't have feelings. I think it would be difficult if you felt sorry or sadness when you're going to take a soul... But the thing is that Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell were in love with each other, and you just said that the one he loved the most was dead"  
  
The boy-god still looked confused, it was obvious for them all that he would never understand. They had to find a way to bring back Duo or else they would loose Heero too, and they couldn't let that happen. Not only the future of earth and the colonies depended of that, but the future of them all depended of it too, the ground under them was shaking and threatened to break soon.  
  
"Why do you say I'm related to your freedom, it is because of my relation with Oz?"  
  
Shinigami looked at him again, his red eyes showing nothing.  
  
"I don't know, but I'll find out soon. The moment I find it, the responsible of my release will die. That's the price people pay when they call me"  
  
In a way that was what all of them wanted, but first they had to bring Duo back, because the only one they thought had the right to kill the responsible was Duo. Trowa stood up in front of the one who used to be his friend.  
  
"Is there a way to bring Duo back? No matter what you say, that body still belongs to him"  
  
"Maybe, but the only way is if he ends the life of whom brought me here"  
  
They all felt their hopes die, how was Duo going to do that if he wasn't there? But the fact that he mentioned it meant something. There was a hope; even if it was small, but it was there and the only one with the strength necessary to bring Duo back was laying shattered in the bed. Now it depended of them to keep the boy awake and focused.  
  
"Well, I must leave now. But I will be back... There's something about you I want to clarify"  
  
He pointed to Zechs and then he left.  
  
* * *  
  
Relena thought of doing her move after lunch, because a dinner would be more romantic and, who knows, maybe something else could happen. She was thinking about how Heero would touch her gently and lovingly, how he would undress her slowly and worship her body***** She wasn't paying attention at her surroundings, so she didn't noticed the black haired boy that had passed beside her and who had looked at her with deadly eyes.  
  
"Ummm... How about Relena Peacreaft-Yuy... No, Relena Yuy-Peacraft... No, Relena Yuy-Darlian... Maybe I should just go by Relena Yuy... yeah I like how that sounds. Hi hi hi... Relena Yuy, Relena Yuy, Relena Yuy... I should start practicing my signature. Yes, I'll start practicing it"  
  
She sat down on a bench and taking an extremely bright pink pencil and a set of designed paper, in pink too of course and with her initials on the center, she started to practice her signature. She thought it was a loss of time going to classes, since she soon would be married, she wouldn't need to work, so going to classes wasn't important.  
  
By the time she decided, her signature was as perfect as she was, it was time for her visit to Heero and Duo. She knew she was an excellent actress too, of course she had so many abilities. The queen of the world stood up fixed her dress and started her way towards her _soon-to-be-husband_.  
  
"Well, Heero, here comes the love of your life"  
  
* * *  
  
Heero, Trowa and Quatre were now at his and Duo's room. It was painful, but they needed to start somewhere; they had convinced Heero to stay focused, to not think about what Shinigami had said. They told him that there was still a chance to save Duo and that was all they needed to keep Heero stable.  
  
"There's nothing here!"  
  
"Clam down Heero! You're not going to solve anything if you start acting like that!"  
  
It was always kind of disturbing when Quatre yelled, because that meant the boy was at the verge of becoming Zero.  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre, but it's just that I don't know what else to do..."  
  
"Look, he said he would be back, it seems that he had some kind of issue with Zechs"  
  
Heero looked at Trowa with narrowed eyes, all that thing about Zechs having something to do with Duo's _death_ had him almost wanting to rip open the man's throat. Wufei had stayed back with Zechs to talk about that. Quatre trusted in Zechs, he knew the man had said the truth but he was connected with whoever did that to Duo.  
  
"Heero, you should know by now that he wouldn't do something like that, maybe it was because he's from Oz and all that. Please don't make him feel worst, even here I can feel his guilt"  
  
Heero sighed, he knew Quatre was right, but he needed something to hold onto. He was going to open his mouth to say something when the door opened.   
  
"Duo... "  
  
Heero stood up like in slow motion he walked towards the boy-god and embraced him tight.  
  
"Duo, please tell me you're still there"  
  
Shinigami just stood there, but for some reason he didn't understand his heart hurt. Heero let go of him and looked at blood-red eyes, he knew his Duo was there, the happy and full of life boy he had fell in love with was still there.  
  
"Duo, I know you're there, deep inside you're still alive... plea-"  
  
"Heero?"  
  
That voice, god he hated that voice and definitely now was the last moment he wanted to see her. He looked at her; there she was all in pink and looking as _perfect_ as she always said she was.  
  
"I think this is not the best moment to come here Miss Relena"  
  
Quatre said as polite as he could, but when she saw Duo she gasped. She had prepared a _special gasp_ to when she noticed Duo, but this one was real, she never expected to see what she was seeing now.  
  
"Wha- what happened to him?!"  
  
Part of her mind said, _good I didn't have to fake after all_.   
  
"Someone attacked him last night, he didn't even feel it"  
  
And then her performance started.  
  
"Oh my god! And who could have done something so mean?!"  
  
Trowa looked at her suspiciously, there was something in the way she reacted that bothered him, but he couldn't place it right. Besides, he had more important things to think about right then.  
  
"We don't know, but our suspicions is that it was someone from Oz"  
  
Heero looked at her and then at Quatre.  
  
"Shut up Quatre, she doesn't need to know anything of this"  
  
Inside her deluded mind she thought.  
  
_Of course he doesn't want me around all this. He doesn't want me to get hurt because I know too much... My Heero is so sweet, he worries so much for me_  
  
She smiled to herself.  
  
_But I have to assure him I'm strong and that I can deal with this_  
  
Her face still had an expression of worry and sadness.  
  
"It's ok, don't worry Heero. Nothing will happen to me, and if you want to I can give you all the help you need-"  
  
"Get out of here Relena, I don't want to see you right now"  
  
_Oh Heero, you don't have to worry. It's ok if you don't want the others knowing yet. I'll respect you wish of privacy_  
  
Then the god of death turned to look at her, and her blood froze. She was really impressed now and scared too.  
  
"Heero, who... who is him?"  
  
"Trowa take her out of here now!"  
  
Heero felt like killing her right then and there, how she dared to ask that?! Quatre felt that and that was why he told his lover to take her out of the room.  
  
"Please miss Relena, come with me. Right now we're discussing some important things"  
  
She nodded, and let Trowa take her out of the room and toward his and Quatre's room, except that they bumped into Wufei and Zechs when they were leaving Heero's room.  
  
"Milliardo? What are you doing here?"  
  
Zechs looked at her but didn't answer; he entered the room leaving Wufei and Trowa with her.  
  
"As I told you, we're discussing some important matters right now"  
  
She raised a brow.  
  
"With my brother? Why? I thought you were fighting against him"  
  
Wufei clenched his fist, trying to not hit her right then. Trowa noticed that and motioned her to keep walking.  
  
"I can't tell you Miss Relena, those are private issues"  
  
"Trowa, you know I'm involved in this war as much as all of you are. I think I have the right to know what's going on"  
  
And for first time in is life, Trowa felt the urge to hit a woman.  
  
"Not this time, you better go now"  
  
And with that, he turned his back and left her in the middle of the hallway. She stood there for a moment and then decided that, one way or the other, she would know what the hell was happening inside that room. She was the "Queen of the World" and when she wanted something she obtained it!  
  
* * *  
  
Inside the room, five men were in complete silence, waiting for Trowa to come back. Wufei and Zechs seemed to have found something. Trowa entered the room and closed the door, locking it behind him.  
  
"Once of these days she'll end with a black eye"  
  
He muttered between his teeth, then he saw the expression on Wufei's and Zechs faces. Quatre and Heero were serious, and Duo... No, Shinigami just stood there with his face expressionless.  
  
"Barton, I think you better sit down"  
  
He didn't answer but did as Wufei said, taking his place next to Quatre.  
  
"We think we may have found out who did this to Duo"  
  
Heero jumped at that; he was in front of Zechs in less than a second grabbing him by the collar of his uniform.  
  
"WHO?!"  
  
"Calm down Yuy! He didn't do it so stop it!"  
  
Heero clenched his fist tighter on the collar, but then with a sigh he let go of Zechs.  
  
"I'm sorry Zechs..."  
  
"It's ok Heero, I understand how you feel... at least I know I would feel the same if I were in your shoes"  
  
Heero sat dawn again and tried to stay calm, but the only idea of knowing who had _killed_ Duo made him go almost berserk.  
  
"As we already discussed it, our first guess it that it was someone from Oz"  
  
Zechs paused and looked at the boy-god with something between fear and doubt. He didn't know how to call him, so he decided to refer to him just as **he**.  
  
"But when **he** told me I was related to what happened I started to think about it. Of course there's Oz and they would have a lot of reasons to do something like that, even if Treize or myself do not approve it. But there's other, who would like to destroy Duo..."  
  
They all knew already whom he was talking about, but he said it anyway.  
  
"And that's Relena. When Wufei came to visit us the other night I was discussing her with Treize. She seemed to have been acting estrange the last few weeks. I had someone watching over her, but they couldn't be tracking her every single time"  
  
Heero was using all his self control to not leaving right then and there to go and kill Relena. He raised his eyes to look at Zechs.  
  
"Wait Heero, I know she's the most obvious person to blame, but there's a problem. No matter how much she tried, there's no way she could have done it without one of you noticing"  
  
He was right, at least in part. She was just a girl, and they were perfectly trained soldiers.  
  
"So, our guess is that she may have paid someone from Oz to do the job"  
  
"And so we still don't know who **exactly** did it... Fucking shit! If we want Duo back whoever did it must die"  
  
Of course, they could go and ask Relena, but they knew she would deny everything and without proves they couldn't do anything.  
  
* * *  
  
Relena was getting very irritated, she couldn't hear a thing; they had closed the windows and even if she tried they were talking too low to hear through the door. The only thing she could hear in a moment was Heero yelling something, but the door was thick and it muffled their voices.  
  
_What they could be talking about? I_ **_have_** _to know!_  
  
After a while she got tired and left. It didn't matter anyway.  
  
"My sweet Heero will tell me later, I know he loves me too much to deny me something"  
  
And so she left, thinking about more important things as what color they would paint their bedroom.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, we need a way to make her confess, or at least to find the proves we need"  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa with what you could say it was exasperation. The rage and impotence were affecting even Quatre in ways they never thought the gentle pilot of Sandrock could react.  
  
"Oh and please tell me how are you planing to do that miracle?!"  
  
And suddenly, a miracle happened.  
  
"**STOP!** Please stop... I can't"  
  
They all turned to look at the only one who hadn't said a word at all until then. Kneeling and holding the sheets of the bed with his left hand was Duo. Not Shinigami... Duo, the hair was still raven-black, but there was that deep amethyst color in his eyes. In less than a second, Heero was at his side.  
  
"Duo! Please Duo, tell me it's really you!"  
  
Duo looked up at his lover, his beautiful violet eyes were filled with pain and tears were running down his cheeks.  
  
"Heero, koi... please help me..."  
  
Heero held him tightly in his arms.  
  
"Duo, please react. Don't let **him** take you away from us... don't let **him** take you away from me"  
  
Duo's eyes were almost closed, it was obvious he was about to faint.  
  
"Please... don't-don't let me... die"  
  
That last word was said in such a small voice that, if wasn't because he was so close to him, he wouldn't have heard it either. After that Duo went limp on his lover arms. Heero narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Duo... I won't let you die"  
  
He hugged the unconscious body tighter.  
  
"But please don't give up, keep fighting **him**..."  
  
He took Duo in his arms and placed him on the bed, raising his eyes he looked at Zechs. His eyes had that determined look they all knew meant he wouldn't stop until he completed his _mission_  
  
"Mission accepted"  
  
**~tbc~**  
  
(*****) I really felt like vomiting here. *thinks about it again* Ewwww... Arg!! I must go and read some nice and good 1x2 lemons *hentai smile* That way my mind will be clean and pure again!  
  
I can't be more evil, can I? Anyway, as I promised this chapter was longer.  
  
And do you know people what gave me all that inspiration?!! My Saiyajin powers? Noooo!!! Those were your reviews!! So keep giving my inspiration those delicious treats so I can write more!! ^_^V  
  
And as always, here are my responses to the reviews of chapter 3 ^^  
  
  
**Sobakasu**   
-Thanks! I'm glad you liked it and I'll try to post more. Well, the only times I've written het had been when they were part of a main yaoi fic, for example, Ryota/Ayako in Slam Dunk. But I have never wrote nothing completely het, less lemons. I just don't like it.  
  
**asaroth69**   
-Maa calm dawn... as you could see Duo is still around somewhere ^^ Oh yes, believe me they will get VERY interesting. Oh believe me, I hate her enough to do horrible things to her.   
-I'm completely agreed with you. Our poor Wufei is always with a sore bottom, or why do think he's always that grumpy? ^^! Hhihi..  
  
**oracale**   
-Thanks, I'm really happy you people liked my fic, except for the braid thing of course ^^! The torture will come soon, as you already read, they all know she did it, well more or less. Good you liked my description of Shinigami, I didn't know if I had done a good job there.  
  
**Dami**   
-^^! Don't say that, why do you think you're a nerd? Oh believe me, that infamous ban took down most of my fics. I had almost ten fics posted. Oh well, I'll have to post them again someday. Don't worry, if you people keep feeding my inspiration with yummy reviews I'll keep updating!  
  
**justaname**   
-Hehehe... Well, at least I know the whole shampoo thing was not for me. Thanks god, it took me a lot of years to have my hair as long as I have it now and I plan to let it grow even more ^^V Anyway, don't worry because I'll make her suffer a lot of pain.... *evil laugh*  
  
**Violet Tears**   
-You're a demon too?!! *hugs her* Welcome to the family!! ^^! Here's a half demon, half saiyajn ^^V And don't worry I have something very special for her.  
-O.O And I thought I was mean, making people look at her running in underwear is not nice. It's just ... Ewwww... The rest I liked the idea, but I have other things in mind... hehehe. Poor Elton!! Don't you think that's an insult for him?!  
-*rofl* Now, do you know how long I kept laughing after reading that, poor Duo... knowing how much he likes to eat. ^^!  
  
**Ok it seems that there was a problem with ff.net... again, because the next four reviews had the same address and appeared as signed, however I found out that there was some reviews that were signed previously and had another name, (not and e-mail address) and they changed too. So I'll leave what they said in the review.  
**  
**xing@fanfiction.net**   
You know I read somewhere in the author's notes of another fic the nickname 'Relena Pisscrap'. Definitely fits doesn't it?  
On the subject of all good GW yaoi writer & fan's biggest hate (up there in annoyance value with Chichi!) I think it would be fair for Heero to hold Shinigami off just long enough to strip Relena of all her insane hopes then set the mad American free to tear her apart with his bare hands & dance over her bloody remains in vengance.  
I can get gruesome when I really put my to it can't I?   
  
-Well, if you like those kind of things I think you'll like what I'm planning to do *scary evil laugh*. And yes, Relena Pisscrap fits her a lot and there's Relena Bitchcrap too, and I have this feeling that there's a lot more. ^^V  
  
**xing@fanfiction.net**   
AWWW!!!!T____T...poor DUO!!!! and POOR HEERO!!!! having to suffer....oOoOo...I  
hope Duo goes SHINIGAMI ON RELENA ASS!!!^_____^...MORE MORE MORE!!!  
  
-*pats her* Now, calm down... all their suffering will have something good. At least Relena will suffer ^^!  
  
**xing@fanfiction.net**   
YUMMYNESS!!!! HAH HAH HAH FHDKAGILDHFGLAHRFHJFDAJGLDSHFDSAHGKRWAPHIRJSAGEISAJ  
SORRY IM A LITTLE SPAZZZZZ!!!!! THAT WAS A YUMMY FULL CHAPTER BUUUUT ILL SEND  
THE MEEPS OUT TO DESTROY YOU IF YOU DONT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!!!!! *stands  
on a hill covered in charging meeps with hands raised in the air holding a huge  
scythe* BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
.Errr... uhhh... *backing away slowly* Oooo kaayyy... here I gave you another chapter and longer than the last one... Just one thing, I'm sorry to disappoint you but you can't kill me, my half demon protects me... mwaaahahahaaaaa argg!! *cough cough* gee... I should stop smoking... *thinks about it* Nah...  
  
**xing@fanfiction.net**  
I love this fic!! Write more soon, cuz I wanna know what happens!!!  
  
-Thanks! Don't worry, I try to keep posting this often.  
  
Follow the arrow... you know you want to ^.~

**II  
II  
II  
II  
II  
V**


	4. Ins 05

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 and 13x5x6.  
  
Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. TWT  
  
Warnings: R, violence, darkness, madness, bad language and some sap. To those whom actually likes Relena I must tell you that I plainly hate her and **this fic is a real big Relena bashing, don't flame me for it because you have been already warned. ****All flames will be made fun of!** Since I had a big problem about Wufei's honor and loyalty to his comrades I send the timeline to fly far away and our dear Treize will not die ^^V   
  
AN: Well, this is my first fic about Gundam Wing so I ask you to please not be too harsh with me ^^! Even when there's 3x4 and 13x5x6 the main pair is 1x2. Maybe you could think Heero is OOC but I don't think so... He's in love; you know how that affects people. OOC Relena? Don't make me laugh, I don't think there can be an OOC Relena... I hope you understand what I mean. ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I got all the 7 Dragon Balls and asked Sheng Long to let me own them. Later I discovered that Kamisama had been arrested for plagiarism and fraud ^^!  
Again, All the answers for those who reviewed are the end of the chapter.  


  
**Insanity  
**By Black Komagoro  


  
Chapter 5  
  
Heero had explained his plan to the other four the night before; they would start with their plan in the morning. Duo was sleeping but they knew the one who'll soon wake up would be Shinigami and not their Duo.  
  
* * *  
  
Trowa, Wufei and Zechs were with Duo. It had been really hard for Heero to leave him but they had a _mission_ to do, and that included him leaving his lover. Heero had gone with Quatre to the school's cafeteria and knowing Relena; she would be there for sure. Heero was waiting for Quatre to bring back their breakfast, while looking around him to see if their target was there.  
  
"Have you seen her yet?"  
  
Heero took his coffee and one of the sandwiches Quatre had brought, he was still looking around.  
  
"No, but I'm sure she'll appear soon"  
  
Quatre sat down and started eating his breakfast. Fifteen minutes later they saw Relena entering the place, and so they started on their plan. They started to talk as if they were discussing something important and, how they had predicted, she approached to them. Heero waited until she was close enough to hear them and started to talk.  
  
"I don't know Quatre, but what I do know is that I have to leave"  
  
Relena noticed the sad look on both boys and being the good person she was, she decided to help her _friends_.  
  
"Good morning Heero, Quatre"  
  
"Good morning Miss Relena"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"You look sad, what's the problem?"  
  
Both boys stayed in silence for a moment and then Heero turned his head to look at her.  
  
_And you dare to ask?_  
  
"I'm leaving the school"  
  
She got scared, her Heero was leaving, why? Where?  
  
"But I thought you'd stay for at least another week, why are you leaving so suddenly?"  
  
Heero was finding difficult to talk to her without trying to strangle her right there. He took a deep breath and answered her.  
  
"Since Duo lost his braid he hasn't been the same"  
  
He was going to keep talking but it was too much; all that had happened in the last two days had affected him more than he had thought, and having her right in front of him wasn't helping. Quatre felt Heero's problem and finished for him.  
  
"You see Miss Relena, the shock was so much that Duo seems to have lost his memory. He can't remember Heero, or any of us for that matter"  
  
"Oh my God! But that's terrible, is there anyway I can help?"  
  
God she was proud of herself, it couldn't had been better. Her performance deserved an Oscar at the best actress. Heero shook his head, in part to say no and in part to clear his thoughts before he ended doing something stupid.  
  
"No, there's nothing you could do. No one can help him now"  
  
Relena bravely took one of Heero's hands in hers, and the boy had to make use of all his will power to not try to break her hands. He took his hand away and raised his head to look at her, to then turn to Quatre.  
  
"That's why I have to go, I don't have any reason to stay here anymore"  
  
This was Quatre's signal.  
  
"Well, Trowa and I were thinking on going with the Maguanacs, if you want you could come with us"  
  
"That would be a good idea, but I don't want to be a bother to you two-"  
  
"Why don't you come with me to the Sanc kingdom? I have more than enough rooms and you can go to school with me. Besides there's a lot of places where you can hide your Gundam"  
  
It almost sound as if she really were worried for Heero, and completely disinterested.  
  
"I think that's a good idea Heero. Wufei said he would take care of Duo, so you don't have to worry about him"  
  
Heero didn't answer as if he were thinking about it. Their plan had gone perfectly, once Heero were at Relena's he would start his part of the plan. He only hoped they could keep Duo safe; when he heard Quatre said he wouldn't have to worry about Duo he almost said that was something impossible to do for him. But he had to go on with his _mission_.  
  
"You're right Quatre, it's the best I could do right now. Are you sure I wouldn't be a bother to you Relena?"  
  
That was the last shot, she would never say he was a bother and the fact that he asked it would make her think he worried about her.  
  
"Heero, you should know by now that there's no way you can be a bother to me. I'd be really happy to have you in my place"  
  
_Oh I'm sure of that_  
  
That was what both boys thought at the same time.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'll go for something to eat, do you want something?"  
  
"A coffee would be good Barton, thanks"  
  
Trowa nodded and left the room, the truth was that he was feeling odd there, with Duo asleep and the other two so silent. It was too much, even for him. It was obvious how Duo's absence was affecting them all. When he left, Wufei turned his head to look at Zechs.  
  
"Do you think it will work?"  
  
"I hope so, really"  
  
Zechs was on the bed next to the one where Duo was still sleeping; Wufei was sitting between his legs and had his head resting on the blonde's chest. They had been watching at Duo all the time, and thinking about what will happen with them. After what they knew, it was obvious they couldn't trust in Relena with the future peace. Zechs embraced his lover, gently caressing his back up and down.  
  
"What will happen with her? If Heero doesn't kill her, which I think is improbable, we'll have to do something with her."  
  
"I know Wufei, I think we should talk about that with Treize. Maybe he can talk with Romefeller and decide on something"  
  
They fell silent; it was a really difficult thing to resolve. Relena was at the moment the head of Romefeller, and had been given the title of Queen of the World. She was a symbol for peace, if that symbol fell all chances of peace could end right there and the war would never end. But in other hand, there was White Fang and the Gundams were now fighting against it; they were weak now and if Duo didn't come back, that fight would be lost too. And White Fang **had** to be stopped.  
  
Then the door of the room opened and Heero and Quatre entered the room. By the way they were talking it was obvious the main subject was Relena.  
  
"Why are you so sure?"  
  
"Because I know her, no matter what I say she'll always change it to her favor"  
  
"I once told her I hated her and she thought I had said that because Duo was there. Her exact words were _Oh Heero, I know you say that because Duo's here, but you can't hide your real feelings for me_"  
  
Heero made a face of disgust and continued talking  
  
"And before I could say something she left. She didn't even has the decency to wait until Duo hadd gone"  
  
They all shook their heads. How someone could be that dense?   
  
"So Yuy, when are you leaving?"  
  
"Right now, the sooner the better. I don't want to waste more time"  
  
Heero grabbed a handbag and started to pack his things; they didn't have too much since they always had to go from one place to another. Once he finished, he turned to face the other five men in the room.  
  
"Please take care of him, and if Duo comes back please explain him what's going on. I don't want him thinking I left him"  
  
They nodded and Heero left. Relena was outside the school waiting for Heero, her always-present pink car behind her.  
  
"We're leaving right now to the airport, I already called and they will have ready my personal jet"  
  
Heero felt sick, having to spend so much time with her in small places was one of his nightmares. Relena on the other hand couldn't be happier, her love would be with her from now on; she noticed his sad face and decided to fake some worry for Duo.  
  
"Heero? How was Duo?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about that Relena"  
  
Of course he didn't want to talk about that, how silly she was. Why would Heero want to talk about Duo when she was so close to him?  
  
Their plan couldn't be doing better. He didn't has to fake he liked her, he was being cold as he always was when she was nearby, but she was so inside herself that Heero going with her to the Sanc kingdom was for her almost a declaration of marriage. Their plan consisted on making her believe whatever illusion she had inside her head, so Heero could search between her things for any kind of clue of whoever she had hired to do her dirty job.  
  
* * *  
  
Treize's private line was ringing, the head of Oz stood up from the chair he was in and took the phone, wishing that it were at least on of his lovers.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Treize"  
  
"Dragon! Finally one of you called, I was getting worried"  
  
Wufei wanted to laugh at that, but only smiled softly. It was kind of funny when Treize got all that worried for them when they left. Both were soldiers and always were risking their lives in battle, but leave for one night and the fearless leader of Oz got all worried and sad like a lost child.*****  
  
"What happened? Did you found who did it?"  
  
"We think so. Yuy is on that right now, and we're changing our location, but I was calling because we think we all should meet"  
  
Treize raised an eyebrow, what could be so important that the Gundam pilots wanted to have a meeting with him?   
  
"Well, you can't come here, it would be too dangerous"  
  
"I know, when get to the place we're going I'll call you again"  
  
"Alright. How is Maxwell doing?"  
  
"You'll see by yourself, and you won't like it. Bye"  
  
With that, Wufei hung up the phone. They had everything packed and would be leaving as soon as Duo, or Shinigami, woke up.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero and Relena had finally arrived and, as he had predicted, she gave him a room right in front of hers. Well, at least that gave him tactical advantage. He had settled his things, and was now sitting on the bed with his laptop on his legs. Hacking Oz files wasn't that difficult, but the problem was that he still couldn't find a thing. He heard someone knocking his door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
He didn't even lift his eyes, he knew who was and he wanted to avoid looking her face as much as he could.  
  
"Hello"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Are you comfortable? If you need something else just ask any of the servants. Aren't you hungry? I can ask someone to make you something to eat"  
  
He continued looking at the glowing screen, not answering.  
  
"Would you like to go out to eat?"  
  
_Does she ever shut up? God I miss you Duo, I love your voice so much._  
  
"Relena, I'm working. I don't need anything and I'm not hungry. Please leave me alone"  
  
_Oh my poor Heero_.  
  
"It's about a mission? I hope you don't have to leave too soon"  
  
Heero started counting from 10 to 1 to calm down before he ended killing her.  
  
"Yes Relena, it's a mission, and I can't tell you anything about it so don't even ask"  
  
_Oh Heero, you don't have to worry about me_.  
  
"Heero, you shouldn't worry so much; remember I always can help you"  
  
Now, even Heero has a limit.  
  
"Relena. Get. Out! I need to work... Alone!"  
  
"Ok Heero, but there's no need for you to yell"  
  
_He must be really tired, with the trip and having to work all the time with missions. That must be, he would never act like that with me if he were ok_  
  
Relena opened the door and stepped out, but before she closed it again she told him that if he needed anything, he wouldn't doubt asking her. Then she closed the door behind her.  
  
_Thanks God... one minute more and I killed her_  
  
He sighed and continued hacking through Oz files, when he couldn't find anything he started to look into Relena's files. He found files about the war mostly, but there was one that caught his eye more than the others. It was named **_HY_**   
  
"I should have guessed it"  
  
He clicked on it and of course it asked for a password, and it wasn't that difficult to know what kind of words she would use. He typed his name and the file opened for him. There were a lot of different sub-files, he felt like throwing up.  
  
**·** Wedding  
**·** Honeymoon  
**·** House  
**·** Children  
  
There was nothing he could use, that was just pure crap. The girl was definitely out of her mind if she thought he would ever marry her.  
  
"Damn, this way I will never find anything!"  
  
* * *  
  
Trowa and Quatre were with Shinigami in the new safe house. The boy-god had woken up and they had left the school almost immediately. Shinigami didn't ask a thing or said something at all, besides it seemed that he still had some issues with Zechs.   
  
"Trowa..."  
  
"Yes little one?"  
  
"I'm scared, what if we can't save him?"  
  
"We'll save him, I won't let him die"  
  
They fell silent again; it was difficult to talk with Shinigami there. The god of death hadn't said a word since he woke up. He was just there, standing besides a window and looking expressionless through it. They didn't know how to act around him and that just made them more nervous. Wufei had gone with Zechs to the base Treize was at; they needed to discuss the problem about the war and Romefeller. After that the three of them would go back to the safe house.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero closed the laptop and left himself fall on the bed. He was lost; he didn't find anything on Relena's files. His last option was Relena's own room, but with her always behind him it would be kind of difficult to get there without being noticed.  
  
_Well, then I'll have to do it right in front of her_  
  
He stood up and walked to the door, he left the room and just five steps later he was in front of Relena's room. He sighed and knocked on her door. The last thing he wanted to do was to see her, less said _hear_ her but he had no other choice. He heard Relena's voice coming from inside.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me Relena, can I come in?"  
  
She stood up in less than a second and opened the door.  
  
"Of course Heero! You know I would do anything you want!"  
  
_Even throwing yourself through the window?_  
  
He was really tempted to tell her that, but it wouldn't do any good. It was then when he felt it, that metallic scent. He could recognize that smell anywhere; he smelled blood.   
  
Fresh blood.  
  
"Relena are you hurt or something?"  
  
She looked at him with an odd expression.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
He didn't answer. Heero narrowed his eyes and tried to feel where the smell came from. He turned his eyes to the closet, and without paying attention to Relena's constant questions he walked to it.  
  
"Heero! Answer me! What are you doing?!"  
  
He opened the doors and the smell almost knocked him out.  
  
"Heero! That's my closet, you can't look in there!"  
  
Her voice was full of fear and panic. Heero's eyes widened; he could feel another scent, one he knew just too well and unless Duo were inside that closet it was impossible that his scent could be there. Especially because it was amazingly strong.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
His ears had closed to that voice, the only thing he could feel was that scent, together with the smell of blood. He searched inside the closet, taking out clothes, shoes and some boxes. Then he found a plastic box; it was pink of course as almost everything inside that room.  
  
"**HEERO**!! That's too personal, you can't look at it!!"  
  
She took the box wanting to take it out of Heero's hand, but the wing pilot slapped her with the back of his hand so hard that she ended a good 6 feet away. She raised her right hand to touch her face, shocked that her Heero had hurt her like that.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
He wasn't listening, he took the lid and opened the box and what he saw inside made him throw up right there.  
  
Inside the box was the black braid and the blood were almost covering it completely and now the scent that was Duo had invaded the whole room.  
  
**~tbc~**  
  
***** I'm sorry!! I couldn't help it; the only image of Treize with a puppy look was too funny to let it pass!! *rofl*  
  
Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter at least more than I did. I don't know, it seems kind of confuse, but I didn't want to do the usual thing of Heero making Relena think he loved her. Just the idea of Heero even kissing her makes me sick. So I decided he should just keep being himself and Relena, being herself, would believe whatever she wanted. So instead of Heero going all _"Oh Relena I opened my eyes and now I know I love you"_ *vomits* I decided he would be _"I still hate you Relena, but you can believe otherwise if you want" _  
  
**I want to dedicate this chapter to ****_*Helen* _****^_^ Thanks for the pocky!! ^.~ And to ****_Justaname_**** because she seemed to read my mind. Yes girl, even when I think Relena deserves to suffer in that way for all what she did I think is too cliché. I've read it before and I wanted to do something different. I hope you liked this chapter!  
**  
Anyway, as always here are the answers to your reviews... and seems that the problem with ff.net was already fixed, because I can see all the names again.   
  
**Akennea   
**- I couldn't answer in chapter 4 because I got your review when I had already posted the chapter, but I answer you here. ^^! I'm happy you liked the fic and a lot of thanks for reviewing ^_^  
  
**xxkurenaixx   
**-Thanks God all the problem was fixed and I can see the names now. Oh don't worry, as you see they already started, at least Heero already started *lol*  
  
**justaname  
**-Well, Duo sleeping more than he should after sex is something only he and Heero know. Heero's too affected to think about that and as they had thought at first, it seemed impossible for her to do it since they were all high-trained soldiers.  
-As you already read I find that way of finding info too cliché, and because I wouldn't be able to write it without throwing up ^^! God I hate Relena...  
  
**Hyperbole  
**-Oh, but he did. You see, he has Duo's memories, (maybe I should have explained that ^^!). Duo didn't saw the perpetrator so Shinigami doesn't know who is it. But if you read chapter 4 again, you'll see that when he saw Relena he gave her that 'I'll kill you' look. He knows she had more to do with it than Zechs, but couldn't place it completely. Besides, Duo hates Relena, I don't think Shinigami likes her that much either.   
  
**chibidark angel   
**-^^! I don't know, you'll have to keep reading to know... Nyaaahahahaaa!! I'm too evil and I like it! O.O You're making me blush girl! ^^! I'm glad you recovered from your sickness. I'll try to post another chapter soon.  
  
**oracale   
**-You're dying to see her dead, aren't you? Hehehe... well at least you could see how Heero started with it!  
  
**asaroth69   
**-Well, taking in count that she's always false, that wouldn't be something new for them. As you could read in this chapter, this time she didn't got it easy... from now on it won't be easy for her anymore. Believe me, I want to see her suffering even more than you do. Remember I'm the one writing this and that I LOVE Duo's braid and of course Duo himself.  
  
  
Follow the arrow, you'll find something nice at the end!! ^^V  
  
**ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
V**


	5. Ins 06

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 and 13x5x6.  
  
Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. TWT  
  
Warnings: R, violence, darkness, madness, bad language and some sap. To those whom actually likes Relena I must tell you that I plainly hate her and **this fic is a real big Relena bashing, don't flame me for it because you have been already warned. ****All flames will be made fun of!** Since I had a big problem about Wufei's honor and loyalty to his comrades I send the timeline to fly far away and our dear Treize will not die ^^V   
  
AN: Well, this is my first fic about Gundam Wing so I ask you to please not be too harsh with me ^^! Even when there's 3x4 and 13x5x6 the main pair is 1x2. Maybe you could think Heero is OOC but I don't think so... He's in love; you know how that affects people. OOC Relena? Don't make me laugh, I don't think there can be an OOC Relena... I hope you understand what I mean. ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I got all the 7 Dragon Balls and asked Sheng Long to let me own them. Later I discovered that Kamisama had been arrested for plagiarism and fraud ^^!  
  
Again, All the answers for those who reviewed are the end of the chapter.

**Insanity**  
By Black Komagoro

Chapter 6  
  
His eyes couldn't stop the tears, he didn't need someone to explain what he was looking at; that black braid was his Duo. The blood flowed out of it as if the braid actually had been wounded deeply; then he knew. When the braid was cut, Duo had been separated from Shinigami, as Heero once told Trowa, the braid was Duo and Duo was the braid. His past, his whole life was resembled in that braid.  
  
Heero reluctantly raised his left hand and took the braid, and he could swear it was pulsing.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
* * *  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
Quatre and Trowa were at Duo's side in less than a second, the boy-god was on his knees and clutching his head in pain. They were worried, and scared; whatever that was attacking their friend was causing an amazing pain and Quatre felt it.  
  
"Trowa this is Duo!"  
  
Trowa understood the message, _This is the real Duo, help him NOW!_. He took the pilot by his shoulders and tried to shake him, in an attempt to make him stop and see were he was, it was futile. A moment later Duo stopped screaming but he curled on the floor, shaking furiously and calling Heero; saying his name like a mantra.  
  
"Heero, Heero, Heero..."  
  
"Duo!! Come on, calm down!"  
  
Quatre could feel another person, not in Duo but with him. He focused on that feeling, trying to know if it was Shinigami, but when he finally could place it, hie eyes went wide.  
  
"Heero... Trowa I can feel Heero with him, as if they had a direct link or something"  
  
Their fear grew even more, what they were seeing was too weird. Then they noticed the red stain on the carpet were Duo's shoulder length hair was resting; Trowa lifted carefully Duo's trembling body, and they saw how droplets of blood were flowing from the end of the hair.  
  
"What the hell is happening here"  
  
"I don't know, but we must find a way to stop the bleeding"  
  
It was just then when the door of the safehouse went open, just to reveal Wufei being followed by Zechs and someone they would never have expected there, Treize Kshurenada himself.   
  
"Treize? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Treize didn't answer his eyes were fixed on the ex-braided pilot, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.   
  
"Stop staring Treize! We need help here!"  
  
Treize shook his head and looked at Quatre, Wufei had said once that he could change from all polite and nice to a very dangerous person in less than a second. He had said he would believe that the day he saw it, and so he did.   
  
"What the hell happened here Winner?!"  
  
Quatre was going to yell back when he saw the worried look on his Chinese friend, taking a deep breath he calmed down a little and answered.  
  
"We don't know, he suddenly started to scream and fell to his knees; then he started to call for Heero and curled on the floor"  
  
Before he could keep talking Trowa continued.  
  
"Quatre told me he felt Heero's presence with Duo, not in him but **with** him. We noticed the blood just before you came here, and we don't know how it happened"  
  
They had took Duo from the floor and laid him on the only couch in the room; they wrapped a blanket around him and were now trying to stop the blood pouring from the hair.   
  
* * *  
  
Heero had put the braid down on the plastic box again and closed it, tears were landing on the lid. He turned his face to look at the source of all his lover's pain, together with the pain of his and his other friends.  
  
"You... **YOU**!! Fucking bitch!!"  
  
Relena was still shocked because of Heero's attack and then the sight of the bloody braid; she snapped from her shock at Heero's voice. Why Heero wasn't all good and nice with her like it was supposed to be? Why he had hit her? And most important, why was Heero so affected because of that ugly braid, so much that he had even cried over it?  
  
"Heero, calm down... It's me remember? The woman you love..."  
  
Even at that time she was still trying to convince him that he loved her, but Heero wasn't listening. All that was in his head was that the fucking bitch, piece of shit, scum of the earth was the cause of all Duo's suffering. His perfect soldier side took over him almost completely and in less than a minute a terrified Relena was gagged and her hands and feet tied with pieces of fabric Heero had ripped from the dark pink sheet of her bed.  
  
He studied his surroundings, looking for the best way to left the place without being noticed for one of Relena's servants. He shouldn't have worried; there was something he didn't know and it was that almost all of Relena's servants didn't like her; he could have shot Relena and they wouldn't care less. Once he had his plan of escape ready he grabbed the girl by her hair and literally dragged her to his room, in his other hand he was carrying the box with Duo's braid and blood.  
  
He looked down at her and his eyes cried murder.  
  
"If you value your life, you better tell us the truth Relena"  
  
He said, and he threw her at the floor of his room to then start packing his things. He was giving her a chance, when she actually didn't have one; she was going to die but it was better if she thought that she could save her life by helping them. He felt his hands itching to kill her, but that wasn't his right; Duo would kill her and they would watch while he did it. Heero took his handbag and then took Relena by the front of her pajamas; she was going to sleep when Heero entered her room and it wasn't as if he would let her change. When you're going to die, what you're wearing should be the last of your worries.  
  
He again dragged her through the floor and down the stairs, again if you're going to die, having bruises should be one of the last things you should worry about. He looked around, and luckily there weren't servants around; he went to the door that went the back yard and not making any sound he slid out, by that moment Relena was almost unconscious.   
  
* * *  
  
Duo was now sleeping, tears still pouring from his closed eyes. The hair wasn't bleeding anymore but the stain of blood on the carpet and the couch would never be erased, it would remind them all the death of their friend and a respected enemy. At least that was what they thought they all knew that even if Duo recovered from this, he would never be the same.  
  
They had just finished cleaning their friend. Trowa and Quatre were sitting on the floor next to Duo; Trowa had his back resting against the couch and Quatre was between his legs resting his back on the chest of his lover; in the other hand Treize was leaning against the wall across the living room with Wufei in his arms. Zechs was pacing from one side to the other; the Epyon pilot stopped suddenly and looked for something in the inside pocket of his uniform jacket.   
  
"I thought you'd stopped with that Zechs"  
  
Zechs looked at Treize with the white cylinder between his lips and then glared, he took the cigarette with his index and middle finger.  
  
"Right now I need one, and badly"  
  
Was his only response; Treize didn't say more and when he felt Wufei was going to keep arguing he pinched him softly on the arm. Zechs has promised to quit smoking a long time ago, he must have been amazingly stressed to not caring to be alone to smoke. To their surprise, especially for Quatre, Trowa asked him one.  
  
"Can I have one too?"  
  
"Sure, here"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Trowa?! Since when are you smoking?"  
  
Trowa smiled sadly at his blond lover.  
  
"I don't smoke, just when... well-"  
  
Quatre cut him raising his hand and shaking his head.  
  
"No, it's ok. I understand... but please don't smoke here. Duo is still weak and he needs the air to be clean; besides I don't want the living room smelling like an ash tray"  
  
Both men nodded and went outside, Quatre sighed and Wufei shook his head.  
  
"You never stop knowing people... specially those close to you"  
  
Treize smiled and looked at Quatre with understanding eyes.  
  
"I know. Zechs used to smoke a lot... he started during his first days at training; he felt so desperate and frustrated that he needed a way to alleviate the tension he was under. I think Trowa had the same problem, but I think he actually didn't smoke that much and if it weren't for Zechs he wouldn't been smoking right now"  
  
Wufei raised his head to look at him with an obvious question in his eyes, at least for Treize.  
  
"He never really wanted to be a soldier, did he?"  
  
Treize nodded.  
  
"Yes, he became a soldier and disowned himself from his family name when his father was killed and the Sanc kingdom destroyed. He wanted to revenge his father and his kingdom, but his family proclaimed pacifism so he didn't have any other choice"  
  
Wufei understood Zechs' way of thought, sometimes to make justice one had to do big sacrifices. Quatre nodded, and even when he knew Trowa's reason wasn't the same, it must have been something equally hard for him to bare. They kept quiet, Treize didn't want to keep talking about Zechs' past, and they all already had enough worries and sadness to add more to the pile.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero had tied Relena the best way he could inside the cockpit of Wing because there wasn't a lot of space inside. When he had gone to Sanc with her, his gundam had been brought with him in other plane but now he was piloting the mecha on its jet form, towards the new location of their safe house. He had got a mail from Trowa telling him where they were and where he could land his gundam safely. Relena was completely unconscious now and he was thankful for that, hearing her struggling and trying to scream through the gag wouldn't help him to stop his desire to kill her.  
  
"Don't worry Duo I'm coming back to you and you'll have your revenge"  
  
He put a hand over the plastic box where the black braid was drowning in it's own blood and started to fly even faster than before. He would reach the safe house in at least another 20 minutes. He hadn't tell the others because the shock he had been under, his reactions where almost automatic; his mission now was to bring the bitch to her trial.  
  
* * *  
  
Trowa and Zechs were silent, the only thing they heard from the other were the soft exhaling sounds when they expelled the smoke from their lungs. They didn't need words to understand each other at the moment, besides they felt comfortable with just being there and sharing their way of relaxation in common.  
  
It was then when they heard the distinct sound of a MS; Trowa knew who it was, he could easily recognize the sound of the five different gundams so he knew Heero was back. Five minutes later they saw the Wing pilot walking towards them and he was dragging something, or rather someone; they too could see the box he was carrying carefully under his other arm. When he was in front of the safe house he let go of Relena, making her to fall like a bag of potatoes to the ground.  
  
"Zechs take care of this problem, I really don't want to touch this thing again"  
  
Not waiting for an answer Heero entered the safehouse, carrying the box carefully in both hands. Zechs and Trowa took Relena by her arms and legs and brought her inside the place. Heero had left the box on the small table in front of the couch and knelt in front of Duo. He had noticed the blood stains and worried even more.  
  
"Did something happen while I was out?"  
  
Quatre looked at Wufei and Treize, whom Heero just gave a small nod and then turned again to look at his boyfriend; Quatre then turned to Trowa and Zechs who had just left Relena on the floor with her back resting against the wall. Then he looked at Heero again.  
  
"When we left the school he was Shinigami, but just some hours ago he started to scream; he was calling you and was in shock. He... well I don't know why but his hair started to bleed, we tried to stop it but it was impossible"  
  
Quatre stopped and looked at Duo, he caressed the boy gently on his head and continued.  
  
"Then the bleeding stopped suddenly and he passed out; he had been sleeping since then"  
  
He looked at Heero and decided he had the right to know about what he felt.  
  
"Heero... When he started to scream I felt someone with him... not **in** him but more like at his side and well... it was you"  
  
Heero nodded, he understood what had happened; he was sure that the moment Duo started screaming was exactly the same moment when he took the braid when he was still in Sanc.   
  
"I have to show you something..."  
  
He said to all of them and then he lifted the lid of the plastic box, the reactions were as he had predicted.   
  
"OH MY GOD!!"  
  
"What the Hell!!"  
  
Those were Treize and Wufei; Trowa and Zechs were throwing up outside and Quatre was in the bathroom.   
  
"Yuy close that please!"  
  
Heero put the lid again and waited for the other three. Wufei and Treize were obviously trying to not vomit right then and there, it was enough with the others. It wasn't the sight itself, it more the mix between the sight, the smell of blood and Duo's scent that affected them like that. Wufei shook his head trying to clear his head from the image.  
  
"I can't understand this"  
  
When the other three pilots came back Heero started to explain his theory, which wasn't that far from the truth.  
  
"Duo was this braid, it resembled what formed him; his whole past was in there. The moment the braid was separated from the body, Duo was separated from the God he had inside... He was Shinigami"  
  
"Well, he always said he never lied so when he said he was the God of Death he was actually telling the truth"  
  
"That means he was aware of the other inside him... I should have asked him, how could I have been so stupid"  
  
Trowa took one of his lover's hands.  
  
"What do you mean little one?"  
  
Quatre looked at him with tears on his eyes.  
  
"Duo was always cheering us up, trying to make our lives a little happier... but I always felt something inside him, I never could place it right. It was something dark and strong. I should have asked him about it, I could have helped to stop this from happening!"  
  
Trowa embraced him, but it was Heero who comforted him.  
  
"It's not your fault Quatre, even if you had known about it, it was impossible to know what would happen"  
  
He turned to look at Relena.  
  
"No one could have guessed what that bitch was planning to do"  
  
Treize noticed Zechs' face of pain and guilt, and he would not let him go there again.  
  
"This is not your fault either Zechs, no matter how much you tried you couldn't have been watching her 24/7"  
  
But Zechs still felt that in part it was his fault, she was his sister and he should have known.  
  
"I'm so sorry Heero, I should have been more careful..."  
  
As Treize had said before Heero told him that it wasn't his fault. The pilot looked at her and then turned to Zechs.  
  
"See if you can wake her up, I need to ask her some questions"  
  
Zechs nodded and took Relena on his arms, he went to the bathroom and placed her on the tub, taking off the gag and the restrains on her feet. He turned the cold water at full force and as he expected she woke up almost instantly and of course screaming with that hideous voice she had, Zechs winced and then turned off the water.  
  
"Shut up Relena, you're hurting my ears"  
  
When she stopped screaming and recognized her brother she felt safe, that was her brother after all and he wouldn't do any damage to her, would he? She didn't know how wrong she was.  
  
"Milliardo please help me... Heero is acting very strange, he even hit me!"  
  
"And you well deserved it. Now stand up and come with me"  
  
"What?! How can you say that?!! You're my brother, you should support **ME**!"  
  
Zechs eyes narrowed and you could see clearly the vein that popped on his temple. He took Relena by her neck and held her in the air, she yelled and screamed at him to release her. Zechs let her go making her fall to the hard floor, just to grab her by her hair and drag her to the living room again; once there he threw her to the floor.  
  
"Listen Relena and **LISTEN WELL**!! You're not a Peacecraft anymore!! I disown you!"  
  
Relena's eyes opened wide, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she hadn't noticed Treize and the others were there, she only could see her brother, or her ex-brother to be exact. She wanted to stand up and slap him but her hands were tied behind her back.  
  
"What?! You can't disown me!! You're not a part of my family, you disowned yourself a long time ago!"  
  
"THAT is the keyword! I disowned MYSELF!! I still am a Peacecraft and the older one!! IS MY RIGHT TO BE THE HEAD OF THE FAMILY!!"  
  
Treize and the others were looking at him with open eyes, they knew Zechs could be harsh if the situation asked for it but they had never saw him like that before, but they did nothing to stop him. She had finally got to her feet and was now in front of Zechs with an defiant look.  
  
"You're a coward who left because you didn't want to accept your father's death!"  
  
And she got what she was asking for, Zechs slapped her.  
  
"The only coward I see here is you... You acted in a cowardly way when you decided to attack Duo while he was sleeping, just because you didn't want to accept that he could have what you couldn't!"  
  
He shook his head and continued.  
  
"You're nothing more than a spoiled brat, if you can't have something you take it by force. Now you'll have to accept the consequences, as I said before, you're not a Peacecraft anymore. I exile you from Sanc, if you ever dare to put only one foot over Sanc's ground you'll be judged in a official trial and put under imprisonment. From now on you can't use the family name anymore, and so you won't have any kind of special treatment anywhere or have any right to the fortune of the Peacecraft family"  
  
"You can't do this to me! I'm not only a Peacecraft but I'm too the Queen of the World!! If you disown me the war will never end! And it will be **YOUR** fault!"  
  
It was then that Treize decided to interrupt and when she actually noticed the others.  
  
"I think you're wrong; Romefeller decided to use you as a symbol for peace, not because you were you but because you were a Peacecraft. That name resembles and ideal for peace without weapons, now that you don't belong to that family you're useless and Zechs can take your place as the head of Romefeller and the Sanc Kingdom"  
  
Treize's expression was hard; he wouldn't feel sorry for her. The last thing this war needed was an unstable person to represent the earth; she only would make White Fang to throw the damned Libra to earth sooner. Or worst, want her to lead them... the only thought made him shiver inside. She looked at him with rage and even in her situation, with superiority.  
  
"You're nothing to tell me something like that, you started this war after all. You're as bad as White Fang, after all that bitch who killed my father works for you, doesn't she?"  
  
Zechs could stand a lot of things, but he would never let someone to talk to Treize like that, specially not her.   
  
"HOW YOU DARE?!! What you have done is even worst! Lady Une was fighting a war! You just are a stupid child who start screaming because she couldn't get the toy she wanted!"  
  
Treize and Wufei were holding Zechs to calm him down, they still needed to ask her who she hired to cut Duo's hair, after all they needed to kill that person to bring him back.   
  
"Calm Down Zechs please..."  
  
"I can't Wufei..."  
  
Treize let Wufei to hold Zechs and he stood in front of her and with the elegance that always distinguished him he slapped her.  
  
"Don't ever talk of Lady Une like that again, she's one of my most loyal followers and she would give her life before doing something against me, not like you"  
  
He paused, because he was going to say something he haven't even said to his lovers for respect to his friend, but he felt that would make her see the difference between real love and just plain obsession.  
  
"Did you know she loves me? She loves me so much that even when she knew I was in love with someone else, and not only another male but our enemy, she never did something to hurt him? She loves me and respect me so much that she would be happy just knowing that I am happy"  
  
Wufei and Zechs couldn't believe what they were hearing, Treize had a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
"She told me once that she had discovered about them, yes them. Don't look at me with that face, you are the last person who have the right to look at someone with loathing"  
  
He sighed and kept talking.  
  
"As I was saying, she asked me why I didn't trust in her about it; I said I didn't want to hurt her. Do you know what she did? Of course you don't... She slapped me, she said that I had insulted her intelligence and her feelings, and then she told me I should have had more faith in her"  
  
He smiled sadly.  
  
"She never tried to harm my loved ones, she respected them and even thanked them for making me happy. Do you see the difference between her love and your obsession? So don't ever again say something bad about her, you may not survive my anger"  
  
With that he went back to his lovers. Wufei then took his turn, as the way things where developing all of them would have their turn to tell her their opinion and she felt scared when Duo's turn would came at the end. Wufei stood in front of her, but he didn't hit her; he was better with words when it came to women.  
  
"You always proclaimed you'd get married with Yuy, do you even know what marriage is about? Of course you don't, you put in shame the feminine gender. I'll tell you what marriage is about; I was married once and my wife died protecting my people, my whole colony. She loved me but I didn't love her, but I respected her. She was a strong woman and she was younger than you"  
  
He looked obviously sad but he didn't shed a tear, he had promised her he wouldn't cry if she died.  
  
"I know that wherever she is now she's happy for me, because I found love at last. Love and marriage is about giving not plainly taking what you want. She gave her life for our colony and me, and I'll fight to honor her memory. But what are you going to understand, you don't know what honor is about. You attacked an innocent while he was sleeping, and in the process you destroyed the life of the one you so proud proclaim you love"  
  
He didn't say more and went back to the arms of Treize and Zechs. Heero turned to her and decided that it was time for her to confess but before he could even move, Quatre took his arm and shook his head, Heero understood. It was his turn now.  
  
"Do you know the meaning of the word sacrifice? I'll explain it to you with an example, so you can get it easier"  
  
Oh sarcasm, he had to thank Duo for that; well if they ever got him back with them of course.  
  
"I have 29 sisters... all of them born by test tubes, but my father wanted a boy and a son who didn't came from a test tube. He knew giving birth in space was dangerous, so he never asked my mother to have one. She loved him... she loved him so much she did the sacrifice and got pregnant with me"  
  
Trowa was at his side and gently took the tear out of Quatre's cheek.  
  
"Thanks... She died at the birth, she gave her life just to make my father happy. She died happy to have given the man she loved what he wanted; he took great care of me, but he never told me about my birth because he didn't want to cause me pain... And I hurt him leaving to earth, to fight just to give him a lesson and because I was so stupid to think I was less human because I was created in a test tube"  
  
He leaned in Trowa's embrace and took a deep breath.  
  
"I loved him, he always gave me all I wanted because he wanted me to be happy, he was always gentle and taught me to be good and considered, he taught me to value the gift of life. Then he died protecting the colony, a colony I distroyed in my rage afterwards... Not long ago one of my sisters told me the truth, and I still feel bad about it. But I know both, my mother and my father had already forgiven me. They gave their lives for the ones they loved and I swear to do the same if I have to. Tell me Relena... Would you do the same for Heero?"  
  
Trowa ended the phrase for him.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't, the only one you care about is yourself. You will never know what love is about because you don't have the capacity to understand it... I don't have a family, they all died when I was just a baby. But then I met Quatre and Catherine, she became a sister to me and Quatre is the one I love the most; they both had always tried to protect me and both showed me the importance of life and love"  
  
He looked at Treize.  
  
"I hope Lady Une finds someone who loves her like she deserves to be loved"  
  
Treize nodded.  
  
"I hope so too, thank you"  
  
Relena stood there, her brain trying to process all that information and failing badly. What they meant she didn't know what love was about?  
  
"You're all wrong!! I **DO** know what love is about! Love is what I have with Heero, he had saved me a lot of times and even risked his life for me when that... that thing shot him!"  
  
They all winced at her voice and five of them thought the same, that girl was already dead.  
  
"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**"  
  
He took her by her neck and threw her towards the wall, they all were sure that there had to be a broken bone, not that they really cared that much anyway.   
  
"Well, he did shoot you!"  
  
"You're the most fucking stupid person I've ever known Relena!! Do you know why I didn't shoot YOU?! It was because he stopped me!! He was trying to SAVE YOU! And this is how you pay him?! Destroying the most beautiful soul I've ever had the pleasure to meet?!"  
  
He decided that it was time for her to say the truth and no matter how he would make her talk.  
  
"You owe me an explanation Relena, and you should know you life depends of it! Now, tell me who the fuck you hired to attack Duo for you?!"  
  
She looked at him surprised, he didn't thought it could have been her? But that was the idea of the whole thing! So he would see how brave she was, that she could go and risk her life for him entering to where someone as dangerous as Duo _lived_ and destroying the _spell_ he had over him!  
  
"Why do you think I hired someone?!"  
  
"Because we all are high-trained soldiers!! There's no way you could have go inside that room without Duo noticing you!"  
  
Relena thought about that night. Duo had been sleeping deeply, he even seemed to be dreaming or something; he never felt when she cut the braid, so that meant that scum from L2 wasn't that _well-trained_. Then it hit Heero, he'd been so worried about Duo and then trying to find who had done it that he really didn't think about the especial aspects of that particular night.  
  
_Of course she could did it! How could I bee so stupid!_  
  
He remembered that Duo always got really sleepy after sex and that particular night had been quite exhaustive, even if they had done it just once. Duo had the ability to excite the both of them to the higher point and so they would be too tired to do it again. He used to do that specially when they had missions, as if he wanted to make him remember he had to come back to someone after the mission. As if saying _Heero don't go and self-destruct because you have to come back to me_. Of course she had the opportunity to do it.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Quatre asked noticing his friend seemed not being with them at the moment. Heero turned his head to look at him.  
  
"You know Quatre? She actually did it herself, and it was my fault she could have the chance to do it"  
  
He said with a calm that scared all of them, Heero took the box and stood in front of Relena.  
  
"I should have been more careful; I felt that something bad would happen. I should have installed the alarms on the door... or at least tell you to stay with him. I'm so sorry Duo"  
  
Then he explained to the rest of them.  
  
"She could do it because Duo was so tired he wouldn't have felt her unless she had done a noise as loud as an Oz attack... Even when her voice is worse than that... Finally she shows some intelligence and she use it to do stupidities"   
  
They didn't need more explanation, and they all knew that she was as good as dead right now.   
  
"Now Relena, is my turn to explain some things to you"  
  
Heero took the lid and opened the box.  
  
**~tbc~**  
  
I told you there would be some sap!! You were warned! ^^V   
  
I've said this before but I don care saying it again... I'M EVIL AND I LIKE IT!!! MUWAAAAAAHAHAHAAAA!!!  
  
About the cigarettes thing, well I only can say I was smoking one at the time and the idea just popped into my mind ^^! But I kind of like how it turned out. Anyway, this chapter was longer than the others as an apologize for taking so long to post, I promised to post before but I couldn't.  
  
**NOW NOW NOW!! Something for you all!! Our sleeping beauty will wake up in the next chapter so... For the first person who answer correctly I will write a lemon, you can choose between 1x2, 3x4 and 13x5x6 yes! a Threesome!! So the question is who will wake up, Duo or Shinigami?! Only the first correct answer will be rewarded with this prize!!  
**  
Now with the answers for the reviews of the previous chapter.  
  
**Hyperbole**   
-Yep! And you already know why, all explained in this chapter. ^^! I really like 13x5, but I prefer 13x5x6 Hehehe... *hentai smile* As I said, she's so deluded she would believe anything, even if it's not there. Well, I hope you liked what I did in this chapter... but there's still more so don't worry. ^.~  
  
**asaroth69**   
-I hope this chapter had answered your question and in the meantime made you happy with Relena's bashing. Next will be better I haven't finished yet. NYAHAHAHAAAA!!!!   
  
**chibidark angel**   
-And she got it!! In part, I haven't finished yet, I know I'm evil cutting the chapter there but I like to be evil Hehehe... Oh stop!! you're making me blush! *red as a tomato* I Hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the others and I'll be working hard in the next ^^V  
  
**nekojin **  
-That's the idea, this is an angst fic ^^! Anyway, in this chapter I explained why the braid was bleeding. I'm glad you liked this fic and believe me I'm enjoying writing it!! As you can see she already started getting what she deserves. *evil laugh* I have nothing against pink... except for the extremely bright one ^^! But always used in a moderated way, I mean one thing in pink to give some color but not ALL in pink... yucks!  
  
**justaname**   
-O.O You're a guy?!! SOOOORRRYYY!! I'm too used to write to women that I just write without thinking. But if you're a woman and it's because I said 'girl' well I'm used to call that no matter if you actually younger or older than me ^^! Besides I just turned 27 the 19th so I'm kind of depressed for the age thing TT And your nick didn't gave me any idea if you were man or woman ^^!   
-Well, I hope you liked this chapter too, and wait for the next that the REAL torture will start! MWAAAHAHAHAAA!!!  
  
**Angry Rain **  
-^^! *walking away carefully* Now... calm down please... V peace? And please don't mess with my shoes! TT I kind of like them! A LOT! Anyway, I have this feeling you're going to curse me even more because I cut the chapter where I did but oh well, I promise next will have a LOT of torture ^.~  
  
**Ms. Talon**   
-Well, here's more... next will be even darker!! Nyaahahahahaa!!  
  
**Violet Tears**   
-^^! Dun like blood? Then I warn you that chapter 7 will have even more and maybe chapter 8 too ^^V Sorry, I don think there's any kind of glue that can put that braid back to where used to be TT Shinigami have Duo's memories, Duo doesn't know who did it... She's so deluded and self centered, that she doesn't care of her surroundings... Besides, I have never felt the smell of blood, and I used to study vets... maybe that was because of the chemicals they used oh well who knows ^^! I never tough of that... Well I think the voice stay the same, since I didn't mentioned *lol*   
-Well, I hope you liked this chapter if you didn't then you'll like the next, or I hope so! ^_^  
  
**oracale**  
-Not dead yet but at least a lot of bashing... But this isn't finished yet Hihihi...  
  
**Sobakasu**   
-Oh yes... I CAN! AND I DID!! because I'm evil and I like it and I like to go out with my demon friends and all that!! Nyaaahahahahaa!!! ^^V Anyway, here was another chapter and in the next I promise more blood, I still don't know if there would be death, yet... ^^!  
  
**aznfiregoddess**   
-And this one is even worst!! God I love my job! hehehe...   
  
**bleeding soul**   
-Really? And to think I haven't even started!! Then I guess you liked this chapter too? You'll so enjoy the next one then... ^^V  
  
**Dami **  
-I'll answer to you last two reviews here ^^ Hehee... Of course! Why wouldn't I answer to your reviews if I answer to all the others? ^^! Dun worry I love reviews! Those are the food of my inspiration!  
-I LOVE pocky! And I have to thank Shuichi for that, (hehehe... he's my son did you know that? ^_^V) Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter then, and next will be even better nyahahaaa!! _ahem!_ (gives her a gndamium security jacket) I think you won't be able to destroy this one ^^V Thanks I'm very happy you liked this fic so far.  
  
Here's mt friend the arrow, follow her and you'll find something very nice ^^  
  
**ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
V**


	6. Ins 07

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 and 13x5x6.  
  
Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. TWT  
  
Warnings: R, violence, darkness, madness, bad language and some sap. To those whom actually likes Relena I must tell you that I plainly hate her and **this fic is a real big Relena bashing, don't flame me for it because you have been already warned. ****All flames will be made fun of****!** Since I had a big problem about Wufei's honor and loyalty to his comrades I send the timeline to fly far away and our dear Treize will not die ^^V   
  
AN: Well, this is my first fic about Gundam Wing so I ask you to please not be too harsh with me ^^! Even when there's 3x4 and 13x5x6 the main pair is 1x2. Maybe you could think Heero is OOC but I don't think so... He's in love; you know how that affects people. OOC Relena? Don't make me laugh, I don't think there can be an OOC Relena... I hope you understand what I mean. ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I got all the 7 Dragon Balls and asked Sheng Long to let me own them. Later I discovered that Kamisama had been arrested for plagiarism and fraud ^^!  
  
  
  
Again, All the answers for those who reviewed are the end of the chapter.

  
**Insanity  
**By Black Komagoro  


Chapter 7  
  
"Now Relena, is my turn to explain some things to you"  
  
Heero took the lid and opened the box.  
  
"Do you see this? **THIS** is Duo"  
  
She was on the floor, her clothes wet from the cold shower Zechs had given her to wake her up; the pain on her face was a clear sign that there must be something broken, probably a rib or two. At the sight of the blood-covered braid, together with the smell she threw up, but Heero didn't close the box.  
  
"Look at it! Look at what you have done!"  
  
In a final effort to show him how much she loved him, she looked at him with teary eyes an a pleading look.  
  
"But I did it for YOU! So you could be free from his spell! So you could see that you actually loved me and not him..."  
  
Heero spit her on the face.  
  
"That's the only thing I can feel for you Relena. You don't know what love is about, you can't force someone to love you!"  
  
His tears fell into the box mixing with the blood.  
  
"You say you love me, but you took the most important thing away from me. You destroyed Duo the exact moment you cut his hair, and with it you destroyed my life. Duo was like the elixir of life for all of us, he reminded us that besides of being gundam pilots we were humans too"  
  
Unknown to all of them, the boy on the couch was awake; he had been awake since the moment Zechs has yelled that she wasn't a Peacecraft anymore, but for some reason he didn't want to let them know.   
  
"I understand your reasoning now, you cut his braid because you thought I liked him because of it"  
  
It wasn't a question, it was an statement.   
  
"You really are stupid. What do you think I am?! I love Duo because of what he is!! If you had taken just a minute to get to know him you wouldn't have done this!! He's the most amazing person I've ever known! He went through awful times, he survived things you wouldn't even stand to see!! He's a assassin and a terrorist!! But he's also someone with a heart of gold! Even when he had a horrible childhood he was always so alive!!"  
  
They all were crying now; they all were what Heero mentioned, they all had been called terrorists and assassins and they all have had rough times, but they had never endured the things Duo had. After all, he actually was the God of Death; they all knew they would never completely comprehend the implications of that truth.  
  
"But what would you know about living in the streets, having to steal to feed yourself. Not knowing if you'll survive another night sleeping in a dirty street with the cold asphalt as your bed. Having to sell yourself to at least get some money, so time to time you could get some dirty clothes"  
  
Heero paused, he knew he was revealing things the others shouldn't know but he wanted her to see the magnitude of her crime. His tears where flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"You don't know what is it, when you have finally find a place you could almost call a home, to see how it was burned up to ashes and not being able to help the ones you once called you family. You don't know what is to see how the person you came to call a mother, die in your own arms. He lived all of that and even more worst things, and still was showing us a smile, conforting us when things seemed to hard to bear..."  
  
Heero turned to look at his lover, laying on the couch so still that if it weren't because of the soft movements of the chest, you would think he was dead.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
He turned again to her; he took the braid from the box and shoved it in front of her, making the blood to splash all over her face and body.  
  
"You killed him!! You killed the only light in my life!! He was the only one who kept me going on, he was my reason to keep living. He made me forget there was a self-destruct button in my gundam!! And if you think, that just because he's not here anymore I'm going to run to you, you're seriously deluded! **I LOVE HIM**!! Love him so much that if he never wakes up I'll kill myself just to be with him!!"  
  
Relena had her eyes wide open and her mouth hanging. This wasn't what she had planned; Heero was supposed to forget the stupid fag and come with her, proclaiming his love for her and asking her to forgive him for his mistake.  
  
"But Heero..."  
  
"SHUT UP RELENA! I don't want to hear you talking! Just your voice is hideous to me!! **I HATE YOU** and I'll do whatever is needed to see you pay for what you did!"  
  
Quatre could feel everything inside of Heero, his rage, his pain, his hate, but most than anything he could feel the way he slowly lost his wish to keep living. He didn't want to lose another friend, but there was almost nothing he could do.   
  
"There's something else I'll tell you before I kill you"  
  
"WHAT?! But-but you said that you wouldn't kill me if I cooperated!"  
  
Heero smiled, and it scared the hell out of them all.  
  
"Sadly the only one who never lied is dead... I **can** lie and I did"  
  
"You can't kill me! You would be a murderer!!"  
  
Heero's smile got even wider.  
  
"I'm ALREADY a murderer, all of us are! Now shut up and listen"  
  
She was so scared that she didn't even notice the warm feeling on her legs or the dark spot on her pajama's pants.  
  
_Ha! And she always was asking him to kill her... now she pee in her pants when he's actually going to do it... How pathetic_  
  
Quatre thought, unknown to him that all of them were thinking exactly the same.  
  
"You say you love me but you don't even know me. I'll give you that 'pleasure' before you die. I don't know who my real parents are, I only have memories of Lowe, of my training and all the missions I had to do with him and then for Dr. J; I was never taught what love was about, I was told to not let emotions get in the way of missions, that the future of people was on my shoulders. I was a cold bastard who didn't care if he died or who he killed, and then I met Duo"  
  
He took a deep breath, he was giving the longest speech he had ever done in his entire life.  
  
"He bothered me, I thought of him as a nuisance because he distracted me. He made me feel and I was taught I shouldn't feel, but then he showed me that feelings made you even better; I had something even most important than the world or the colonies to fight for. He gave me the option of a future I never thought I actually could have. He taught me to value my own life, that I was as important as the people I was fighting for. Duo, in his own peculiar way, digged deep inside of me and showed me I had an empty heart eager to be filled, and he filled it with his friendship and later with his love. Something you could never have done, I saved you because I thought you could made a difference in this war, but I was amazingly wrong; you're not only useless to our cause but you now destroyed all his hard work... He worked himself so hard for me, and now it's wasted"  
  
He pressed the braid to his chest.  
  
"Heero don't..."  
  
All the eyes turned to the couch, the boy was trying to balance himself. In less than a second Heero was at his side, with he braid still in his left hand.  
  
"Duo? It's really you?"  
  
Duo half smiled, the only sign that indeed it was him were the bright amethyst eyes.  
  
"Yes Heero... but don't know for how long"  
  
Duo turned to look at the people on the room, he already knew who were there but even when he had been awake all the time he hadn't opened his eyes. He was too calm and that worried his friends, all the others times Duo had woken up he had been screaming or too weak.  
  
"Duo, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine I guess, well as fine as I can be giving the circumstances"  
  
Duo looked down and saw what once had been his braid, he took it and lifted it up. It was then that Relena decided to give him a piece of her mind, not that she had one to start with.  
  
"**YOU**!! You fucking son of a bitch!!"  
  
Heero was about to stand up and kill her when Duo stopped him.  
  
"No Heero, let her talk..."  
  
They all were scared at the way Duo was acting, because they had a feeling that it was Shinigami the one making Duo be so calm. Relena continued with her _talk_  
  
"You are the responsible of all my suffering!! You took Heero away from ME!!"  
  
He looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"I didn't take him away from you, because he was never yours to start with"  
  
"NO!! You did something to him, you made him believe he loved you!! I can't believe he would go to you by his own free will!! **HE LOVE'S ME**!"  
  
Duo's eyes darkened.  
  
"I don't lie Relena, and I would never force someone to be with me if they don't want to. Heero came to me because he wanted to"  
  
He stopped and took Heero's hand in his and then continued.  
  
"And stop talking of something you don't know the meaning of. You will never know what love is because your heart is rotten; you did this to yourself Relena"  
  
She didn't know what to answer, so she kept repeating the same she had been saying all that time.  
  
"He can't love you! You're a monster, look at you!"  
  
Duo looked at his hands, the long black nails and pale skin. Then he looked at her again.  
  
"The only monster I see here is you!"  
  
They all noticed the change, Shinigami was losing the support he was giving Duo and this one was starting to become every time more and more angry. The reality of his situation and what she did to him taking over him more and more.  
  
"Did your deluded mind think that my hair was the only thing that attracted Heero to me?!! Did you really think that he would come to you if I disappeared?!"  
  
Stubborn as she was she kept believing her own words.  
  
"Yes! If he still hasn't done it it's because you still have a spell on him!!"  
  
Duo stood up and was now looking down at her.  
  
"A spell?!! Do you think we're still in middle age?! Spells don't exist Relena!! What is keeping Heero with me is called LOVE! But what do you know about that?! Nothing, everyone in this room had told you the real meaning of love but your clouded mind didn't want to hear it... They opened their heart and told you their most deep secrets, but you didn't care. All you thought was that the _scum from L2 lying on the couch_ had taken what supposedly was yours"  
  
They all were shocked, they all with the same thought.  
  
_Had been Duo awake all this time?!_  
  
"Love is not about possession, love is about giving all you have to make the other happy. Did you think about Heero when you cut my braid? No, you were only thinking of yourself. You were thinking that finally Heero would be yours. You don't know anything about suffering! But all of us DO! All of us had suffered the loss of more than one person we loved! Trowa lost all his family, Quatre lost his parents and all his COLONY! By his own hand, do you even have the slightly idea of what that must have been for him?! Or for Wufei for that matter?! His whole clan decided to sacrifice their lives to save HIM, how do you think he feels?! Treize had lost a lot friends who gave their lives for him and his cause and he's definitely NOT happy about that!!"  
  
He was crying by now; he knew his words were affecting all of them, but he needed to take all of it out of him and make her open her eyes before her death.  
  
"Zechs lost his whole family and he even had to renounce to his name so he could make justice!! And this is how you pay his efforts!! Making of your family name a joke?! I'm an war orphan, I had to live on the streets and take care of myself at an age when most children should be in school enjoying life and playing with other children! I didn't have a childhood and when I finally found a place I could call home it was destroyed because of the war!! The man I called father was killed protecting me together with the other orphans!! Sister Helen died in my arms and I couldn't do **anything** to help them!! No one wanted to adopt me and if they did they always ended taking me back at the church!!"  
  
"Duo, please... you don't have to-"  
  
"Yes I do! You don't have even the slightest idea of what was for me to find all of them dead when I was actually trying to save them... And then, when I met the guys I felt that I had finally found my place, and you took it away. And Heero... Heero never knew what was to have a family, Lowe took him and trained him to be a soldier when he should have been playing like any other normal child. When Lowe died he was completely alone again and then Dr. J found him and continued his training... But in a way I should thank them, because I could meet him. He started to learn what was to be alive, REALLY alive"  
  
"You say you love him, but you don't even know him. Do you know how much I had to work to make him open up and trust in me? Do you know how many times I ended with a black eye because of that? No, you don't know. But I took the hard work happily and I showed my black eye and bruises with pride, because I knew I was making him change to be a better person. I have always loved him, but I accepted that if he never loved me back I at least would be his friend and I would be happy to see that he would be happy when the war ended... because he would know how to live afterwards"  
  
They all were in a total silence, Duo's words had gone deep inside all of them; so much that even Wufei was crying now. And then Duo collapsed, he fell to the floor but before his head hit the floor Heero took him in his arms; but it was so fast he lost his balance and fell with Duo over him and in the process the hit the box still full of liquid blood. Why the blood wasn't still coagulated was a mystery none of them really cared about; Duo's blood covered Heero's and Duo's hands.  
  
"Do you see this Relena?"  
  
Heero said raising his hand covered in glistening red. He caressed Duo's face and closed his eyes.  
  
"This Duo's life and it's all spilled on the floor. Tell me... how I'm gong to do to put it back and bring him back to me?"  
  
Relena was crying, Duo's words made what any of them could.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, I really didn't think-"  
  
"That's right... you didn't think. You never thought of what kind of consequences your act would have, and now you'll have to pay for it"  
  
She looked into those eyes as red as the blood that covered the face of their owner, and felt that the end was close. Shinigami stood up and made a scythe appear in his hand, the blade was made of light; it was very alike as the one Deathscythe used. He pointed the sharp end of it towards her.  
  
"You must die"  
  
And just when he was about to pierce her heart and hand stopped him.  
  
"**NO**! You can't, if you do that duo will never come back! Please... I beg you to let him come back. Please"  
  
Heero had never pleaded to anyone, except Duo. And now he was willing to let go of all his pride to save him.  
  
"Why do you love him so much?"  
  
"You should know, you live inside of him"  
  
Shinigami lowered the scythe and looked at Heero with confused eyes.  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"You are the god of death, you take souls with you. Look inside and see the soul of the one who lend his body to you"  
  
Shinigami closed his eyes, they waited and when he finally opened his eyes again he smiled.  
  
"You're a good person, I understand now... but she still have to die"  
  
"I know, but please let him to be the one who do it. He's the only one who have the right to do it"  
  
It was amazing how they talked about killing her as if they were talking about the weather; she was scared and of course she didn't want to die, but deep inside of her she understood that they had to do it.  
  
"I'll give him a chance, but if he have only one moment of doubt I'll come back. No matter what you tell me"  
  
Heero thanked him, Shinigami closed his eyes and when they were opened again Duo had came back with them. By now he and Shinigami had formed a link that couldn't be broken and he had heard him. He would do it, besides he wanted to make her pay for what she did not only to him but also to all of them.  
  
"Du... Duo?"  
  
"Now you remember my name, ne Relena? And don't even think about telling me to not do it. You'll wish that it had been Shinigami the one to take your life... because I'll make you pay for each one of us"  
  
With that he tightened his grip on the scythe and lowered it fast, ripping clothes and flesh, making the blood pour from the wound on her side.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
"That one was for Treize, whom had suffered the lost of so many in the battle field"  
  
He cut her again, this time ripping apart the flesh on her right leg; the wound was deep and the muscles could be seen easily. Blood smell spread through the place, together with her screams of pain.  
  
"That one was for Zechs, who even now thinks of you as his sister... he won't stop me, but it still hurt him to see you suffering. Because of his pain of knowing he lost all his family and having to disown himself to get justice!"  
  
Zechs eyes were full of tears, he would lost the last member of his family. He knew he couldn't do anything and he didn't want to do something to help her, because he knew she deserved what she was getting. But he wasn't a heartless man and it affected him to see her being punished. Duo chopped one of her arms, it was kind of logic she would have passed out by now, but Shinigami wouldn't let that happen.  
  
"This is for Wufei, whom suffered the lost of his colony and the woman he respected so much, and whom you insulted with your actions as a member of the female gender"  
  
Duo cut the flesh and muscles of the other leg, so deep one could see the bones this time. They all had closed their ears to her screams.  
  
"This one was for Quatre, whom will never forgive himself for destroying his colony and for not being able to save his father's life"  
  
He kicked her so she was now laying in her stomach and then he slashed her back, making a large wound that went from the right shoulder to her left hip.  
  
"That's for Trowa, whom suffered at the hands of the mercenaries. Who lost his family even before he could have a good memory with them"  
  
He pierced the skin on the left shoulder and slowly dragged the scythe to her right hip, making an X on her back, by now she didn't have a voice to keep screaming.  
  
"That one was for me, for taking my memories away together with my life. For making me lost the only thing Solo left me, he told me to keep my hair long and I did as a way to never forget him; I did it in his memory"  
  
He took her by the hair and made her seat again with her back to the wall.  
  
"And this one..."  
  
He said while ripping her chest in different places, the pool of blood under her was bigger every time.  
  
"This one is for Heero, for making him hate himself for not being there for me and for insulting the memory of that little girl he compared you with, because you in some way reminded him of her and he saved you in a way to fix his mistake from the past. The last one is for taking his happiness away and for making him to want to be dead"  
  
With that he pressed the tip of the scythe on her neck and pressed lightly.  
  
"Bye Relena, I'll pray for you to be a better person in you next life"  
  
With that he finished; for a moment nothing happened, but then her head fell from her neck and to the blood covered carpet.  
  
"It's over..."  
  
With that, Duo let go of the scythe and fell to the floor.  
  


* * *

  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Amethyst eyes opened, his face and naked body were completely covered with sweat. His hand looked for the end of his braid and to his relief he actually found it; it was then when he noticed the glint of something in front of him. He looked up just to find that it was Relena, witha pair of scissors in her right hand. But she wasn't moving, and her hands were trembling.  
  
"Relena..."  
  
Then he noticed the other person in the room, behind her there was Heero he had his arm extended but firm and he was pressing the end of his gun on her nape. His eyes were determined and full of hate.  
  
"Drop the scissors..."  
  
She did and before she could even tell something to him he had hit her making her to hit her back hard against the wall. She was going to say something but Heero gagged her before she could.  
  
"I definitely don't want to hear you voice right now Relena, besides everything you say will be used against you"  
  
She looked at him with pleading eyes, but he had closed his mind and senses to her; his only worry was in the bed, naked and obviously agitated.  
  
"Duo? Daijobu?"  
  
Violet eyes looked at him and they were afraid, whatever he was dreaming must have been really bad.  
  
"Heero... I"  
  
Duo hugged him with strength and started to cry.  
  
**~tbc~**  
  
Ok, this chapter was a real pain in the a** for me, and still is, because I don't know if you liked this sudden change or not. I really hope you did, because this is how I first planed the fic, there are still another two chapters... at least.  
  
And the winner of the contest is *sound of drums while she opens the envelope*...**chibidark angel!!!** So you have won a lemon, just let me know if it would be 5x6x13 or 13x5x6... there's a difference! ^^!  
  
Well here are the reviews of the new account, then I'll post the answers to those few reviews I could save before ff.net could have took my account.  
  
**Reviews of the new account.**  
  
**Deathscythe_Hell_Akira**   
-Thanks! I'm really happy you like it! Well, Quatre actually has the 'Space Heart' remember he felt Heero's pain when he self-detonate? Well, you already now who woke up; just a question... that 15x5x6, you meant 13x5x6? Because the only one I could think of with 15 is Quinze and no thanks! There's no way I could even imagine that! ewwww... brrrr *hoping she hadn't offended anyone*  
  
**chibidark angel**   
-Do you know by now that you're the winner! Congratulations!! You'll have your 5x6x13 lemon!! Just one thing, do you want Zechs to be the uke?! I mean, because of the way you put the numbers... ^^! I'm very, VERY happy you liked it so much, I hope this chapter were of your like too, I was a little doubtful about it ^^!  
-About Lady Une... I kind of like her, the one at the end of the series and then in Endless Waltz. She's nice, she deserves something good ^^  
-As you can see, Duo 'killed' her and the fic is still ongoing... I just hope you people liked this part.  
-Oh God... by now not even my mother would be able to make quit smoking, too long doing it. Besides sometimes it inspire me, but I'm a demon, demons doesn't die... hehehe...  
-Oh! *blush again* Sorry can't help it... It's just that this is the first fic that get so much reviews. ^^! But thank a lot for your encouragement, I'll try to keep this level to not disappoint any of you.  
-Quatre rules!! Especially when he's into Zero system!! Hehehe...  
  
**justaname**   
-I'm sorry then, I'm too used to talk with girls in the Internet when it comes to yaoi. ^^!  
-I hope you didn't get disappointed with this chapter, there's still more and of course there's more Relena torture.  
  
**Daishi**   
-Well, I got a little delayed because some problems with ff.net, but now that that's fixed I hope to post next chapter soon.  
  
**sweetalexial**   
-O.O You gave the higher grade?! I feel honored, but I think there's one of my teachers who wouldn't think the same... but he's a "%"·$% too so I kind of don't care what he thinks hehehe... Teachers, they live to make your life horrible! TT  
-Well, I want to know what do you think of this chapter then, as you can see it wasn't the braid what woke Duo up ^^!  
  
**Lone Wolf **  
-You can kick you know who for that, I wanted to kill someone when I found my account had been deleted TT  
-But now I'm back!! And stronger!! Never forget that a saiyajin always get stronger after a hard fight, or after being beaten ^^!  
  
**Lain-Fujimiya-Tsukiyono**   
-^^! Oh my then I hope you actually liked this chapter!  
  
**oracale**  
-TT It wasn't my fault!!! They deleted my account!! *snif* I respect my readers, I wouldn't take down a fic without finish it first!! *sob* *crying on her dark corner* I didn't do it, I didn't do it.... I WASN'T ME!!!  
  
**Aberness **  
-Then... did you like the way he killed her?! At least I hope so... next chapter may be ready in a few more days...  
  
**Me**   
-Come on! There's some fics that are WAY better than this one! But I'm very happy you liked it so much ^^   
-I'm working as faster as I can to post next chapter ASAP!  
  
**Empress of Existence**   
-Hehehe... I'll guess you actually liked this chapter then, if you liked the psychological torture so much then the physical one you enjoyed it better? I hope I'm not wrong in that one!  
  
**loki shifter**   
-I'm not giving up my writing at all! But I am not posting anything else in ff.net at least not for now, I'm still too pissed. You will be able to read all my stuff at my site, it's still under construction, but I hope to have it ready soon, you can see the address at my personal info.   
-You know? The more I see the series the more I hate Relena, especially because she kind of gives herself a certain right over Heero, and every time I see her screaming, and I quote: "Heero, come here and kill me", I just can't believe someone can be THAT pathetic. ^^!  
-God you're so RIGHT!! If they needed someone to represent peace, there was always Sylvia Noventa, she has even more reasons to be a representative than Relena. She only was there because: 1) She's a Peacecraft, the family name helped her... 2)She had the amazing luck to know Heero, not that Heero was lucky, the poor guy never even guessed the problem he got himself in when he didn't kill her the first time... but oh well.  
-Well, Trowa was shoot with a damn gigantic beam and he survived, I don't think there should be a reason for Treize to not to. ^^V  
  
**Hyperbole**   
-Well, what do you think? Was his speech good enough?! *crossing her fingers*  
  
**Dami**   
-Yeah, and I would like to knw who was the one who said I had NC-17 fics, speacially when those were R. TT  
-Well, if I'm not wrong there's nothing against bashings, but the day that appears I'll delete the site from my favorites, and I know there's a lot of other people who would do the same...  
-If I'm not wrong there's a group called VALL (Virgins Against Lemon and Limes) ^^! Who had somethin to be with it, get your own conclusions...  
-Well, here's the next chapter... hope you enjoyed it!  
-^^! Thank you!!  
-There's an adress that will lead you to the first chapter...  
  
  
**Reviews of the old account.**  
  
**Sakura-Mako and makoto**  
-Heero's you niichan?!! Then you should know he's my cousin, and Duo too... but they're from too different sides of the family so there's no problem!! ^^V  
-Did this chapter was bloody enough? I hope so... ^^!   
  
**Dami **  
-If pocky ruled the word, it would be definitely a happier place ^^! But then my demon side wouldn't be happy ^^! You just can't satisfy everyone! TT  
-God bless gundamium, and you can use it to cook too! Things doesn't stick to it and it's easy to clean!! ^^! Me and my ramblings... oh well, that's something I can't help...  
  
**xxkureanixx**  
-O.O *getting scared* You didn't like them? Because if you didn't, please tell me why. You may be helping me to be a better writer ^^!  
  
**Ms. Talon**  
-Don't worry!! Get carried away!! As long as you don't want to kill me there's all ok... ^^V  
  
**Akennea**  
-O.O Your life is in my hands? *really evil smile* You should never tell that to a demon-saiyajin, it's not good for your health.  
-Well, I updated, but I'll take your words and someday, when you less expect it, I'll come for YOU!!! NYAAAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!  
  
**oracale **  
-I liked it a lot too hehehe... And if you feel that this chapter left you with a bad taste on your mouth because of the ending, then wait for the next chapter because this still haven't ended!! MWAAHAHAHAAAA!!!   
-I wouldn't let her go just like that, please!! I have a lot waiting for her.  
  
**chibidark angel**  
-*looks at the answer at the first part of the reviews*   
  
**Chara**   
*before Chara can even notice it, she takes all the pocky* I'll take care of this problem don't worry ^^V And as you see here's a new chapter, I would never forget my readers, it's just that I had been a little busy and then ff.net closed my account and I had to open a new one TT  
  
**justaname**  
-That would have been a real trouble, for Heero at least. He wouldn't know if he's kissing duo or Shinigami... and I don't think he would like to kiss Death. ^^!  
  
**The Black Gatomon**  
-*walks away slowly* Ok... calm down wolves. By the way I kind of didn't get that well, did you meant my fic was bad? Or that they were looking just for Relena to kill her and eat her? Because if it was the last one, I feel sorry for them, they will get a really ugly stomachache... I don't think eating Relena is healthy. ^^!  
  
**Bleeding Soul**   
-Hihihi... I take you liked this chapter too then... at least until you read she wasn't really dead?  
  
**Nae Nae Yuy-Leonhart**  
-I'm really surprised, I really thought people would side with Duo more than with Shinigami, but as you could see it was Duo the one who woke up first.  
-Heh... everyone had told me that he should re-attach the braid, and I always saw that kind of impossible ^^! But at lest he still have his whole braid!!  
  
**x2Angelofdeath**   
-^^! I thought I would have a hard time about that contest ^^!   
-In the place I came from, evilness is a way of life!! Nyaaahahahaaa!!!!  
  
**Dragon Slayer**  
-Well, I hope you liked this chapter too!


	7. Ins 08

Title: Insanity  
  
Author: Black Komagoro.  
  
Chapter: 8/?  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 and 13x5x6.  
  
Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. TWT  
  
Warnings: R, violence, darkness, madness, bad language and some sap. To those whom actually likes Relena I must tell you that I plainly hate her and **this fic is a real big Relena bashing, don't flame me for it because you have been already warned. ****All flames will be made fun of!** Since I had a big problem about Wufei's honor and loyalty to his comrades I send the timeline to fly far away and our dear Treize will not die ^^V   
  
AN: Well, this is my first fic about Gundam Wing so I ask you to please not be too harsh with me ^^! Even when there's 3x4 and 13x5x6 the main pair is 1x2. Maybe you could think Heero is OOC but I don't think so... He's in love; you know how that affects people. OOC Relena? Don't make me laugh, I don't think there can be an OOC Relena... I hope you understand what I mean. ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I got all the 7 Dragon Balls and asked Sheng Long to let me own them. Later I discovered that Kamisama had been arrested for plagiarism and fraud ^^!  
  
**Important Note****: I'll take more time between updates, I started classes and I really don't have time enough to write as fast as I would like to. Thanks for understanding.**  
  
Again, All the answers for those who reviewed are the end of the chapter.

  
**Insanity**  
By Black Komagoro  


Chapter 8  
  
  
The days after the incident were very busy; Quatre had taken Relena with him and she was now in one of his houses. When Heero hit her he used so much strength that Relena had some broken ribs and her shoulder was dislocated, but the real reason of why Quatre had her there was because she was under house arrest and with a psychiatrist. They decided that she needed therapy and Quatre told them he would take care of it.   
  
Wufei had gone with Treize and Zechs; he thought that it was important that Zechs knew all what had happened, besides he wanted to talk with both of them about the war too. For him and all the pilots Relena was unable to be the head of the Sanc Kingdom and they couldn't let the most important symbol of peace fell like that; it was of extremely importance to keep Sanc as the head of the peace negotiations.  
  
But with Duo and Heero things were far from normal. One would think that since Relena didn't cut the braid and all that he dreamed didn't really happen, then Duo would be ok and back to his normal self, but for Heero's and all of them surprise Duo didn't get well. When Heero found Relena and stopped her from cutting the braid Duo just cried. He embraced Heero and just kept crying for hours, and he never said a word; he didn't want to sleep either. Trowa had tried everything, even tried with hypnosis but nothing worked, after a week and a half of no sleeping at all, Duo fell unconscious and then entered in a comatose state.  
  
He was in one of Quatre's states and under the excellent care of his personal doctor. The hospital was the Winner Private Hospital, it wasn't a big place since it was just for the family members; it had the most advanced technology, but not even that could make Duo wake up. Duo had been in a coma for a week now and Heero hadn't left his side, he wrote to Dr. J about what had happened and that he wouldn't be doing any missions. His place was beside his koi, and this time he wouldn't fail him.  
  
* * *  
~At the WPH~  
  
"Duo... I know you can hear me. Please wake up, we miss you... I miss you so much"  
  
Heero was in small chair at the side of the bed; the nurses had brought a second bed to the room so he could sleep there. It had taken three nurses with broken ribs and noses to understand that he wasn't going to leave Duo alone. He had one of the braided boy hands in his and kept repeating his mantra, _Duo please wake up_. Trowa entered the room with a vase with flowers; he remembered once hearing Duo talk about how much he liked flowers, specially those rare violet roses that had been created not long time ago. That was exactly what he brought him.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
Heero looked at him and he bags under his eyes were clear evidence of lack of sleep and too much coffee. Trowa was really worried, it was enough with Duo. He didn't want Heero to get sick too.  
  
"There's no change Trowa... Nothing at all. I just... I just can't understand"  
  
Trowa set the vase with violet roses in the small table next to the bed and sat at the other side of the bed.  
  
"The human mind has very estrange ways to work. Duo suffered a shock of some sort; I don't know if seeing Relena with the scissors in her hand was the reason or not, but his mind was trying to protect him of something"  
  
"What if he never wakes up?"  
  
"I don't know, but I have faith in him... You know better than anyone else that he's one of the strongest people we've ever known"  
  
Heero smiled. Trowa was right, his Duo wouldn't leave without fighting, but what bothered him was that he couldn't help him. He couldn't get inside Duo's mind so this was a battle he had to fight by himself.  
  
"You will win Duo, and when you finally come back to us we'll be waiting here to welcome you back. I'll be here to greet you... so please defeat your inner enemy and wake up. Never forget that you're Shinigami, you're supposed to be indestructible"  
  
The pain in his voice affected Trowa a whole lot; would he been able to stay that calm and centered if Quatre were in Duo's place? He preferred to think that he would, for Quatre, but the truth was that he doubted it. Quatre was his center, he stabilized him. But the one in the bed wasn't Quatre; the one on the bed was the pillar of the team, it was what maintained the five pilots together and with it the hopes for peace.  
  
"Wufei is still with Zechs and Treize. He hasn't called, but there hasn't been any movements of any OZ troops either"  
  
Trowa hoped that at least this would distract Heero for a moment; the Wing pilot needed to clear his mind even if it was just for a while.  
  
"Dr. J told me that Wufei sent them the gundams with Howard, he said they would make some changes to them. I don't know if that's really necessary"  
  
And obviously it worked, but Heero didn't seem optimistic. He understood him; his reason to fight was lying in a bed without any sign of waking up soon.  
  
"The last I heard was that Tubarov was trying to take over OZ. That man is crazy and it's better to be prepared"  
  
* * *  
  
~In an Oz base~  
  
Wufei was sleeping on Treize's bed; all what had happened left him really tired and he hadn't had a decent sleep in weeks. Treize and Zechs were in the other room and were talking about the chance of stopping the war once and for all.   
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"My sister doesn't fit for the charge... I don't have any other choice. Wufei's idea isn't impossible, but Tubarov had been producing the mobile dolls non stop. He's decided to defeat and destroy the colonies and Duke Dermail is giving him all the monetary support he needs"  
  
"Those things only diminish the value of true soldiers, but they are powerful and we'll need all the help we can get. If Tubarov send the mobile dolls against the colonies the chance of the first Operation Meteor happening will be too real"  
  
Treize's face reflected all his worry, and he had more than one reason to be so scared. If only one colony fell to the earth it would be the end for all of them. The problem was that their most powerful forces were now lacking two members; without Heero and Duo to lead the attack it would be pretty difficult to win.   
  
They heard a noise from the other room; they looked at each other and then hurried to see what had happened to their koi. Wufei had woken up and in his attempt to reach for the clock he had hit a glass of water that was next to it; he raised his head to look at the both men who had entered the room so fast. He noticed the worried look on their faces and smiled apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry, I knocked off the glass accidentally"  
  
Treize walked to the bed and took the glass on the floor to leave it again in the small table, and Zechs had gone for some towels to dry the water on the carpet. The Oz general placed a hand over Wufei's head and caressed the soft black hair; the chinese pilot sat on the bed and rested his head on Treize's shoulder.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
Treize embraced him and answered softly.  
  
"I don't know dragon... I really don't know"  
  
Zechs placed the towels over the wet spot on the carpet and sat down at the other side of Wufei; he had his head down and his hands rested on his lap, the Tallgese pilot was as lost as the other two.   
  
"We need all the five gundams active; you are our strongest line of defense and attack, but with Duo in coma and Heero not wanting to leave his side leaves us weak"  
  
Wufei shook his head trying to clear his mind to think straight.   
  
"There have to be a way to make him wake up... What no one understands is **why** he's in that state. What could have triggered that kind of reaction; it just doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"Calm down dragon please... You'll end ill if you keep stressing yourself like this"  
  
"He's right Wufei, tiring yourself like this won't be of any help"  
  
Wufei sighed; he knew they were right, but his friend was in a bed without any sing of soon recovering and without any medical reason to actually be in that state.   
  
"Wufei, we have been thinking about what you told us and we agree with you. If Zechs take the charge of the Sanc kingdom there's a huge possibility to end the war, but Tubarov had been working full time with the mobile dolls. He can start an attack anytime soon"  
  
"And we need to be prepared to fight... I know. The scientists told me they had almost finished the changes on the gundams; they told me about adding Zero System to the other four gundams"  
  
"But as far as I know all of you had been already under that system"  
  
"No, I never piloted Wing Zero and after knowing what it did to Winner I really don't want to the take the risk"  
  
"Oh, I see. Did you tell them that?"  
  
Wufei reached for one of Zechs hands and turned his head to him.  
  
"Yes, but they said I would be able to control it. They're installing it anyway... I just-"  
  
"Shhh... Don't worry dragon, I know you will. You're strong enough to let something like that control you"  
  
But even when he trusted in his dragon he still felt afraid, the scientists weren't the only ones who had the program; he had managed to get the system himself and he installed it on Epyon. He knew perfectly well what that system could do; he had given the MS to Heero, but he gave it to Zechs whom took it back to his original owner. Epyon was now hidden and they never had planned about using it, now they had the feeling they would have to use it again.  
  
* * *  
~At Quatre's mansion~  
  
Quatre was in his study, checking his mails and trying to figure out how they would help Duo. He had gone to see Relena some hours ago and the doctor told him she would need to be under medication. She had been experiencing hysteric episodes and from time to time she would start screaming Heero's name and saying that he would come to save her and kill them all. She seemed to be living inside her own world, a world where Heero loved her and Duo was dead. They feared what would happen when she snapped out of her self-induced dream.  
  
Quatre's mail beeped in signal that he had a new e-mail from Trowa.  
  
"Please Allah, let those be good news"  
  
He opened the mail and he knew Allah wasn't hearing him; Trowa said that Duo had stopped breathing twice and that he now was with life support machines. It seemed as if he actually wanted to die, and Heero wasn't helping. In his rage and desperation he had hurt himself and was now on the operation room while the doctors tried to take two large pieces of metal from his leg and shoulder. Trowa didn't explain all the episode, but for what he understood Heero was shoved out of the room when the doctors were trying to help Duo and since the plot hadn't get a good night of sleep his reflexes weren't that good. He tried to get inside the room by the window, but had lost his balance and landed over a small construction at that side of the building. Two pieces of metal went through his right leg and left shoulder. He had lost a good amount of blood.  
  
"God Heero, you couldn't have chosen a better moment to be an idiot"  
  
He wrote Trowa back telling him that he would be there as soon as he could, and that he better tell the doctors to not separate those two under any circumstance. He sent the mail and turned off his laptop; he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger and sighed. He stood up from the chair and gathered all the files he had over the desk, took the laptop and left the office to make his trip to the hospital.   
  
* * *  
  
~Oz base~  
  
Lady Une knocked softly on the door and waited, when no one answered her she opened the door and entered the office. She noticed that the door of the room was closed, but even when she respected Treize's privacy this was important. She knocked softly again.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Lady Une sir"  
  
"Wait for me at the desk I'll be there in a minute"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
Treize looked at Zechs and he took the now sleeping Wufei in his arms and made him rest his head on his chest; Treize stoop up carefully and fixed his clothes to then leave the room. Once in his office he noticed that Lady Une hasn't take seat and was pacing worriedly from one side to the other.  
  
"Lady Une?"  
  
She turned to him and he saw not only worry but fear too.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry to bring you bad news but I got a report from space... Tubarov decided to attack the colonies and they gave an ultimatum to earth... White Fang will throw the Libra to earth once is finished"  
  
"Damn fucking bastards"  
  
It was a well-known fact that Treize Kushrenada never cursed, but given the circumstances no one would have objected his choose of words.  
  
"The leader is called Quinze and even when he says he's the voice of the colonies I know there's some colonies which won't follow him. Sir, the Libra is almost complete and even if the colonists weren't supporting him I think he would throw that thing into earth anyway. I know we don't have any right to ask them, but they may be our last hope to save earth"  
  
Treize motioned her to sit down and he for the first time didn't seat behind his desk; he sat down in the chair next to hers and took one of her hands.  
  
"Lady Une, the gundam pilots can't fight right now. I can't tell you why, but what I can tell you is that they want to stop this as much as we do. Please, go and tell our troops to be ready to go out to space as soon as possible"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
She stood up letting go of his hand and went to the door, then she stopped and turned to him.  
  
"And sir..."  
  
"Yes Lady?"  
  
"Tell him I wish him and his friends all the luck they can have, that I respect them and I hope they can win their battle"  
  
Treize looked at her with wide eyes, did she know about what had happened? About why they weren't able to do anything for the moment? But how?  
  
"Sir... as I told you some time ago you should have more trust on my abilities and intelligence. I may respect your decisions but I will always see for your well being and if that means to protect our enemy, then I will too"  
  
She bowed in respect and then left the room; Treize shook his head, leave it to Lady Une to know everything about him. He stood up and walked back to his room.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you when he wakes up. He really needs to rest... We all will have the hardest of our fights soon"  
  
With that Treize took off his shoes and jacket and laid next to his lovers.  
  
* * *  
  
~A place unkown to all except one person~  
  
He didn't want to see that again. He had been watching it over and over again, and it didn't seem like stopping anytime soon. The scene started just when he made the first cut and ended when the head fell to the bloody carpet; he saw each cut clearly, heard each scream and saw how the blood shed from the wounds. He could feel the pain and grief of the people there, the hurt of the one he loved, and his own pain for losing his memories and his past.  
  
He thought that this place would be dark, but instead he saw everything as if he were in a movie. He didn't understand. Had he done this for real or it had been just a dream? Did he die? Did he really lost his braid and became Shinigami? And the most important, did he lost Heero forever?  
  
The sequence was ending; he saw whom was supposed to be himself cutting Relena's head and this one falling to the floor, and then it was starting again. He wanted to scream to stop; he wanted to close his eyes and avoid looking at it again, but he couldn't. He had closed himself in that place and he didn't know how to get out. From time to time he would heard his voice, or at least he thought he heard it, because he hadn't heard it since a long time now.  
  
And that made him get even more depressed.  
  
What he didn't know was that he had a chance to leave that place, but in his current state he wasn't thinking right. It was then that he heard a voice again, but it wasn't the voice he wanted to hear.  
  
"Duo, please wake up. Heero needs you, and he can't talk to you right now"  
  
He couldn't understand what they were saying; he recognized the voice but not what he was saying. He noticed the desperation in Quatre's voice, and even when he wanted to ask him what did he say his body just didn't want to work. His voice didn't come out and his couldn't move his arms or legs.  
  
_Where the fucking hell I am?!_  
  
He had been asking himself that for a long time now and he always ended with the same answer... nothing. The ones he saw in the screen wouldn't answer him and the ones talking to him wouldn't talk clear. Again he thought about the reason of why he was there; he had almost convinced himself that he was being punished for his crime. Maybe he actually did it and this was the price he had to pay.  
  
_Maybe... maybe I died and this is hell?_  
  
*_Stop saying bullshit! You're not dead_*  
  
_Who?!_  
  
*_Soldier boy is right, you're a real baka sometimes_*  
  
It was then that he noticed it; the image had stopped as if someone had pushed the pause button and the one who was supposed to be him turned his head towards him.  
  
* * *  
  
~In a room at Quatre's mansion~  
  
"Heero will come and kill you all! He'll save me! Because he loves me too much to let you bastards keep me in here!"  
  
Once again Relena was under one of her episodes; the doctor and some nurses had come to check on her and they had found her awake and trying to set free from her restraint. The doctor had seen himself in the necessity to strap her to the bed, and they had to tie her good arm and her feet to the bars. Or she would end hurting herself even more.  
  
"You are just a bunch of psychos!! Let me go or he will kill you all! Heeeeroooo!!! Help me!!"  
  
Four nurses were trying to make her stop moving so the doctor could inject her the sedatives. He checked the syringe and then cleaned the inside part of her elbow; he used one hand to help the nurse to get the arm still and then injected her. They released her and she started to writhe again, but after some minutes she started to relax until she fell asleep once again.  
  
"I feel pity for her Dr. Crawford"  
  
The man shook his head; he felt bad for her too.  
  
"I know, but there's not much we can do"  
  
They left the secured room. It didn't depend of them really; she was the one who had to do the hard work if she wanted to get well, but it was obvious that she wasn't aware of her illness,  
  
* * *  
~At the WPH~  
  
Trowa and Quatre were now resting in a couch in the room were Heero and Duo rested. Since he owned the place he could do whatever he wanted and so he asked the nurses to put a couch. He had installed two phone terminals so he could have his and Heero's laptops always turned on. Just in case the doctors or Wufei needed to communicate with them.  
  
"Even in that state Duo is in great pain... I can feel it"  
  
"And Heero is not that much better"  
  
"I know. How did this happen? When did things go so bad?"  
  
"I don't know little one... I just hope for both of them to get well as soon as they can"  
  
Quatre pressed himself harder into Trowa's arms; they couldn't do anything now, just wait and see if something happened. He had been just starting to fell asleep when Heero's laptop beeped; he was going to stand up but Trowa made him stay on the couch and he went to read the new mail.   
  
"It's from Wufei; he's coming back, but he's not coming alone"  
  
"Is Zechs coming with him?"  
  
"And Treize too. It seems that things just got worse"  
  
Quatre frowned.  
  
"Great... just when I thought things **couldn't** get worse, they actualy did"  
  
Trowa didn't even bother to close the mail; he just walked back to the couch and sat down. He took Quatre in his arms and lay down; they better rest now because he had the feeling that hey wouldn't be doing it again any time soon.  
  
* * *  
  
~Back into Duo's mind~  
  
_What the hell!?!_  
  
The one in front of him was, well himself, but his hair was short and black and his eyes were blood red. He could see the black and sharp nails contrast against the extremely pale skin.  
  
*_You should stop asking that... I already told you we're not in hell_*  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes and he noticed he now was able to move.   
  
_Who are you?_  
  
*_You should know, you have been telling everyone who I am_*  
  
Duo arched an eyebrow and then he understood.  
  
_Shinigami_  
  
**~tbc~**  
  
Well, I know this is getting kind of confusing, but I said it was TWT and I changed a lot of the original time line as you already could see. So please bear with me if there are some mistakes; it's difficult to change the time line without getting kind of confused ^^!  
  
Now into the reviews!!  
  
  
**justaname**   
-Don't worry I will, I still have some thing under my sleeve!! ^^V  
  
**chibidark angel**   
-Glad you liked it, I was kind of scared of what people would think of it.   
-I don't know! ^^V You'll have to wait a little more to know what it was ^^!  
-Well, you will have your 13x5x6 lemon. But it'll take some time, as I said before I started classes and I don't have too much time to write. TT  
-I agree with you about Quatre being the weaker one, but sadly it's not in my plans to write 4x3 or 3x4 soon.  
-I don't think I'll make a sequel, but this still hadn't ended! ^^V  
  
**xxkurenaixx**   
-Oh! Ok ^^!  
-I can't tell you, that would be a spoiler ^.~  
-But be patient and you will know what it was!  
  
**oracale**   
-I still want to know why they deleted my account TT  
-Good you feel better now ^^   
-I'll try to update as soon as I can, but as I said I don't have much time to write now.   
  
**IchigoPocky**   
-^^ Then I hope you liked this chapter too. It took me a long time to write this one, but I finally could do it.  
-I've noticed that there's a lot of people who was glad that it actually didn't happen, but if it was a dream or not I can't tell you! ^.~  
  
**Chara**   
-Hey! Thanks for the gift!  
-I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!  
  
**Lain_Fujimiya_ Tsukiyono**  
-*looks at her new 1x2 plushies with heart shaped eyes* Thank you!!!  
-You will understand soon dun worry. ^.~  
  
**Akira-Khushrenada-Merquise**   
-Oh she WILL pay don't worry, this still hasn't ended!! *evil laugh*  
-*sigh of relief* I felt very scared for a minute there ^^!  
-Well, since you like 13x5x6 then you'll be happy to know that I'll write one for Chibi Dark Angel, she won my contest and she asked for that particular threesome. ^.~  
  
**Hyperbole**  
-^^! Please don't compare her to something edible, I might end not wanting to eat never again ^^!  
-Well, you'll have to wait to know what really happened. ^^V  
  
**Dami**  
-Be sure my demon side enjoyed it and my saiyajin side did too!!  
-And yes, it was satisfying to kill Relena. ^^V  
  
**BlackRose1356**   
-Oh my... I've been enjoying a lot reading people's guessing about what really happened ^^!  
-Hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
**bleeding soul**   
-Glad you liked it that much!!  
-I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! ^_^  
  
**Lone Wolf **  
-^^ Thanks! It seems that the dead scene got a lot of people happy! That makes me happy too!!   
  
**Chaos**   
-I know this may sound kind of self-centered but I loved the death too!  
  
**asaroth69**   
-Indeed, I will bash her as much as I can!!   
-And as you can see this is far from ending, so she will suffer a lot more!  
  
**eyes in the darkness**   
-Hehehe... No one could get enough of a naked Duo, just ask Heero!  
  
**Empress of Existence**   
-And now I updated again. From now on I'll take longer to update, my studies take most of my time TT  
  
**Anika-chan**   
-There's a site with a Relena torture game and other where you can find **_www.heerosferret.com/toast.h tm l (The Relena Torture Game) www.stormpages.com/antirelena/index.h tm l (Anti-Relena-Movement's-Soldiers)._** (without the spaces at the end)  
-Too much lemons make lemonade and PWPs and this is not one, sorry^^! But I'll see if I add another lemon, but I can't promise you anything sorry.  
  
**Seishi Sairensuno**  
-Do you really think this is THAT well written?! I feel honored! *blush*  
-And if you liked the dead, then wait patiently because I'll keep torturing her!! *evil laugh*  
  
**Duo-chan**   
-^^ Well, she'll appear again but just to be tortured again!! Nyaaahahahaaaaa!!!  
-Glad you liked it so much, if my teachers get more human and give me less homework then I may be able to write sooner.  
  
**Maedeilain**   
-I feel very happy that it actually went as I wanted to.  
-I'm happy you liked it that much and I hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
**Ms. Talon**   
-Well, I think it will be explained in the next chapter or the one after that. I'm not really that sure ^^!  
-Glad you liked it! Tell me if you liked this one too!  



	8. Ins 09

Chapter: 9/?  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 and 13x5x6.  
  
Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. TWT  
  
Warnings: R, violence, darkness, madness, bad language and some sap. To those whom actually likes Relena I must tell you that I plainly hate her and **this fic is a real big Relena bashing, don't flame me for it because you have been already warned. ****All flames will be made fun of!** Since I had a big problem about Wufei's honor and loyalty to his comrades I send the timeline to fly far away and our dear Treize will not die ^^V   
  
AN: Well, this is my first fic about Gundam Wing so I ask you to please not be too harsh with me ^^! Even when there's 3x4 and 13x5x6 the main pair is 1x2. Maybe you could think Heero is OOC but I don't think so... He's in love; you know how that affects people. OOC Relena? Don't make me laugh, I don't think there can be an OOC Relena... I hope you understand what I mean. ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I got all the 7 Dragon Balls and asked Sheng Long to let me own them. Later I discovered that Kamisama had been arrested for plagiarism and fraud ^^!  
  
  
Again, All the answers for those who reviewed are the end of the chapter.

**Insanity  
**By Black Komagoro

Chapter 9  
  
The god looked at his human counterpart and smiled. Duo couldn't quite believe what he was seeing, and the fact that the damn dream had been repeating again and again didn't help much either. Did this mean that the dream wasn't a dream and it really happened?  
  
_Did... did this actually-_  
  
_*It did... but not how you think it did*_  
  
_Now I'm confused_   
  
_*I'm not surprised*_  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes.  
  
_Shouldn't you be at my side? Maybe all this time with Heero damaged you_  
  
Shinigami actually sweatdropped.  
  
_*Baka-*_  
  
_Yep! That's Heero's influence_  
  
He didn't know why, but he felt very calm being in his other half presence. Shinigami rolled his eyes and shook his head; he actually liked Duo, the boy had given him another point of view about being Shinigami, even if said boy didn't know he actually was Shinigami.  
  
_So... Are you going to explain me?_  
  
_*Indeed*_  
  
The place changed and now they were in the hospital room; Duo could see his own body lying on the bed and next to his was Heero, bandaged and sleeping. On the couch he saw Trowa embracing an obviously disturbed Quatre, both were looking at Duo's bed and time to time they wold look towards Heero. Duo frowned.  
  
_What happened to Heero?  
  
*As your friend Quatre said, he was an idiot*  
  
Hey! That's my lover you're talking about   
  
*So? He still did something stupid*  
  
Ok, ok... I got it, now explain  
_  
_*I'm trying to. Now please shut up and listen; Heero had been all this time next to you, and when the doctors made him go out of the room he tried to get it through the window. As you can see he couldn't make it*_  
  
_Mission failed_   
  
_*Indeed*_  
  
Duo sighed.  
  
_Heero no baka... Anyway, at least he's ok... he's ok, right?_  
  
_*Yes, but he's weak. It was not a soft fall*_  
  
Duo fell silent and shook his head. He looked once more time toward Heero and then turned his eyes towards Shinigami, there was something about him that intrigued Duo and he wanted to know what was that.  
  
_There's something I want to know_   
  
Shinigami looked at him and nodded.  
  
_*What is it?*_  
  
_Well, I noticed that there's a big difference between you and the Shinigami from my dream... Why?_  
  
_*That wasn't a dream Duo, it was a vision... You could see the future that would have happened if you had lost your braid by Relena's hands. The result of that action would have turned me into what you saw*_  
  
_Oh... wow. Then everything I heard was true? All of what my friends and Heero said was true?_  
  
_*Yes it is... Why it surprise you so much?*_  
  
Duo lowered his eyes.  
  
_Well I... I didn't know I meant so much to them. I mean, even Zechs turned against his sister because of me!_  
  
_*You underestimate your own value Duo. Don't take it wrong, but you really are unaware of your own importance*(*)  
  
What do you mean?_  
  
_*You'll have to find that by yourself. There's no point on it if I tell it to you*_  
  
Duo thought about it, but the only importance he gave himself was the fact that he was a gundam pilot and that he was fighting for the peace between the earth and the colonies. And so he expressed it.  
  
_My only value is as the pilot of Deathscythe Hell_   
  
_*In part... but there's much more than just that. The moment you get that you'll finally wake up*_  
  
Duo opened his eyes in shock.  
  
_But I can't stay here!! I have to go there and fight a war!_  
  
_*I'm sorry Duo, but you have no other option*_  
  
Shinigami left without saying another word and the dream started to play again. Duo felt as if he were in a cinema again, but he definitely didn't like the movie.  
  
_No please... not again!_  
  
* * *  
  
Quatre stood up when he heard the knock on the door, slowly he walked towards it and opened what he thought was a too heavy piece of wood, he really was tired. He raised his eyes just to find himself almost face to face with non other than Treize Kushrenada, top head of Oz organization.  
  
"Oh... You've finally arrived... good"  
  
The blonde Arabian stood aside to let the tall man enter the room, being closely followed by Zechs and Wufei. The Chinese boy looked at his friend and frowned.  
  
"You look too tired, you should sleep more"  
  
Quatre shook his head.  
  
"I know, but Trowa is even more tired than I am so I decided to let him sleep and I would look after them"  
  
He said pointing towards Heero and Duo.   
  
"I see, but now that we're here you can go to sleep; you're not of help if you're tired. Now go to sleep and we'll talk when you have rested enough, ok?"  
  
Quatre just nodded and went back to the couch were his lover was sound asleep, carefully he sat down and rested his head over Trowa's legs, the Heavyarms pilot had his head resting over a pillow a nurse had given him before and his hands were lying at his sides. When he felt the weight over his tights he instinctively moved his hands to rest them over Quatre`s head and continued sleeping; Quatre followed almost instantly.  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
Treize asked his Chinese lover, Wufei looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing, except watching them. We need them fully awake and with their mind clear"  
  
"I see"  
  
Zechs was looking over the window and Treize sat down on the chair that was next to Duo's bed; he looked at the boy intrigued.  
  
_What could have been so traumatizing to leave you like this?_  
  
* * *  
  
"...He was trying to SAVE YOU! And this is how you pay him?! Destroying the most beautiful soul I've ever had the pleasure to meet?!"  
  
Duo had stopped trying not to hear and see the scene developing in front of him, instead he decided to try and see if he could find what Shinigami told him to find... His own position and value.  
  
"...you took the most important thing away from me. You destroyed Duo the exact moment you cut his hair, and with it you destroyed my life. Duo was like the elixir of life for all of us, he reminded us that besides of being gundam pilots we were humans too"  
  
_Could that be true? Do I really mean so much?_  
  
"...If you had taken just a minute to get to know him you wouldn't have done this!! He's the most amazing person I've ever known! He went through awful times; he survived things you wouldn't even stand to see!! He's an assassin and a terrorist!! But he's also someone with a heart of gold! Even when he had a horrible childhood he was always so alive!!"  
  
Duo shook his head, it wasn't that he lowered himself but he didn't thought that high of himself either. After all he had killed too many people and it was his fault that his friends and the ones he considered his parents died in L2.  
  
"But what would you know about living in the streets, having to steal to feed yourself. Not knowing if you'll survive another night sleeping in a dirty street with the cold asphalt as your bed. Having to sell yourself to at least get some money, so time to time you could get some dirty clothes"  
  
_How does he know about that?! I never told him about my life as a whore! _  
  
"You don't know what is it, when you have finally find a place you could almost call a home, to see how it was burned up to ashes and not being able to help the ones you once called you family. You don't know what is to see how the person you came to call a mother, die in your own arms. He lived all of that and even more worst things, and still was showing us a smile, comforting us when things seemed too hard to bear..."  
  
Duo didn't understand; he knew he had told Heero about some parts of his life, but he had never talked about the darker parts. Heero only knew that he had to steal his food and that later he had been found by father Maxwell, but nothing about what happened next.  
  
"...You killed the only light in my life!! He was the only one who kept me going on, he was my reason to keep living. He made me forget there was a self-destruct button in my gundam!!... Love him so much that if he never wakes up I'll kill myself just to be with him!!"  
  
Duo was crying now and he thought he understood what Shinigami had said; he was more important for Heero than he had thought. Maybe that was his value, to keep the perfect soldier alive and human. He didn't know there was much more.  
  
"...thing Solo left me, he told me to keep my hair long and I did as a way to never forget him; I did it in his memory"  
  
_Solo..._  
  
Duo kept watching how he hurt Relena physically and mentally and how he finally took her life in the name of Heero's lost happiness. When the scene ended it all started once again, but he for once wasn't paying attention to it. His mind was now years in the past, with Solo and the gang he used to tag along with and then the scene changed. His memories were showing him things form the past, things he didn't want to remember.  
  
The boy next to him was dying, he couldn't do anything and he hated himself for being the only one who didn't get sick. He couldn't understand why, and really didn't care... the only thing he cared was that his best friend was dying and he couldn't do anything. The moment Solo died the scene vanished and another appeared; he didn't remember it, and it was kind of estrange because he knew he had an extremely good memory.  
  
"Solo... why did you save him? You could have used that vaccine in yourself..."  
  
Solo looked at the other boy and smiled.  
  
"Because I have this feeling that he has an extremely important thing to do later... He will change a lot of people's life, for good. That boy will have an important place in the future of the colonies and earth..."  
  
_He gave his life for me?!_  
  
Duo couldn't believe what he was hearing; his best friend and the person he admired the most had refused the chance to be cured and keep living, for him a street rat.   
  
"What if you're wrong?"  
  
"I'm not wrong... that kid has something special that told me to keep him safe"  
  
"You love him, don't you?"  
  
Solo nodded.  
  
"Yes... he captivated me. He's so pure I couldn't help it"  
  
Duo was crying, he wanted to get inside the image and tell Solo he had loved him too.   
  
_Solo you idiot... you should have told me, at least you wouldn't have died with that pain in your heart..._  
  
Duo kept watching the different scenes from his past; he saw when he arrived at Maxwell Church with the father, how sister Helen had tried to cut his hair and failed and finally having to braid it. Duo smiled at that memory.  
  
Then he saw how those men attacked the church and he offered to find an MS in exchange of the others life. And how he found the church completely destroyed when he came back, how Sister Helen died in his arms and how he promised that Shinigami would have his revenge.  
  
_And he got it..._  
  
And once again he saw something he was sure he had never lived.  
  
"Father... what do you thing of little Duo?"  
  
The old man smiled happily.  
  
"He's a soul like I have never seen before. Even when he lived rough times his soul kept its pureness... He'll be an amazingly important part of our future and the future of all the people in earth and the colonies..."  
  
Sister Helen agreed with him.  
  
"I know what you mean, I have this feeling that he'll leave his mark in the hearts of a lot people, the same way he did with ours. That boy will make those close to him happier than they never were before"  
  
Father Maxwell nodded and stood up, and it was then that the image faded and was changed for other one. Once again it was one he couldn't remember; he could recognize the place as once of Oz cells, inside there were Heero and Trowa.  
  
"You already miss him don't you?"  
  
The only thing Trowa got was a small nod and a _hn_ for an answer.  
  
"I don't know what it is about him, but every time he's with us the tension disappears..."  
  
"Hn... I know"  
  
Trowa shook his head; he wasn't a good talker but even him couldn't stand being in silence that long, but it seemed that Heero actually could.  
  
"He'll make it, won't he?"  
  
For once Heero smiled and actually answered.  
  
"He will... I trust in him and he won't let them win... Duo's a lot stronger than he let people see"  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"He made something to you, didn't he?"  
  
There was a tiny smirk in Trowa's lips and he saw how Heero's eyes shone for a second.  
  
"Yes he did... And I'll be forever grateful with him for that"  
  
The scene once again faded and Duo found himself utterly surprised; it really touched him when he heard Heero in his dream, but he knew this actually happened, he had talked with Trowa and for Heero to open himself like that was something. He couldn't recognize the next place, it was a space ship maybe the Peacemillion, but he wasn't really sure. He could see Quatre and Wufei, they were looking through a window from where they could see the beautiful image of the earth sphere.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it Wufei?"  
  
The Chinese pilot nodded.  
  
"I remember once Duo told me that if he survived the war, he wanted to live in earth and that he wanted to travel all around the world. He had never seen the sea before he came to earth, his colony is really poor and they couldn't have things like artificial beaches... He told me that the most closer he had been of something green had been a really pathetic christmas tree he had stolen from a shop"  
  
Wufei didn't say anything, he had lived in a place that was surrounded by trees; he even had a field of flowers were he liked to go to read. He appreciated that, but couldn't imagine how it felt for Duo when he had gone to earth. Right then he learned to value what he once had more that he had ever done.  
  
"Duo's amazing... Even without knowing he had taught me so much..."  
  
"I know what you mean... Maxwell didn't have all the commodities we had, so he values all the things he has more than we do. He can be loud and act like a child sometimes... ok most of the times, but I must admit he's an incredibly especial person"  
  
Quatre turned to look at his friend.  
  
"I respect him Winner, even when I don't say it"  
  
Quatre smiled pleased.  
  
"I know Wufei... I feel there's something really special about him; I don't know what it is, but my heart is telling me. No matter what we must stay close to him when this war comes to an end"  
  
Wufei smiled, he knew what Quatre was trying to say.  
  
"Maxwell is the one who keep us all together... I know"  
  
The scene faded and he kept like floating in a black space, thinking about what he had seen.  
  
_Am I really __**that**__ important? Did I really change so many people?_  
  
Duo didn't know what to think, but he knew he had to resolve it soon; or there wouldn't be a tomorrow.  
  
_Is this what Shinigami meant?_  
  
He then saw that another scene appeared in front of him. He was watching one of his memories about the time when he was trying to help Heero. He saw himself on the floor, unconscious and with a black eye and surely with a lot of bruises in his body, but he smiled because he knew he was doing something. It was then when he saw Heero knelt down to lift his unconscious body from the floor and take it to their shared room.   
  
The Wing pilot gently lowered Duo on the bed and started to check him to see if there was something broken or bleeding too much.  
  
Duo was shocked he thought it had been Trowa or Wufei the one that had brought him to his bed that time. He saw the way Heero looked at him with an expression of worry and anger; the perfect soldier had looked after him until he was sure Duo was ok. When he felt the boy had recovered and was sleeping peacefully he left the room. The 'camera' was following Heero and he saw how the boy left the room and went back to the living room of the safe house to work on his report.  
  
He saw the screen and his eyes widened; Heero wasn't writing his report to Dr. J he was writing what he thought it was the pilot's journal and right now he was writing about Duo.  
  
/April 16th 195 AC  
  
Once again Duo tried to make me talk and failed, this time I hit him harder than the other times. I don't know what's happening to me, but every time he tries to make me do something I feel strange, and I don't like that. I can't feel anything, that's a nuisance and I can't have weak point that could be used by the enemy.   
  
I should ask Dr. J to be re-trained, but I want to try to deal with this by myself. I want to kill him but he's a good pilot and an expert in stealth and with all kind of explosives, I need that expertise for missions. He had been making me feel needs I never had before, and I don't know if I should act over those needs or not.  
  
Trowa and Wufei went to a mission in the sea; if they succeed we may finish the war sooner.   
  
Wing need to be re-calibrated and Deathcsythe must be repaired, the extension of the damage is not large but it is important no less. Quatre fixed the difference of weight of the right arm of Sandrock, but it still need to be tested./  
  
Duo smiled; he now wanted to wake up more than ever. He too had a journal and now he wanted to talk about it with Heero, he wanted him to know everything about him and he hoped Heero would let him read his. The scene changed but once again he saw Heero in front of his laptop and like before he read over the boy's shoulder; he knew that was wrong but if Shinigami, because he knew it had to be Shinigami's doing, was showing him then it was important.  
  
/July 27th 195 AC  
  
I finally accepted it, I love him, or at least that's what I think this is. I've never worried so much for someone else; Duo told me he loved me and that even if I didn't loved him back he would always be there for me. That boy is amazing; he had changed all of us I think he's like the pillar of the group, he keeps us together and makes our lives a little less heavy to bear with.  
  
I discovered that Wufei had been visiting Zechs Merquise and Treize Kushrenada and I'm sure that some months ago I would have killed him for high treason, but now I can't. Besides, I know him and he's a man of honor, I respect him and knew he won't betray us. All this was thanks to Duo, he made us know each other and I have this feeling that he saved all of us from killing each other.  
  
Another thing I learned is that he can be a really jealous person and I learned that I'm not the only one who can't stand Relena. She had been following us for a long time now and every time she had been putting us in more danger than we had ever been before. I must find a way to get rid of her without killing her, and I must find it fast.  
  
Dr. J wrote me back about the issue of being re-trained; he rejected my request. Told me it was normal and that it was better because I wouldn't have any problem sending him to missions, and he was right. Duo and I talked about that and both agreed that we wouldn't decline any mission or fail one to try and save the other. We both know that the war must be stopped, no matter the sacrifices. Anyway, even if I still send him to missions I still get too worried for my own good. I should talk to him again, he'll know what to do./  
  
Now Duo was understanding more and more about what his other side had told him. He now was used to the change between visions and by the way things were going he probably would see another entrance of Heero's diary, and he wasn't wrong. Once again he was reading behind Heero's shoulder.   
  
/October 27th 195AC  
  
I can't believe what that fucking bitch tried to do. If it weren't for Duo I would have never done what I did; my mission was much later that same day, but I had a feeling that something really bad would happen so I lied to him, yes I lied to him... he'll never forgive me that one. I left at 3:00 a.m. when I should have gone at 6:30 a.m. I wouldn't warn him because then he wouldn't sleep and he needed it.  
  
I left the room and when I was leaving the dorms I saw her; she didn't see me and I was glad for that. I walked as if nothing happened and disappeared behind a wall, and as I expected she didn't move until she was sure I had gone for sure. After 15 minutes she started to walk towards the entrance of the dorms and I followed her from close but far enough so I wouldn't be seen.  
  
I saw her opening the door of the room slowly and then closed it softly; I had to admit she had some brains to actually getting this far without Duo noticing it, but in other hand Duo wouldn't wake up unless she was as loud as an Oz attack. We had made love and he's a heavy sleeper after sex, leave it to Duo to have those kind flaws, even if I find it cute. Thank God he would never read this.  
  
I rapidly entered the room just to see her taking a pair of scissors and heading towards the bed. I didn't waste time and took my gun to press it against her nape, she stood there paralyzed and her hands trembling. It was then that Duo woke up screaming; I really don't know what he was dreaming but he was looking for his braid and when he found it and sighed in relief he noticed the scissors and then Relena. He called her and it was then that he noticed me pointing my gun at her.  
  
I told her to drop the scissors and then hit her, and even before she could say a thing I gagged her. Duo was extremely afraid and even when I wanted to ask him what had he dreamed about I couldn't, because he embraced me and started to cry.  
  
Duo fell into a coma and it had been a week now, I can see how the group is starting to brake down. Quatre took Relena with him to put her under house arrest and under a psychiatrist; I really don't care what will happen to her. Trowa is here with me and I know he thinks I'll lose it soon too. Maybe he's not that wrong.   
  
Wufei left to talk with Zechs and Treize, he may have a solution for all this and we maybe can finish this damned war. I don't know what to do, he was the one who kept us all together and now that he's not here anymore not even Quatre can help. I need him more than ever and without him we will never make it.   
  
In his own crazy way Duo took the best of each one of us and mixed it so perfectly well that we worked as if we were just one person. I don't want to think of what will happen if he doesn't wake up soon.   
  
Please Duo wake up and keep doing your practical jokes, you don't know how much I miss them. How much I miss your smile and the sound of your voice. I know that even Wufei must be missing it, if I 'm not wrong he'll be back here soon and maybe even Treize will be with him. I know you're dying to make one of your best practical jokes on him.  
  
Please come back to me./  
  
Duo understood, those last words made him understand.  
  
_My place here is to keep them going on; I'm important because I'm the link between all of them. My value resides in my carefree nature, because it remember them that they're not only gundam pilots in a war, they are humans too and that they have all the right to enjoy life even if they're in a war_   
  
_*Yes*_  
  
_I am Duo Maxwell pilot of the gundam Deathscythe Hell, and it's my duty to keep my friends together and alive_  
  
_*Exactly, but...*_  
  
_I am Duo Maxwell pilot of the gundam Deathscythe Hell, and it's my duty to keep my friends together and alive_  
  
_*And?*_  
  
_I am Duo Maxwell... I am who I am and I accept myself as I am..._  
  
Duo closed his eyes and smiled; Shinigami stood there looking at him and waiting for him to recognize himself.  
  
_I am Duo Maxwell... I'm a joker, I'm Shinigami, I'm gay and an ex-whore_  
  
_*What else?*_  
  
_I am Duo Maxwell... I may never forgive myself for the deaths of my friends on L2... but I'll never make them regret having saved me_  
  
Duo felt how an invisible weight was being lifted from his shoulders slowly.  
  
_I am Duo Maxwell... I'm a killer and a terrorist _  
  
Duo opened his eyes and there was a grin on his face.  
  
_I am Duo Maxwell... And I like it!_  
  
Shinigami smiled and disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Quatre jumped from Trowa's arms, the Heavyarms pilot got scared from the sudden movement and Wufei, Zechs and Treize looked at him with their eyes wide open.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
The blonde Arabian turned his head to look at his lover and the smile on his face told him almost everything.  
  
"Duo's back and he's fine... I can feel it"  
  
They all turned to see the Deathscythe pilot, but there wasn't any change, at least nothing obvious for the other four.   
  
"But Quatre..."  
  
Quatre looked at Zechs and smiled.  
  
"Believe me Zechs, he's just sleeping now. He had finally come back from wherever he had been for the last two weeks. We need to wake Heero up..."  
  
Wufei was going to protest when Trowa stopped him.  
  
"Heero promised him that he would be the first thing he would see when he finally decided to wake up"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Treize looked at his lovers and then back to Trowa.  
  
"So, what we'll do now?"  
  
"Wake Heero up and wait till Duo wakes up"  
  
"Then we'll talk about what we'll do with White Fang and Tubarov... first the first"  
  
Trowa walked towards Heero's bed and tried to wake him up, the doctors wanted to give him more sedatives, but Quatre stopped them so it wouldn't be difficult to wake him up, the problem was that Heero would wake up without knowing where he was or why and that made him dangerous.  
  
"Heero... Heero wake up!"  
  
Nothing, maybe the sedatives were too strong, but they all knew Heero was quite resistant to sedatives. Suddenly Quatre smirked and told Trowa to step aside.  
  
"Are you sure little one? Who knows how he'll react..."  
  
Quatre's smirk was even bigger.  
  
"Believe me, he won't attack anyone..."  
  
Quatre leaned next to Heero and whispered something in his ear, two seconds later the Wing pilot was wide awake and trying to stand up.  
  
"Where?!"  
  
"Calm down Heero, you can make your wounds re-open"  
  
Heero frowned and glared at Quatre.  
  
"Liar..."  
  
"It was the only way to wake you up..."  
  
Heero, calmed down and rested once again on the bed, he looked at Quatre and then at Duo's bed.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He's ok... Heero, please stay on the bed ok. If you move without thinking you may be unable to fight..."  
  
"If he doesn't wake up we all won't be able to fight Quatre"  
  
It was then that Heero noticed the smile of satisfaction Quatre was wearing.  
  
"Is there something I should know?"  
  
"Duo came back, he's sleeping right now and I think is the best to let him sleep for now, but he finally is back from that coma"  
  
Heero's eyes were wet, he took Quatre by his shoulders and shook him.  
  
"You're not lying right?! He's really back?!"  
  
Quatre tried to answer but couldn't because of the way Heero was shaking him.  
  
"I think he'll answer you faster if you let him go Heero"  
  
Heero glared at Zechs but let Quatre go.  
  
"Thanks... and no Heero, I'm not lying... Duo is finally with us"  
  
Heero let himself fell on the bed and closed his eyes, the smile of pure happiness in his face was enough for Quatre to know the boy was ok too.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero woke up slowly, the sun coming from the window was bothering him. He sat on the bed carefully and when he was about to stand up the curtains were closed. He closed his eyes and when he felt they were adjusted to the light he opened them again. Treize and Zechs were sleeping in each other arms on the couch, Wufei was who had closed the curtains and Trowa and Quatre weren't there.  
  
"Where's Quatre and Trowa?"  
  
"Good morning to you too, Yuy. They went to buy our breakfast"  
  
Heero shook his head to clear his mind and then looked at Wufei again.  
  
"I'm sorry... Good morning"  
  
He stood up slowly and went to the bathroom, he quickly did what he had to do and went back to the room, now wearing a bathrobe that covered a lot more than the hospital robe he was wearing. He walked towards Duo's bed and stood there at his side, it seemed that during the night, the doctors had came and took all the vitals out of Duo, now that he didn't need them it was better to take them out.  
  
"Good morning my love..."  
  
Heero raised a hand to caress Duo's cheek.  
  
"Will you wake up now?"  
  
He was caressing Duo's face softly when his hand was suddenly stopped by another and Heero found himself staring in two deep Amethyst orbs.  
  
"Yes I will wake up now... Good morning, love"  
  
~tbc~  
  
(*) Taken from the 24 episode of Neon Genesis Evangelion. I just looooooove Kaworu. ^^V  
  
Well, here's another chapter... this fic took a very unexpected turn; oh well now that it took the turn I'll have to see what I can do ^^!  
  
Now with the answers for the reviews of the previous chapter.  
  
**asaroth69 **  
-Well, now you know what came out of Duo's and Shinigami's encounter. ^^ I didn't even mention Relena this time because I anted to make this chapter Duo-centric ^^!  
  
**Chara**  
-More pocky!! Yummy!! Thanks! ^.~  
  
**Aznfiregoddess **  
-Glad you liked the bashing, I enjoyed a lot making it! ^.~   
-And I know what are you talking about it happened to me too when I was looking for some fics ^^!  
  
**Akira-Khushrenada-Merquise**   
-^^ Well, I don't have as much time as I used to, so now I'll take more time between updates ^^!  
-Well, as I said this fic took an unexpected turn. About Heero, well I wold say that was because of lack of sleep and too much coffee.  
-Relena has always been crazy, no sane person can act like she does, period.  
  
**chibidark angel **  
-That's something I don't know how it happened... I was writing and it just appeared... so now I'll have to deal with it. ^^!  
-Well, in the original series he has his smack... He dies together with the Libra if I'm not wrong.  
-There won't be any lemon or lime by the time being... I'm more focused in other part of the plot, but I'll put another lemon at the end of he fic I think. ^.~  
-Don't worry about Relena, she'll get what she deserves... *evil laugh*  
  
**Loki Shifter **  
-Glad I could help you to enjoy the pleasure of torturing Relena. ^_^ I play that game every once in a while... it helps to get rid of stress ^^V  
-This chapter she didn't even appeared because she really wasn't needed ^^!  
  
**Super Poodle**  
-Errr... Now I really appreciate when people give me reviews, but being called a clown definitely not. There's ways and ways of saying things, even flames; please next time avoid the names ok? I know your intention was good, I can guess you actually liked the fic and want to read more, but the way you said it could be taken in the wrong way.  
-Still, thanks for your review and as you asked here's more. I hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
**Blaze the Raging Werewolf**  
-^^! Wolfie-wolfs? Are those cute? Can I have one too?  
-As you already see he got better and I didn't want to use Relena in this chapter because I had a headache when I wrote it and I didn't want it to get worse ^^!  
  
**save the gnomes**  
-Well... can't tell you anything I would be giving spoilers and that wouldn't be good... at least not for me ^^!  
-She'll have her torture dun worry.  
-^^! I'm a woman and proud of it! Well, I'm a half demon half saiyajin too but that's not what you wanted to know ^^V  
  
**Seishi Sairensuno **  
-You're enjoying this a lot, aren't you? He he he... keep enjoying it then.  
  



	9. Ins 10

  
Chapter: 10/?  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 and 13x5x6.  
  
Rating: R, drama, angst, lemon and sap. TWT  
  
Warnings: R, violence, darkness, madness, bad language and some sap. To those whom actually likes Relena I must tell you that I plainly hate her and **this fic is a real big Relena bashing, don't flame me for it because you have been already warned. ****All flames will be made fun of!** Since I had a big problem about Wufei's honor and loyalty to his comrades I send the timeline to fly far away and our dear Treize will not die ^^V   
  
AN: Well, this is my first fic about Gundam Wing so I ask you to please not be too harsh with me ^^! Even when there's 3x4 and 13x5x6 the main pair is 1x2. Maybe you could think Heero is OOC but I don't think so... He's in love; you know how that affects people. OOC Relena? Don't make me laugh, I don't think there can be an OOC Relena... I hope you understand what I mean. ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I got all the 7 Dragon Balls and asked Sheng Long to let me own them. Later I discovered that Kamisama had been arrested for plagiarism and fraud ^^!  
  
**WARNING**: You see, I don't know that much about psychology or mental illness, the only mind I've tried to analyze had been my dog's and I failed miserably ^^! So please forgive me if you think that there's something estrange with the way I develop Relena's problem. ^^  


**Insanity  
**By Black Komagoro  


Chapter 10  
  
Sally entered the Winner Private Hospital as fast as she could, why they didn't tell her before?! She had been in charge of all the medical issues of the five pilots. She should have been called earlier for God's sake! When the nurses tried to stop her she made use of all the training she had done with Heero of his _killer glare_ and for her satisfaction it worked.   
  
_Now they'll know what a really pissed off Sally Po can do! _  
  
She fastly entered the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor; she could have understood if it have been Wufei since the boy would try to cut your head before you could get close to him with a syringe in your hand. The Chinese pilot simply hated any kind of medical devices, especially if she was the one who held them.  
  
_Well, it's not my fault if he wouldn't keep still when I was trying to apply the antibiotic. It was his fault it hurt so much._  
  
Finally she reached the fourth floor and the door of the elevator hadn't been completely open when she was already out of it and walking down the hall towards Duo's room. Once in front of the door she took a deep breath and calmed herself; it wouldn't be good for Duo if she entered his room as if she were fighting Oz soldiers. Once she was ok she slowly opened the door and entered.  
  
Just to find Duo in Heero's arms and kissing each other as if their lives depended of it; she averted her eyes from there and her training took effect. She drew her weapon out of the holster and pointed it at Treize and of course Zechs who was right next to him.  
  
"No miss Sally! They're not here to harm us or anything like that!"  
  
"Onnas... never think before they act"  
  
Sally preferred to not acknowledge Wufei's remark. She looked at the leader of Oz, and by the way they were holding each other, his lover Zechs and then she put the gun back on its holster. Sally crossed her arms in front of her chest and shook her head.  
  
_It's just me or all the good looking guys in this war are gays? _  
  
She shook her head once again to clear her mind from those kind of thought and then turned her head to glare at Heero and Duo.  
  
"I hope you two have a very good explanation of why I wasn't informed of this situation before"  
  
"Well, I can be spared from your scold because I was in a coma all this time"  
  
"And you say it as if were the most normal thing to happen to a person Duo"  
  
Duo grinned and showed her the peace sign.  
  
"Ok then, Duo won't be scolded but the rest of you will, so start talking"  
  
Quatre sighed and then started to explain everything to Sally.  
  
* * *  
  
Une was pacing from one side of Treize's office to the other; she knew where he was and why but she couldn't stop worrying about it. She wanted to go and see how he was or at least call him, but he had given her orders about not contacting him under any circumstances. So when Treize's private phone rang she almost jumped out of her shoes; Une ran to the desk and answered the phone as fast as she could.  
  
"Sir?!"  
  
_No Lady Une, this is Zechs_.  
  
"Did something bad happen to him?!"  
  
_No, don't worry we all are ok. I'm just calling because Treize asked me to tell you to not worry for him, and that if you please could start the arrangements of our future attack to White Fang_.  
  
Lady Une almost sighed in relief, knowing that Treize was ok took a lot of weight off her shoulders.   
  
"I take then that pilot 02 has already woken up?"  
  
She could heard the gasp coming from the other side of the line, it seemed that Treize never told him that she actually knew what was happening.  
  
_Uh.. ye-yes Lady Une, he did. _  
  
"That's perfect. Please tell Lord Treize that all the soldiers and the MS will be ready by tomorrow morning"  
  
_Perfect... Thank you Lady Une_.  
  
"You're welcome Zechs, and please tell him I'll be waiting for him to come back"  
  
They weren't using a vid phone and Zechs was grateful for that, or she could have seen the sadness in his face.  
  
_I will Lady Une_.  
  
And she heard the click sound of the other side when Zechs hung up the phone. She didn't wait a second before she started to make all kind of phone calls to start preparing the troops and the MS. She would make Treize feel very proud of her work and even when she knew he would never reciprocate her feeling he still was the most important person for her and she knew he loved her in his own way.  
  
* * *  
  
Zechs opened the door of the room just in time to hear Quatre finishing his story.  
  
"And so that's all what happened miss Sally; we didn't call you because we all were busy with a lot of things and all the stress of Duo's condition, and later Heero's, made us get really tired"  
  
Sally nodded and then sighed.  
  
"Ok Quatre, I understand. Now I want to make a medical check to the five of you"  
  
Wufei jumped at that.  
  
"Oh no! You won't onna! Stay away from me with that damn needle of yours!"  
  
Sally sighed, this may took more time than she thought.  
  
"I'm sorry Wufei, but none of you will go to space without being checked by me first"  
  
Wufei turned his sight towards Duo and Heero, but they were just looking at each other with lovely eyes and holding each other hands*. Then he turned to look at Quatre and Trowa but they were looking anywhere but him, and when he turned towards Treize and Zechs for help they looked at him with eyes that said _I'm sorry but I can't help you_.  
  
"You two should be **with** me not **against** me you know?"  
  
"I'm sorry dragon, but she's right"  
  
"It's because we're **with** you that we think you should do as she says"  
  
Wufei sighed and resigned himself to his destiny at Dr. Sally _Sadistic_ Po's hands. Sally in other hand saw this estrange display of _affection?_ between them and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Is there something I should know Wufei? As a doctor I mean"  
  
Wufei gave her a glare and then his back.  
  
"Nothing onna, so stop asking"  
  
Sally chuckled and shook her head.  
  
"All of you are intelligent and healthy men, could one of you tell me if this is a kind of illness that only spread between good looking soldiers? Or they're just you?"  
  
Treize actually laughed at this.  
  
"Some people call it an illness Miss Po, and I don't think any of us would want to be cured"  
  
She smiled slightly, she knew perfectly what he was talking about, just watching the way Duo and Heero were **still** looking at each other and holding hands left it pretty clear.  
  
"Even thou, I think is a waste of good genes"  
  
God it was good to hear Duo's laugh after all that time. He was laughing for real and not because he wanted to make all the others happy, and Heero felt his heart jump in joy.  
  
"Well Sally, I can lend you some of my boys if you want to"  
  
He said and winked an eye, Heero shook his head and pinched his arm.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"I would have hit you but I don't want to take the risk of you going into another crisis"  
  
Duo grinned, but soon the grin disappeared from his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Hee-chan... I really didn't meant to... well maybe I did but-"  
  
"Shh... there's no need to worry about it now, you've finally come back from wherever you were and that's all I need to know ok?"  
  
Duo nodded and embraced Heero tightly.  
  
"Guys taking the risk of being the bad guy here-"  
  
"Don't worry Quat, that's the wizard's... I mean Treize's role"  
  
Treize and Quatre seemed to be the only ones who actually got the joke, leave it to Duo to like films as old as the Wizard of Oz and **know** that Treize had seen it too.  
  
"Ahem! As I was saying, we need to get ready, a lot of things had happened while you were sleeping Duo and none of them good"  
  
"Let me continue please Mr. Winner"  
  
Quatre nodded and let Treize explain all to Duo.  
  
"You see Mr. Maxwell-"  
  
"Just Duo please, I feel kind of old being called Mr. Maxwell"  
  
Treize nodded.  
  
"Ok, Duo... As I was saying, Lady Une had been monitoring all of White Fang's moves and when they knew about Miss Peacecraft's sudden disappearance they announced they would throw the Libra towards the Earth soon. They want to perform Operation Meteor as it was originally thought"  
  
At this Duo frowned.  
  
"What happened to Relena?"  
  
They looked at each other trying to avoid answering that question, but Heero finally decided to tell him.  
  
"Duo, what is the last thing you remember before falling into the coma?"  
  
Duo thought for a while, he felt a little confused because his thought of reality seemed to have messed with his memories of his talk with Shinigami and his nightmare. He tried harder and the last he could remember of being awake was when they had made love at the school after that everything was a little confusing.  
  
"It was falling asleep at your side in our room at the school... well, there's some confusing memories. I don't know if those were part of the dream I had or they actually happened"  
  
Heero sighed but explained anyway.  
  
"I told you that my mission was at three in the morning, but it really was at six thirty that same morning. I lied because that day I had been feeling something was wrong... When I left the room and were just going to leave the school I saw Relena waiting behind a wall. She waited until I had gone completely and then entered the boy's dorms; I followed her and she was heading to our room... I stopped just in time before she could do anything"  
  
Duo's eyes opened wide when he understood; he remembered what he had read in Heero's journal. She had actually tried to cut his braid... He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Wait Duo let me finish... As I said I stopped her before she could do anything and it was then that you woke up from your nightmare. In my rage I kicked her towards the wall and then gagged her. When I finally came to your side you started to cry and wouldn't want to sleep for a week and a half... after that you went into a coma. She was put under house arrest at one of Quatre's states and under psychiatric care. No one knows she's there"  
  
Duo tried to digest the info the best he could. Even when had been reliving the same nightmare again and again, it still shocked him the lost of his braid. Duo silently swore he would get his revenge over her for all the suffering she caused to his lover, his friends and himself.  
  
"I see... what will happen now?"  
  
It was Zechs the one who continued.  
  
"Wufei thought that if I take my position as the head of the Sanc Kingdom and representative of peace then we'll may be able to stop Quinze and this stupid war"  
  
That actually made him feel better, even when Zechs was his enemy he thought that the man way better than his sister to take the place as the head of Sanc.  
  
"I agree with him Zechsy"  
  
Zechs cringed at the name but said nothing because it seemed that Treize and Wufei actually liked it. And somehow that scared him a little.  
  
"So? What are we going to do with Quinze? I mean if he's ready to throw that damn thing over the Earth then we don't have too much time..."  
  
Heero turned to look at him.  
  
"Dr. J and Howard had been working on all the gundams... they'll install the Zero system in all of them"  
  
"I see... I already have been under it and I think I'll be able to control it"  
  
Wufei was nervous and both of his lovers noticed it.  
  
"Dragon?"  
  
The pilot of Shenglong looked at them and then at Heero.  
  
"Yuy please tell Dr. J to take the system out of my gundam... I've never been under it and I don't know if I can control it"  
  
Heero understood him but that decision depended of the scientist, not him.  
  
"I will Chang, but that will depend of them, not me"  
  
"Do it anyway"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Well, now that the meting is over I would like all of you, and I mean **ALL**, to follow me so we can start with your medical check"  
  
Zechs looked at Treize who in exchange looked at Wufei, who smirked in satisfaction and looked at both of his lovers.  
  
"This is pure justice!"  
  
And he started pushing both men out of the room following Sally and being followed by Trowa and Quatre. Heero in the other hand, took his robe off and took the clothes that where folded on a chair next to his bed to get dressed being careful to not damage the bandages on his shoulder and leg. When he was ready he took the robe and helped Duo to wear it on, once the longhaired pilot had his robe well secured Heero took him in his arms and left the room.  
  
"Heero... I can walk you know? Besides I don't want your wounds to re-open"  
  
"Let me spoil you for a while ok? And you should know by now how fast my body can heal Duo"  
  
Duo's eyes got wide and his jaw almost fell from its place. He knew Heero could be nice and caring if he wanted to, but he usually did it when there was no one else in the room with them. Now he was carrying him in his arms and not only in front of their comrades but on front of the enemy!  
  
"God I love you so much!"  
  
Duo passed his arms around Heero's neck and rested his head on his lover's shoulder carefully.  
  
"I know Duo... and I love you too"  
  
He softly kissed him on the lips, just to be reminded of their company by Sally.  
  
"Ahem! Hey you two, I know you're happy of being together again but we don't have time for this. We have to finish this check soon..."  
  
Sally was looking at them with a smile but the worry in her eyes was clear; they had to be ready as soon as they could to go to space and stop Quinze and Tuvarov. The first wanted to destroy the earth the other wanted to destroy the colonies, and they wouldn't let them have their way.  
  
"I know Sally... Come on Hee-chan! Take me to the torture chamber!"  
  
Wufei cringed at the name and if it weren't for Treize and Zechs he would have been out of the place in less than a second. Treize lifted his head to look at Duo and if looks could kill Duo would have been dead just right there.  
  
"It's just me or you kind of enjoy too much bothering my dragon?"  
  
Heero saw the look on Treize's eyes and he gave him one of himself, but before he could say a thing Duo stopped him.  
  
"Don't worry Hee-chan... after all he's right. I do like bothering Wu-bear"  
  
"MAXWELL! How many times I've told you to not call me that!"  
  
And they would have continued, but Quatre decided to let Zero take control of the situation and all of them knew better than messing with a Zero Quatre.  
  
"ENOUGH! Duo please stop bothering him! And you Wufei, should start developing a sense of humor! You'll only end with too much stress"  
  
They looked at him and then nodded silently. Quatre took Trowa's hand in his and continued following Sally while the other five followed him and his lover.   
  
* * *  
  
Relena was awake and looking to the wall at her right side, she couldn't move her legs or arms but it seemed that she didn't care anymore. Even when she had her eyes open it was clear that she wasn't there, her mind was in a very different realm, one where she was happy with Heero and there wasn't a war and more important there wasn't a Duo who could take Heero away from her.  
  
The doctors didn't know what to do. Sometimes she would start screaming for Heero to come and rescue her and others she would scream obscenities about Duo. And even when they had to run into the room to give her sedatives they knew those were there only times she was right in her mind because she knew where she was and who she was.   
  
However, those episodes had been less and less frequent and they knew it was a thing of time when she finally would lose it. She would end living in her own world of happiness... and lies.   
  
* * *  
  
They had finished with the physical exams, Sally told them that she would have the results of the blood tests the next day but that the rest of the their exams were ok. She told Heero to be careful with his shoulder and his leg, they still weren't completely healed and there was a chance for the wounds to re-open.  
  
"Don't worry Sally, I'll keep my eyes on him"  
  
"That's nothing new Maxwell... you **always** keep your eyes on him"  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
Wufei snorted.  
  
"You wish... After all I **do** have **two** excellent lovers"  
  
Treize and Zechs smiled at the same time and both feeling proud of themselves.  
  
"Uh... Fei? I think you shouldn't have said that..."  
  
Wufei turned to see both his lovers and suddenly felt like a rabbit at the mercy of two very hungry wolves.  
  
"I'm glad you think we are excellent lovers dragon"  
  
Treize leaned down to kiss him as passionate as he could and when Wufei thought he was going to pass form lack of oxygen the leader of Oz let him go, just to be caught by Zechs. The blonde only let him go because he pressed over the place where Sally had taken the blood sample, hard.  
  
"Ouch! Dragon!"  
  
Zechs and Treize had silently agreed with Wufei, it seems that Sally took her chance to punish both of them in her own way. Wufei was breathing hard because of the attack of his lovers, not that he hadn't like it of course.  
  
"Ki... sama. You're so dead Maxwell..."  
  
"Careful with what you say Chang"  
  
"Sorry Yuy but it's his fault... now they won't let me go for who knows how long"  
  
"Come on Wu-man, as if you didn't like it"  
  
Before Wufei could say anything else Zechs embraced him and Treize put his hand over the Chinese pilot mouth.  
  
"I think we should be going now, there's a lot of things we must get ready for the battle"  
  
"You're right, Trowa and I will call the Maguanacs so they'll be ready to go as soon as you say"  
  
"Heero and I will go to Howard's base to check on the gundams and get them ready for you guys-"  
  
"Maxwell, please tell the scientists to take the Zero system out of my gundam"  
  
"I will Fei, but you know they always end doing what they want"  
  
"I know, but try anyway"  
  
Duo nodded and then walked away towards his room to get dressed and take his and Heero's things. Treize said they could take them there and then they would go back to their base to make all the arrangements with Lady Une.  
  
* * *  
  
Treize's private plane was just leaving after they had dropped Duo and Heero on Howard's base; Duo was waving with his hands even when he knew they couldn't see them anymore.  
  
"You know they can't see you right?"  
  
Duo turned around and grinned.  
  
"So? Is the feeling what count, isn't it?"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes but smiled softly, those where the things that made him love the boy next to him so much. He leaned and kissed him softly.  
  
"Sorry to bother you guys but I think there's work to do, isn't there?"  
  
"Howard!!"  
  
The Deathscythe pilot ran towards his friend and glomped him.  
  
"How have you been!"  
  
The man smiled and gave a slight nod to Heero to greet him.  
  
"Very busy but fine... what about you? Are you feeling better now?"  
  
"Yeah... I may tell you everything later ok? Hey! Where are our gundams?! I missed Deathscythe like hell!!"  
  
Heero shook his head but smiled, but that smile didn't last long; he knew Duo was trying to not worrying him. He knew better.  
  
"The five of them are in the hangars, we've almost finished with Heavyarms and then we'll start with Altron-"  
  
"Don't install the Zero system in Altron, Wufei doesn't want to deal with it"  
  
Heero interrupted the old man in front of him.  
  
"I'm afraid that can't be done Heero"  
  
The one that had said that had been non other than Dr. J.  
  
"We need all the help we can get and the Zero system is necessary if we want to win this damned war"  
  
Heero looked at his mentor hard in the eye.  
  
"Wufei had never been under that system before, we don't know if he'll be able to control it"  
  
"I know that, but still we will install it. The system will enhance his ability in the battle field and if anything goes wrong we've had installed a inhibitor control in your gundam so you can interrupt the system even if you're far away from him"  
  
Heero nodded it was reasonable, but there was still something that bothered him. He knew how the system worked and even if he turned it off whatever thing it showed Wufei would affect him and so it would affect his performance in the battle.  
  
"The Zero system had showed us all different things and so it had made us react instinctively. The system told me that all who wanted to kill me was my enemy, Trowa recovered his memory and Quatre destroyed his own colony I don't know Wufei that well and I don't know what will he see... That's a potential danger"  
  
Duo, who had been just hearing decided to add his two cents in their talk.  
  
"With Wufei is even more difficult to know, since he tends to keep all about him and his past to himself. We don't have a clue about what could be his fears or doubts. Dr J. I understand your worry but I think it would be better if you just spare Altron"  
  
The old man looked at the two boys and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'll install it anyway"  
  
With that he turned his back and started to walk back to the hangars; Duo wanted to stop him, to tell him not to put the Chinese pilot under the Zero system. That he would just endanger his life, but Heero stopped him and shook his head.  
  
"I don't think there's anything we can do Duo, I'm sure he already discussed this with the other scientists. They will install it anyway and the only thing we can do about it is tell Wufei to be careful and maybe teach him to control it, even if just partially"  
  
Duo sighed in defeat. He wanted to protect his friend and comrade; he respected Wufei a lot and he definitely didn't want to lose him. Duo took Heero's hand in his and started to walk towards the hangars to see his beloved Deathscythe and let Heero inspect Wing Zero as well. He knew how much Heero hated others putting their hands over his gundam.  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei paced from one side of the room to the other. He hated to be waiting without doing anything, and no matter how much Treize insisted that making love was actually doing something, he wasn't going to be convinced that easily about it. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep with them, but he was just too worried about what was going to happen and of course there's was the problem of Altron too.  
  
"Dragon I know you're worried, but there's not much we can do right now. Lady Une had everything ready when we came here and now we only have to wait till Heero or Duo calls to confirm about the gundams"  
  
At the mention of the gundams Wufei flinched, all in all his biggest worry now was if he would be able to control the Zero system in case Heero couldn't convince the scientists about not installing it. Treize noticed this and sat beside his lover wrapping him in his arms.  
  
"Dragon don't worry, I know everything will be alright. You are a strong and honorable soldier and so I'm sure the system won't win over your will"  
  
Wufei buried his face in the strong chest in front of him and clutched the fabric of the red jacket that was part of Treize's uniform. He, maybe for the first time in his life, was really afraid of something.  
  
"After what happened to Winner I'm not that sure anymore. He's the gentlest person I've known and treasures human life over everything else... And just one time with the system and he destroyed his own colony. What are my chances when I'm actually a warrior?"  
  
He felt horrible, he wasn't supposed to be that weak but he couldn't stop feeling scared. Just then Zechs entered the room; he had gone to the lower hangars where the Epyon and the Tallgeese III were being checked. He saw the scene in front of him and felt like leaving them alone, but when Treize raised his face and looked at him he understood. The tall blonde closed the door and sat at the other side of Wufei.  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
The Chinese pilot turned his head and looked at his other lover with a look of pure desperation and that was the only thing Zechs needed to understand what was the problem.  
  
"You're still worried about Zero system, aren't you?"  
  
Wufei only nodded, not trusting his voice to be calm and steady.  
  
"I think I have an idea... Epyon has the same system in him, if you want you can try to use it now... at least that way you'll know what to expect of it-"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. Epyon's system is similar to Zero but not exactly the same, the one I installed on it is stronger than Zero. Even Heero had a lot of problems with it... I think Wufei will be completely able to control Zero but not Epyon"  
  
Zechs stayed silent, he had already tested Epyon and used it in battle; he knew the system was powerful but he didn't think Wufei would have problems with it. However Treize was right, after all he was the one who had designed Epyon, he knew the gundam even more than he did.  
  
"Don't worry Zechs, I appreciate your intention but I think I'll have to deal with Zero when the time comes"  
  
Wufei let go from Treize and leaned over to kiss his longhaired lover.  
  
* * *  
  
Trowa was looking through the small window of Relena's room. Quatre and him had come back to the state where he had left Relena only to discover the doctors had taken her back to the WPH because there they could give her better treatment. Quatre had sighed and then had called the Maguanacs to explain the situation and tell them to be ready to go to space. After that they had gone back to the hospital to check on Relena.  
  
"I kind of feel bad for her Quatre. I know that what she wanted to do was horrible but still"  
  
Quatre embraced his lover from behind.  
  
"If you didn't I don't think I could be with you. You do have a kind heart Trowa, not like her. You do worry for others, even if they're not the best of people"  
  
"I think that's because of you..."  
  
"You're getting sappy... But I like it"  
  
He smiled at his silent lover and then kissed him softly on his cheek. They stayed there waiting for the doctor to come and tell them how she actually was. A few minutes later the said doctor called them.  
  
"Mr. Winner, I'm glad you came"  
  
"But we can't stay for too long. Please tell us what's her condition"  
  
The doctor sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I don't know where to start... When you first brought her to me she was in hysterics, she would keep screaming and demanding and even threatening us, but for what you told me that behavior said she was at least aware of her surroundings, but now... Well, the episodes are less and less frequents. She doesn't want to eat so we had to put an IV with serum... I think she's closing herself in her own world"  
  
"Do you think there's a way to make her wake up? To make her come back to reality?"  
  
The doctor fell silent for a moment and after some minutes he raised his head to look at the two pilots.  
  
"When she was screaming she always repeated the name _Heero_, I think that if he comes here and she sees him she may recover her sense of reality"  
  
Quatre shook his head.  
  
"I don't think that can be done, the one she's been calling definitely would prefer to be killed before coming to see her. Isn't there any other option?"  
  
"I really don't know, maybe if a relative comes to see her and talks to her. Patients who are in the first stage of trying to lock themselves into their own world sometimes reacts when someone very close to them talks to them out of their self induced autism"  
  
"I see. She actually does have one, but I don't know if he'll be able to come sometime soon"  
  
Quatre looked uneasy, there was a few people who actually knew that Zechs Merquise and Milliardo Peacecraft were the same person and he didn't want to give more information than he should. Trowa placed a hand over his shoulder and helped him.  
  
"Her brother is a soldier and as you know no one knows when the war will be over. How long will pass before she can't be helped?"  
  
The doctor crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.  
  
"That's relative, she could take months or just a few days, it really depends of the level of shock that triggered her state in the beginning"  
  
"I see..."  
  
* * *  
  
They had check all he gundams and how Heero had predicted they installed the Zero system in all of them including Altron. Now it would depend of Wufei and that only made him feel worried. They both were in bed, and embraced together, even when they wanted to be **together** they knew that they still were weak. Heero because of his injuries and Duo because he had just woken up.  
  
"Hee-chan? What is bothering you?"  
  
Heero smile, Duo knew him too well.  
  
"Wufei, if he can't control Zero and he goes into panic it can be a problem"  
  
"I see, but I trust 'Fei and I think he'll control it. I mean, he may get a little disoriented at first but I'm sure he'll end having the upper hand"  
  
"I hope your God hears you"  
  
Duo chuckled.  
  
"I hope he doesn't... Instead I hope Quatre's god hears us"  
  
Heero looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Shinigami takes life... Allah, God, Buddha, etc Gives life... Now you understand?"  
  
Heero pinched Duo lightly and smiled.  
  
"And then you say I'm the mean one"  
  
Duo's smile grew bigger.  
  
"No one said I couldn't be mean... you just assumed it by yourself!"  
  
Heero laughed but a moment later his smile faded; he looked at his lover with worried eyes and caressed his face tenderly.  
  
"Duo... I would like to know what happened... I mean, why you were so scared to fell asleep and later wouldn't wake up... What could have been so terrible to scare you so much?"  
  
Duo closed his eyes and sighed, he knew Heero would ask him that sooner or later.  
  
He just had hoped it would be later.  
  
**~tbc~**  
  
*For those who knows Shaman King, it's the same way Faust VIII and his wife looks at each other after Anna brought her back, you know with the stupid smile and the stars and little hearts all around their heads. Please don't misunderstand me I LOVE Faust VIII but you have to admit that they have a stupid smile on their faces ^^!  
  
Once again this fic is giving me headaches ^^! Anyway, this chapter took me longer to write not only because of my studies but because I'm starting to deal with different problems for each couple, and the mental problems of Relena. If you're wondering if I'm going to let her live in her own little world, well this is the only time I will give spoilers and the answer is no... I have things planned for her. Letting her living her dream even if is in her head would be too good for her. ^^V  
  
Now with the answers for the reviews of the previous chapter.   
  
**Seishi Sairensuno**   
-I'm really happy you're enjoying that much! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this new chapter as much as the others.  
  
**chibidark angel**   
-^_^ Well, then this new chapter is more like an introduction for what will come in the future, hope you like it too. ^^  
  
**Me**   
-*blush* I think I'll never get used to these kind of comments ^^! Thank you a lot for your support and hope you liked this part too ^^  
  
**Blaze the Raging Werewolf**   
-*looks at her new wolfie-wolf and Duo plushy* KAWAII!!! *glomps Blaze* THANK YOU! I just love this kind of things!  
-Well, this wasn't so much Relena bashing but as I said to chibidark angel this is a kind of introduction of what will come later.  
  
**asaroth69**   
-Well, I only can say that there's a lot to come, so don't worry I'm far from having ended with all of them. Of course that includes the Relena bashing! ^.~  
  
**Akira-Khushrenada-Merquise**   
-I just adore Kaworu, it was pretty sad when Shinji had to kill him, but I'm of the thought that he really didn't DIE. He was an angel after all ^.~   
-I hope you have enjoyed this chapter too. ^_^  
  
**jo   
**-If I were a pimp I surely would have a lot of money... which I don't. So obviously I'm not a pimp.   
-Now, gundam PILOETS may not be gay, whoever they might be *shrugs*... but for me and a huge amount of people, gundam PILOTS are gay.  
-I did put a warning and left extremely clarified that this was a YAOI fic. If you don't like these kind of fics why do you read them? I think you should start thinking about that before flaming writers.  
-One last thing, next time be more brave and sign you review. Thank you.  
  
**Water-chan**   
-Well, here's another chapter then, hope you liked it too! ^^  
  
**Shadow_Kat**   
-Hehehe... that's because I'm evil and I kind of enjoy it! ^.~ As you can see I once again did a cliffhanger ^^!  
  
**anna may**   
-Here's the next chapter and I'll try to write faster... but the problem is not me, you should blame my teachers ^^!  
  
**Super Poodle**   
-^^! Sadly I kind of lack of sense of humor, sorry it wasn't my intention to hurt your feelings, really. I'm really happy you liked this fic and so I hope you have liked this new chapter.  
-Sadly I couldn't see your picture, maybe if you give me a direct link to it? It seems that there are certain parts of Devianart that you can't see if you're not a member ^^!  
  
**Ink**   
-Oh, don't worry, you will know what Quatre told Heero ^.~ Just not yet ^^!  
  
**Bester Death**   
-Oh, don't worry I was a really slow reader when I started with fanfictions and even now there's fics that I spend a lot of hours reading, sometimes days because lack of time ^^!  
-Wow, I think this is the first time someone says that this is a good ANGST fic. You see, I never thought of myself as a good angst writer. Thanks for your support and I hope this chapter met your expectations too.  
  
**I've been here before**   
-^^! Sorry can't be made. I have better things under my sleeve for Relena.  
  
**Timber Wolf**   
-^^ And after this chapter a lot of things will happen to the guys... good and bad. Sorry ^^!  
  
**Peace Angel and Dark Angel**   
-Hehehe... as I said before I'm evil and I like it! My half demon must be feed and making people suffer feeds it. In the other hand my half saiyajin needs to hurt people and making them suffer helps a little, besides it feeds my other part. ^_^V  
-And because I've been hungry lately and in need to see suffering I, once again, leave it in cliffhanger.  
-Sorry!  



	10. Ins 11

Chapter: 11/?  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 and 13x5x6.  
  
Rating: NC-17, drama, angst, lemon and sap. TWT  
  
Warnings: NC-17, violence, darkness, madness, bad language, some sap and fresh lemonade ^^V To those whom actually likes Relena I must tell you that I plainly hate her and **this fic is a real big Relena bashing, don't flame me for it because you have been already warned. ****All flames will be made fun of!** Since I had a big problem about Wufei's honor and loyalty to his comrades I send the timeline to fly far away and our dear Treize will not die ^^V   
  
AN: Well, this is my first fic about Gundam Wing so I ask you to please not be too harsh with me ^^! Even when there's 3x4 and 13x5x6 the main pair is 1x2. Maybe you could think Heero is OOC but I don't think so... He's in love; you know how that affects people. OOC Relena? Don't make me laugh, I don't think there can be an OOC Relena... I hope you understand what I mean. ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I got all the 7 Dragon Balls and asked Sheng Long to let me own them. Later I discovered that Kamisama had been arrested for plagiarism and fraud ^^!  


**Insanity**  
By Black Komagoro  


Chapter 11  
  
  
"It's kind of difficult to explain Heero... I mean, there're parts that I don't know if were a dream or reality"  
  
Heero embraced his lover tighter.  
  
"Just tell me the most you can tell me, or what you remember the best"  
  
Duo thought for a while before answering. The thing he could remember the best was when he was in coma, or at least that's what he thought. He wasn't that sure because the image were kind of mixed, so he decided to left everything it has to do with the _dream_ out of the explanation, at least for now.  
  
"Heero, when I was in coma I could hear you and Quatre too... but I couldn't answer you. I kept seeing things I didn't want to see and I was feeling more and more desperate because I wanted to see you and talk to you and it was impossible..."  
  
Duo fell silent, but Heero said nothing; he knew his lover would need his time to talk about that and he wouldn't push him. He would wait until Duo felt well enough to tell him.  
  
"Heero, something happened there and I don't know if you'll understand, but you must know"  
  
Heero didn't understand, so he just raised and eyebrow and waited for Duo to explain.  
  
"Heero, you know I don't lie. Do you trust in me enough to believe whatever I say? No matter how weird or impossible it may seems?"  
  
"I know Duo and I do trust you"  
  
Duo sighed and then took one of Heero's hands in his.  
  
"Heero, when I said I was Shinigami I never lied... I **am** Shinigami, the god of death lives inside me and when I was in coma I talked to him. I know it sounds crazy but I can assure you is completely true... I can even prove it. When... when I was there he talked to me, he said that in order for me to wake up I had to find myself... I did, but in the process I saw things I wasn't supposed to see or know at all"  
  
"Duo I must admit I don't understand"  
  
"Promise me something Heero?"  
  
Duo looked at the Prussian-blue eyes of his lover and the pilot of Wing could see the fear on Duo's eyes.  
  
"Whatever you want Duo"  
  
"Please promise me that no matter what I say you won't get mad at me or resent me"  
  
"There's no way I could resent you and even if I get mad at you it doesn't mean I'll stop loving you Duo"  
  
"Heero..."  
  
Duo now had some tears in his eyes, he blinked once and they rolled down his face. Heero raised his free hand and cleaned them softly.  
  
"I-I saw scenes from my past; there were some I remembered but then I started to see things I had never lived. I discovered why I had survived while all of my friends died. Solo... he somehow got a vaccine and instead of using it himself he gave it to me... He-he told me it was a shot of vitamins... He gave his life for mine... He loved me and he died not knowing that I had loved him too..."  
  
Duo was crying openly now and Heero couldn't resist that; he embraced his lover tightly in his arms.  
  
"Then I _saw_ father Maxwell and Sister Helen talking about me, they said I was important for the future... they said beautiful things about me... I miss them"  
  
"Duo... you don't have to do this, it's ok I'm sorry for asking you-"  
  
"No Heero... I actually needed to do this"  
  
Duo kissed him softly and rested his head on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Then I _saw_ you and Trowa, you two were inside an Oz cell. He asked you if you missed me..."  
  
Heero tensed, he knew what Duo was talking about.   
  
"I remember that time Duo, and I'm sure I never told you about it and that there's no way Trowa would have told you..."  
  
"That's why I said this was weird... It was Shinigami who showed me that... he just wanted to help me..."  
  
Heero kissed him in his forehead.  
  
"After that I _saw_ Wufei and Quatre... He told Wufei about my dream of living here in earth after the war was over. He said I had taught him a lot of things... Wufei said the same and... he said he.. respected me. Heero that's the last thing I would think Wufei would think of me! I mean... I thought he kind of hated me... you know"  
  
"Duo, I think Wufei actually likes those pranks you play on him and the rest of us... it kind of make our lives less hard to bear"  
  
Duo tightened his embrace.  
  
"I guess so... Heero, what I _saw_ after that was something I'm sure you never wanted me to know. Please understand that I didn't do it on purpose... I would never betray your trust and would never look into your things without your permission"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean Duo? What did you see?"  
  
"After Wufei and Quatre the scene changed and I was at one of our safe houses, one of those time I was trying to get to you. You hit me so hard I fainted... I always thought it was Trowa or maybe Wufei the ones who took me back to my room... but I discovered it was you... I saw you taking care of me and when you were sure I was ok you left..."  
  
Heero opened his eyes wide; he just put two and two together and understood why Duo told him what he had told to him.  
  
"Duo did you-"  
  
"I did Heero... I'm sorry. But I only saw three entries. The first one was the one you wrote that same night. You wanted J to re-train you... I'm sure you still remember what you wrote that night... The next one was when you had finally accepted you loved me; you wrote about Wufei's visits to Treize and Zechs... J declined your petition. You said you were worried for me when you sent me to a mission"  
  
Duo stopped to take some tissues from the night table and cleaned his nose and face.  
  
"The last entry was after the _incident _with Relena... It was then that I understood more or less what had happened... Heero, I swear I never read you journal. I would never do that, I actually didn't know you had one, when I saw those scenes I told myself to ask you about it and that I would let you read mine if you wanted to... I-"  
  
Heero smiled and caressed Duo's head softly.  
  
"Shhh... it's ok Duo. I trust you... I don't understand completely this thing about you being Shinigami, but you can be sure I would never leave you ok? And it's ok if you don't want to talk about your dream right now, I'll wait until you feel you're ready to tell me..."  
  
Duo kissed Heero hardly and then rested his head once again on his lover's shoulder. Heero just embraced him tighter and made them both lay back on the bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Quatre and Trowa had already woken up and they were finishing their breakfasts. Rashid had called him earlier and said the Maguanacs were ready and he just had to tell him when they would have to leave. Quatre told him to take all the Maguanacs to Howard's base; it was kind of risky because the amount of MS was big and such movement of _troops_ could be detected by Oz. Anyway, it was a risk they had to take.  
  
"I'm nervous Trowa... I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen... I'm scared that one of us may die in the battle field"  
  
Trowa took the blonde's hand and caressed it softly.  
  
"I know little one... I hope we can make it without downs but we all know the risks of this mission, and we already accepted it..."  
  
"I know that, but still. Trowa please be careful I don't want to lose you or any of the guys for that matter... not even Treize or Zechs"  
  
Trowa stood up from his chair in front of Quatre and surrounded the table to take the blonde Arabian in his arms.  
  
"You'll see how everything will be ok, besides you will be commanding the attack and we all know how good you're at it. There's no way we'll fail if you and Heero lead our attack"  
  
"Thank you... I promise I won't disappoint you"  
  
Trowa smiled softly and kissed his lover gently. They rapidly washed the few things they had used for breakfast and then went to get their things and leave towards Howard's base as soon as they could. Quatre was about to turn off his laptop when it beeped signaling that a new mail had just arrived; the blonde arched an eyebrow and opened the mail.  
  
From: nataku_justice@freedom.org  
To: deserts_sands@freedom.org  
Subject: (none)  
Date: Thu, 12 Nov. 195 AC 09:30:15   
  
We'll meet at Howard's base, they're coming with me too. You don't need to get worried about being detected, that has been taken care of already. We'll be there in two hours counting the hour the mail was sent.  
  
"We have an hour and a half then to be there in time with them. Lets go"  
  
With that Quatre turned off the laptop and shoved it in his backpack. They took the rest of their things and dashed out of the house as fast as they could.   
  
* * *  
  
Heero was checking Wing while Duo did the same with Deathscythe. They knew that in any moment the other five would be arriving. Heero climbed down from Wing to walk towards the black gundam that was next to his own.   
  
"Duo! I finished with my checking I'm going to take a bath, please tell me if they arrive while I'm in it ok?!"  
  
Duo appeared from the inside of Deathscythe's cockpit and smiled at Heero.  
  
"Ok, and please take my things and leave them in the bathroom. I'll take a shower too!"  
  
Heero nodded and left. Duo got inside his gundam once again to keep checking the controls and all the systems. All the Maguanacs had already arrived and as soon as the rest got there they would be leaving towards space. He looked at his watch and it said it was 11:15 a.m.   
  
"Fifteen minutes... good"  
  
He finished with his gundam and rapidly climbed down, cleaning his hands with an already dirty cloth he walked towards Howard and Dr J. were standing in front of Heavyarms.  
  
"Hey! Howard! I'm going to take a bath... please tell me when they arrive ok? I think Trowa and Quatre will be here first"  
  
The old man with the Hawaiian stile shirt turned towards him and smiled.  
  
"Ok Duo, and please try to not take too long in the shower ok!"  
  
Duo smiled and some color graced his cheeks. Howard knew him just too well. The longhaired boy turned and ran towards the door that led to the dorms of the base, while both men looked at him.  
  
"What are you thinking about J?"  
  
Howard had seen the look of mild concern of the doctor. But J didn't answer him, he just turned his head towards the gundam in front of him and kept checking it. Howard just shook his head and went to where the other scientists were.  
  
* * *  
  
"There! I see it"  
  
Trowa opened his eyes and saw the base just in front of them. They heard a beep on his radar and noticed that there was another plane behind them.  
  
"That must be Wufei"  
  
They opened the lines and called the base to announce their arrival. Quatre had taken the autopilot off and had his hands over the controls. The landing was as soft as Trowa expected it to be, of the five of them Quatre was the best when it came to landing. Duo was the best pilot of them all but he tended to make jokes when it was time to land.  
  
Quatre was driving the plane towards one of the hangars when Wufei landed the plane just a moment later. The five scientist were waiting for them to exit the planes while Howard had gone to tell Duo and obviously Heero that the others had already arrived.  
  
"Duo! I know I must be interrupting something but you told me to tell you when they arrived and they just did! Bye!"  
  
Duo was laughing softly, and Heero was frowning.  
  
"Come on Hee-chan... you knew there wasn't enough time"  
  
He leaned his head and kissed his lover softly on his lips, what he didn't expect was for Heero to grab him by his waist and kiss him hardly.  
  
"They can wait a little, besides they still have to check their gundams"  
  
Duo laughed and let his lover do whatever he wanted to do, not that he would complain.  
  
~ Meanwhile in the hangars~   
  
"I don't want that thing in my gundam!!"  
  
"Wufei please calm down..."  
  
The Chinese pilot turned to see at Quatre.  
  
"I won't calm down Winner! Not until those crazy old men take the system out of Nataku!"  
  
Master O came towards Wufei and grabbed him by his shoulder.  
  
"Wufei, I understand your fear of the system but we discussed it and we all thought it was better to install it"  
  
"You don't understand! We don't know what the system will show me or how I'll react to it! I can't take the risk!"  
  
"There's nothing you can do now. The system is already installed and we won't take it out. Besides we installed a control on Wing Zero to shut down the system if anything goes wrong... which I doubt"  
  
Wufei had his fist clenched but he knew he had lost the battle. He shook the hand of Master O off his shoulder and left the hangar more pissed off than ever; Quatre started to walk behind him but he was stopped by Treize and Zechs.  
  
"I think it's better if we just leave him alone, he has to deal with this by his own"  
  
"I know but... Well, I'm still worried"  
  
"And that's completely understandable but you know how he is... He needs to be alone right now"  
  
Quatre sighed but didn't follow the pilot of Altron. He turned on his heel and went to where his own gundam was and to talk with Instructor H about Sandrock and the modifications he suffered. Trowa was doing the same with Dr. S and Treize and Zechs went to the plane they had arrived to take Epyon and Tallgeese III out of it to be checked together with the other gundams.  
  
Thirty minutes later Duo and Heero came to the hangars. Duo still had his hair wet but already in its usual braid, and judging by the smile on their faces they've had a really nice bath. Duo waved towards the others pilots and then noticed the two Oz soldiers there.  
  
"Hey Zechsy, Wizard! How are you two?!"  
  
He was smiling and Heero, even when he kind of didn't like the way Duo was referring to Zechs, was glad that his lover was feeling well and happy.  
  
"I could live without the name Duo, but I have this feeling you won't stop calling me that"  
  
"Not in this life Zechsy... It's funny!"  
  
Duo winked an eye to the blonde and then looked at Treize.  
  
"How are you feeling Duo?"  
  
"Very well Treize, kind of had one of those showers you can't live without, ne?"  
  
He said winking an eye. Treize laughed and looked towards Heero, who was becoming redder by the time.  
  
"I think Heero doesn't appreciate your comment Duo"  
  
Duo looked at his now very red lover and in less than a second he was at his side and hugging him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Come on Hee-chan! You don't need to feel embarrassed!"  
  
To emphasize his point he kissed the perfect soldier long and deeply and said soldier answered with the same amount of eagerness. When they parted for air they turned to look at the other two men, just to notice how they were trying to look anywhere but them.  
  
"One would say that you never saw two people kissing"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and Zechs went to _check_ Altron together with Treize.  
  
"Do they think we're idiots?"  
  
"No, they just think you are one... baka"  
  
Duo punched Heero in the arm playfully.  
  
"But you love me anyway so stop complaining"  
  
Heero smiled and then took the longhaired pilot's hand in his and started pulling him towards the others were. Wufei was still outside and as was mentioned before Treize and Zechs went to see how he was doing. They approached the silent pilot and took seat at each side of him.  
  
"Dragon..."  
  
"I want to be alone... if you don't mind"  
  
Treize sighed and took the Chinese boy's hand in his.  
  
"That's the problem... I do mind. Wufei we know how you feel, but we can't do anything against it"  
  
To Treize's surprise Wufei leaned towards him and made Zechs get close too; he had always loved when both of his lovers embraced him because he felt secure, that nothing and no one would ever reach him and hurt him. Those two men had given him a place where he felt safe and the future battle scared him because he feared losing one of them, or both.  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"Just... just stay here for a while please?"  
  
"Dragon"  
  
Both men smiled sadly, but they embraced the boy and tight as they could without hurting him. From the doors of the hangars four boys were looking at the three outside embracing each other.  
  
"Hee-chan... if you see even the slightless change on Wufei's behavior please shut down his system"  
  
"I will Duo, but once the system acted over the pilot, he will react according to what Zero showed him. Even if it's turned off"  
  
Duo hugged his boyfriend tight.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"But I think he'll do fine Duo, don't worry"  
  
"Thanks Quatre... but I'm not only worried for Wufei... I don't know what will happen with me either. I mean, I used it just once and I definitely didn't like what I saw and felt"  
  
"Duo..."  
  
Heero tightened the embrace and caressed Duo's back softly. Trowa took the blonde Arabian in his arms and embraced him too. They all knew that in a matter of minutes they would be heading towards space and to the worst battle of their lives; they would be saving the earth and the colonies, but that didn't assure the future peace. Peace was something that would have to be worked, there was still too much distrust between the colonies and the earth and they still needed a symbol to represent it. They knew that to keep peace they would have to keep an eternal watch; Relena wanted to destroy the gundams after the war ended, but her brother and the pilots knew that those would be their best symbol of peace.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Dr. J walked towards them.  
  
"Dr J?"  
  
"It's time Heero, you all should be going now"  
  
The Wing pilot nodded and motioned his lover to go and prepare his gundam; Heero then went outside and walked towards the other three pilots.  
  
"Treize... It's time to go"  
  
With that he turned over his heel and left. Treize sighed and turned his head to his other two lovers; they were looking at him with serious faces, he knew then that they were more than ready to the battle they were going to have.  
  
The gundams were being placed into the space ships and Heero had turned Wing Zero into its plane form and had the motors ready. Altron, Epyon and Tallgeese III were in one ship and Deathscythe Hell, Sandrock and Heavyarms were in the other. Duo jumped from Deathscythe and went to where Heero was.  
  
"Hee-chan, please be careful..."  
  
"You too Duo. We'll met at Peacemillion; Sally told me before we left the hospital that she would go there and get everything ready to our arrival"  
  
Duo leaned over and kissed him softly. Heero embraced him and deepened the kiss.  
  
"Ahem... Sorry to disturb you guys but the two ships are ready and waiting"  
  
"Don't worry Quatre"  
  
"Heero, you will be leading us. The Maguanacs will leave later, they are still a large amount of MS and there's the possibility of being detected. They'll join us just when the fight starts ok?"  
  
Heero nodded and with a last small kiss he jumped into Wing and closed the cabin. Duo waved at him and walked behind Quatre towards the ship his gundam was into. Once there the three pilots took their respective seats; Duo was in the controls of the ship and Trowa was the co-pilot, while Quatre took care of the com-links and radars. The blonde opened the com-links and communicated with the other ship and Heero's gundam.  
  
"We're ready Heero, you can go now"  
  
"Roger, your ship will follow after me and Wufei will follow after you. Once into space we'll separate so if anything happens they can't shoot the three of us at the same time. The beam of the Libra is too powerful and I don't want to take risks, if you see they're going to shoot leave as fast as you can and let me deal with it. Wing is fast enough to avoid a shoot and they can't shoot more than once"  
  
"Heero-"  
  
"Don't worry Duo... I won't let them to touch even a single part of wing. I'll be ok"  
  
Duo didn't answer, but he still was scared. He heard Heero talking to Treize and heard that Lady Une had already sent the first troop out to space and they were heading towards Peacemillion and others would be getting in strategic spots around the colonies. Heero told him to call her once they were out and tell her to wait until further instruction, but to not send anymore troops.  
  
Heero left and three minutes later Duo followed, two minutes later the last ship followed. They didn't talk between them anymore just to prevent to be heard by Quinze or Tubarov. They knew both of hem knew that it was thing of time before the gundams appeared.   
  
* * *  
  
"Sally, they're coming"  
  
The doctor turned to see the woman besides her.  
  
"I know Noin. Get everything ready and prepare the space suits for them"  
  
The Taurus were ready and the troops Une had sent, that consisted mainly of Taurus too, had all their com-links open to any new order from Une or Treize. Almost all the men that Une had sent had been part of the Treize Faction and they were more than ready to do whatever the fearless leader of Oz told them to do. Contrary to what Heero had feared the Libra didn't attack. Heero changed Wing into its MS form and waited for the other two ships to arrive.  
  
They took the gundams out of the ships and left them one next to the other, there was too the white Taurus Noin used. Duo had just reached the floor when Heero took him in his arms, one could say he was kind of off character, but after all that had happened to them he really didn't care anymore about showing his feelings for the braided pilot.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero didn't answer and just kissed him softly in the lips. He didn't want to be pessimist but that could be the last time they were in each other arms; he wanted to go to the battle field with the feeling of his lover's scent fresh in his skin. Duo was afraid too, but he didn't want to believe that something could go wrong; he felt the almost imperceptible way Heero was trembling. Duo let go of him and took the knife he always had attached to his boot, he then undid his braid and cut a really small lock of his long hair. He made it a small braid and then put it around Heero's right wrist.  
  
"Here, now I'll be at your side no matter where you are"  
  
He said smiling to the other boy. Heero was speechless and all he could do was embrace his lover as tight as he could.  
  
"Duo, you never stop surprising me... I love you so much"  
  
"I hope never ever stop surprising you... And I love you too"  
  
"I don't have anything to give you..."  
  
"Here..."  
  
Duo took his knife and too cut a small lock of Heero's hair and then took it into one of his pockets.  
  
"Now you have a piece of me and I have a piece of you"  
  
Heero kissed him again and if it weren't because of Sally's interruption they surely would have stayed that way a longer time.  
  
"Sorry guys, but all the troops are ready and waiting for orders. The troops Une sent are waiting for Treize's orders and I think he wants to talk with you first"  
  
They nodded and followed her to one of the meeting rooms of the Peacemillion, Duo was walking in front of Heero because the wing pilot was braiding his hair once again. It looked rather funny, since he seemed to be holding Duo's braid the way a child holds his mother hand to not get lost... and in a way, that was exactly how Heero felt.  
  
Noin came to the room some minutes later and was greeted by a discussion between, as estrange as it appeared, Quatre and Treize.  
  
"You can't do that! That way you'll only assure your own death! By Allah, use your head!"  
  
"And what do you suggest Mr. Winner?"  
  
Even when Treize's voice was calm, the anger in it was too obvious.   
  
"To start the attack from the sides, we have to destroy the cannon first and then move to the front. The Libra is slow because of its size and won't be able to get in position fast enough"  
  
"But Quatre, it still can fire towards the earth"  
  
The blonde sighed.  
  
"Duo, the Libra will shoot the beam cannon when they see our attack and be sure that any of us will be of any use if we're death. The way I suggest gives us at least a chance to stop the cannon before it can be fired. If we attack from the sides and towards the cannon there's a possibility of destroying it"  
  
Treize saw the logic of Quatre's plan, but it still had a flaw.  
  
"But if we're to late they will shoot against earth"  
  
"That's a risk we'll have to take, because there's no way a bunch of gundams will stop the bean from hitting the earth. No matter what strategy we choose they still will shoot the earth if we're not fast"  
  
"I agree with Quatre, but we still need a plan of action"  
  
"What do you mean Yuy?"  
  
"Miss Noin, could you please change the angle of the Libra and enlarge the image?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Noin made the holographic image that was in the center of the table change its angle and then made it bigger. Heero looked at it and then turned to Noin again.  
  
"See if you can enlarge this part even more"  
  
"Sure"  
  
She pressed some buttons and the image got big enough for them to see the details of the surface. Heero scanned he image and finally he could find what he was looking for. In the center of the station called Libra, near the borders that where the beam cannon where three rectangular boxes.  
  
"These are the controls of the coolers, those keep the inner temperature of the cannon low so it won't explode. There are three of these at each side of the cannon so in total they're twelve. If we destroy those their system will indicate the malfunction and they won't fire it, or the station will explode. Then we have to attack the cannon in a frontal way"  
  
Trowa raised a brow at that.  
  
"The station would still explode then... there will be parts that can go towards the earth, if they're too big they can cause big damages"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Yes, and that's why I need the Maguanacs and some Taurus prepared to take care of that. Quatre, they will send MS to fight against us and I want you to lead the attack. Treize I want you to tell your men to follow Quatre's orders no matter what"  
  
"I will"  
  
Treize was amazed at the strategic abilities the pilots were displaying; he knew they were good but never thought they were **that** good.   
  
"Now that the attack towards Libra is ready we need to prepare the attack to the troops Tubarov will send. I think the best ones to take care of that are Zechs, Wufei, Noin and Treize. Once Lady Une sends the rest of the troops you'll have more chances to defeat them fastly. If anything happens call Duo or me"  
  
Heero concluded and Quatre took the word once again.  
  
"Once the battles are over come back to the Peacemillion"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Well, now that everything is clear we better start moving. I'll call the Maguanacs to tell them about the plan, they must be close by now. Treize, did Lady Une tell you when she would be sending the rest of the troops?"  
  
"They're ready to join us as soon as I give the order"  
  
Duo looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Is Lady Une coming too?"  
  
"Be sure Duo, that there's no being in earth, the colonies, Heaven or Hell that can stop her from coming. Sadly not even myself"  
  
Duo noticed the sad expression on his face.  
  
"I see"  
  
Heero looked at Duo suspiciously.   
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Don't worry Hee-chan... I'll tell you later, but there's nothing that you should be worried about"  
  
Heero didn't ask him anything else, he knew Duo never lied so if he said he shouldn't get worried then he shouldn't. They all left the room and headed towards the hangars; each of them were serious and very aware of the implications of failure. They all were determined not to fail, the future of the earth and the colonies was in their hands and there was no way they would disappoint them.  
  
~tbc~  
  
Now... the e-mail address are FICTITIOUS!! That means that no matter how much you try to write them they won't write you back. Hehehe... I tried it already!! ^^! ^.~ Anyway... here's another chapter, I hope you liked it too!   
^_^  
  
Now into the reviews!!  
  
**Seishi Sairensuno   
**-^^! I can see you didn't read what it's written before the fic... I said that Treize wouldn't die and that this fic was a TWT. I really like him and the threesome he does with Wufei and Zechs ^_^  
-I'm very happy you liked my fic! Thank you! ^^  
  
**Ebony Black **  
-Well, the _new threats_ as you call them indeed are continuation of the war. Quinze takes former Oz soldiers and forms the group called White Fang, they make the scientists build the Libra station including a super weapon to attack the earth, but when that fails Quinze tries to drop the whole station towards earth. On the other hand there's Tubarov, he is part of Romefeller and they where the ones who gave Oz the money they needed to built the MS, when Treize oppose them because of the construction of the MD he becomes their enemy.  
-If there's something you don't understand, or if some of this info is wrong you can always go to www.gundamwing.net / gwarchive.h t m l (without the spaces)  
-And as you wanted, here's a new chapter, hope you enjoyed it!  
  
**chibidark angel **  
-Oh yes... I do have plans for her, dun worry!  
-About Wufei, I hope to let all you know in the next chapter or the one after that. I'm not to sure yet ^^!  
-Hope you liked this chapter too! ^.~  
  
**Timber Wolf **  
-^^! *rofl* I know what you mean... having a sister like her anyone would go insane!   
-For now Relena will be on hold, since I'll be working more on the war and the pilots... but be sure I haven forgot about her and that I have something prepared for her!  
  
**Blaze the Raging Werewolf **  
-Glad you liked it. Well, after all he has been through I don't blame him for being over protective ^^!  
  
**Honor **  
-Errr... Ok then, here's another chapter for you ^^  
  
**Akira-Khushrenada-Merquise **  
-^^ Well, I hope that was enough romance to keep you happy because now it's time for war and you know what that mean.  
-I'm happy you liked that chapter and hope that you enjoyed this chapter too  
  
**Ink **  
-Because the Zero system is dangerous. If you want to know how it works I suggest you to go here www.gundamwing.net / gwarchive.h t m l (without the spaces) then click where says info and guides and then where says info files. There you'll find all the info about the system. ^^   
  
**xxkurenaixx **  
-I'm every day more convinced that people who flame do that because they do not have anything else to do ^^!  
-About everyone knowing that the pilots aren't gay I think there's a lot of people who are sure Quatre and Trowa are MORE than friends ^.~  
-For me they are gay and that's all I need to know! ^.~  
  
**ab28405 **  
-^^! I understand you... And I have better things to do to her than just killing her so don't worry.  
  
**Bright-Anarchy **  
-^^! Ok, I can see I got you kind of confused. You see, I have a clear warning about this being a yaoi fic and that flamers would be made fun off. So when I get a flame I enjoy myself making fun of it. That's all.  
-Now, my answer to your flame. That's the last I can do since you took the time to write it! ^.~  
-I suck so big it's like crap.... hmmm... that's redundant, try to be at least more imaginative! The first no nullifies the second one, or at least that what's my statistic teacher told me once. And still that sentence it's wrong. Again, the first no nullifies the second ^^! So if you say that the pilots aren't nothing like that, the you're saying that they actually ARE like that. Come on! stOOpid?!! Even a five years old knows how to spell stUpid! You didn't read my fic and you flame?! You're REALLY bored then. I don't suck bananas, I chop them in pieces and then add some honey... Maybe if I suck the honey? Would that count?   
-Happy flame reply day! (please don't feel offended, I'm just answering the flame as if it were a real one ^_^)  
-I'm not that fondly of angst, but there have to be some conflict in a fic to make it interesting.  
-O.O Ok that's too much... besides I don't think Quatre would ever mourn or get suicidal because people forgot his birthday.  
-No, my fic is not like that. angsting about something like that is just too much.   
  
**Silver Ruby**  
-Impotence: the quality or state of being impotent: as a) lack of strength: weakness, feebleness (the very ~ of the government, the impossibility of doing anything - Upton Sinclair) : Helplessness (reduce them to intellectual ~ - H.J. Laski)  
(Taken from Webster's Third New International Dictionary)  
  
-Yes, impotence is also the lack of physical power to perform sexually, but as you can see it means too the lack of power for a person to do something about a situation.   
-I appreciate when people give me reviews telling me of any kind of mistake I have made, I'm not perfect and I'm completely aware of that. Sometimes there are things you simply don't see when you edit your fics before posting them. But I too expect from those who correct me to know perfectly what are they talking about.  
  
**subzero **  
-Well I already sent you the urls of those chapter. Hope you liked them!  
  
**Chain **  
-There's much more to come so get ready^^  
-Hehehe... you'll have to wait at least two more chapters to know ^^!  
-That's true all those gorgeous guys and all of they gay TT Well, we always can make them go to a sperm bank. I know it's not the same, but at least you can continue the line of good-looking guys! ^.~  
  



	11. Ins 12

  
Chapter: 12/?  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 and 13x5x6.  
  
Rating: R, drama, angst, lemon and sap. TWT  
  
Warnings: R, violence, darkness, madness, bad language and some sap. To those whom actually likes Relena I must tell you that I plainly hate her and **this fic is a real big Relena bashing, don't flame me for it because you have been already warned. ****All flames will be made fun of!**Since I had a big problem about Wufei's honor and loyalty to his comrades I send the timeline to fly far away and our dear Treize will not die ^^V   
  
AN: Well, this is my first fic about Gundam Wing so I ask you to please not be too harsh with me ^^! Even when there's 3x4 and 13x5x6 the main pair is 1x2. Maybe you could think Heero is OOC but I don't think so... He's in love; you know how that affects people. OOC Relena? Don't make me laugh, I don't think there can be an OOC Relena... I hope you understand what I mean. ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I got all the 7 Dragon Balls and asked Sheng Long to let me own them. Later I discovered that Kamisama had been arrested for plagiarism and fraud ^^!  


**Insanity**  
By Black Komagoro  


Chapter 12  
  
They all put their space suit and then climbed to their respective gundams; the sound of the MS was amazingly loud. Duo and Heero left the hangar first being closely followed by Trowa and Quatre. The four pilots waited until the other four exited the hangars too. Treize left first, then Zechs followed by Wufei and Noin. The war was starting and they all had the same thought in their minds: _We won't lose_.  
  
Heero opened the com-link and gave the last orders.  
  
"Ok, you all know what you have to do. If I'm not wrong Une will be piloting Wing, isn't her?"  
  
Treize sighed and answered.  
  
"Yes, you left it behind after getting Wing Zero so she rescued it. She actually wanted me to use it but I preferred the Tallgeese. She will be here any time soon"  
  
"Ok, then as soon as she arrives tell her to join my group. Wing is still a powerful gundam and it'll be of great help against the Libra... Well, time to leave, come back to the Peacemillion when you finish"  
  
With that he lead his team towards the Libra and Treize lead the other one towards L-1 where most of the Oz MS were. The four gundams leading towards the Libra base were going at full speed, they knew they would be detected before they could even approach the base and they needed to be faster than them, so they could be as near as the could before the battle begins.  
  
"Quatre, Duo you two cover Trowa, I can handle the Taurus by myself"  
  
"Roger"  
  
"Okey dokey!"  
  
Obviously Duo wouldn't answer like any normal pilot, oh well, Heero was used to it already anyway.  
  
"Trowa, Try not to waste your ammunition, let Duo and Quatre handle the MS and focus only on the target, we **must** destroy those coolers before they have the time to shoot the beam"  
  
"I'll lower the range of shooting and I can control the speed of the guns. Don't worry"  
  
"Ok. Don't use the com-link unless it is an emergency"  
  
They didn't answer; from now on they wouldn't say another word. When they were almost at two miles from the Libra, the Taurus started to attack them. Heero destroyed a good amount of them with the double beam cannon of Zero while Duo and Quatre cleaned the way for Trowa. They were almost there and now they only had to place themselves on the right places, but it was somewhat difficult since the Libra was shooting the lasers and there was no sign of stopping.  
  
One of the lasers hit Deathscythe, which as all of them knew wasn't the best thing to do. After Heero, what Duo loved the most was his gundam and the only idea of having even the smallest of scratches over the so carefully polished paint was something he would never accept. And so he let them know.  
  
"SHINIGAMI WANT'S REVENGE!!!"  
  
Even without the com-links they were sure they would be able to hear that scream. Duo charged against the Taurus in front of him with rage and determination. He was Shinigami and so he let them know. Duo neared the base without any other damage to his precious gundam and the three other pilots were sure that the first laser he destroyed was the one that had hit him. Heero smiled, let it to his lover to take revenge in the biggest of scales.  
  
Heero finally could position himself at one side of the Libra and for the way the cannon was shining they soon would be shooting towards the earth.   
  
"Trowa!! Get ready!!"  
  
Trowa didn't answer but shooting to a last Taurus raced towards the other side of the base being covered efficiently by Deathscythe and Sandrock. They could see that the Maguanacs had already came and they were now busy fighting the Taurus.   
  
"01 this is Lady Une, Treize-sama told me to come here"  
  
"Perfect, please tell your troops to divide in two and send one half to support Treize and the others. The rest of you must keep the Taurus away from us, or we will never be able to destroy the coolers. There's more MS than I expected"  
  
"Understood 01"  
  
Lady Une did as she was told and half of her unit left towards the colonies and she and the other half stayed fighting the other Taurus.  
  
* * *  
  
Treize was furious; this war had become something like those electronic games boys liked to play so much. They were fighting puppets. He hated the MD, how to end a war when your enemy sends wave after wave of unfeeling machines? When he heard Lady Une calling him on the com-link; he was almost relieved. Now they were more; no matter how many MD Tubarov had there was no way they could produce more so fast.  
  
"Zechs, go and support Noin. Lady Une sent back up and Wufei and I can handle until they get here"  
  
"Ok... please be careful and..."  
  
"I know, don't worry. Wufei IS an amazing warrior"  
  
"I know"  
  
With that Zechs flew away and joined Noin in battle. The unit Une sent came fast and they won the upper hand in the battle. They knew that their part of the battle wasn't as hard as the one Heero and the other would confront, but it was still hard. Wufei told something over the com-link at Treize and left to fight new group of Taurus that had just appeared; he was an excellent warrior but when you're surrounded by MD there's no much you can do. He hesitated, he didn't want to use it, but he knew that if he didn't there was very little possibilities for him to win.  
  
"Better I finish with this now"  
  
And he inserted the code: _**Z. E. R. O.**_  
  
"Nataku, please don't fail me..."  
  
And then the cockpit of his gundam shone, his pupils got dilated and the system took over him. At first he saw just the mobile dolls and shoot with more precision and velocity. It was amazing to see how the system acted over the pilot, or at least that was what Treize thought when he noticed the change on Altron.   
  
"The system is dangerous, yes. But I have to admit that is really good"  
  
What he didn't know was that Wufei was losing his control over the Zero system and that his mind was losing itself to the counter effects of it. He stop seeing the MD and he knew that soon it would show him his future... or at least that was what he thought it was.  
  
The image of the MD changed, he knew that the system would show him his enemy, whom he must fight. And what he saw almost killed him; there in front of his eyes was the image of Treize. The system was telling him that his enemy, the one he had to destroy was his own lover... He couldn't help it; the strength of the system over him was too much and even when he didn't want to he knew he had to fight against the one he loved.  
  
"Wufei? Wufei answer me!"  
  
But he couldn't hear Zechs' calls, all he could see was his target. His enemy.   
  
"Wufei!!"  
  
"No Zechs... let him. I always knew that this would happen one day. We never finished our duel"  
  
"But Treize!!"  
  
Treize sighed and told Zechs that there was nothing he could do to stop it, that it was the Zero system that was controlling Wufei and that they couldn't shut it down because Heero was still fighting.  
  
"And you know that even if the system is off he still would be under its influence. Please Zechs, if anything happens to me in this duel don't leave him alone. It's not his fault, at least not all of it"  
  
"I know, please try to solve it without getting any of you hurt"  
  
"I will"  
  
With that he turned the com-link off leaving it open only for Wufei. Zechs didn't leave; he not only wanted to see that duel but he too had to keep the Taurus away from them. Wufei turned towards Treize.  
  
"Treize! I want you to show me the meaning of your justice!"  
  
With that he pounced with his thermal trident. Treize could avoid it but not for much, he took his own thermal sword and confronted his lover.  
  
"Finally we're finishing our duel my little dragon"  
  
"I want you to show me the meaning of so many lives lost in your fight"  
  
"I respect every life lost in battle and I will honor and forever be grateful for their offer"  
  
"Then show me!!"  
  
They started their fight and Treize knew that he might not be the winner this time.  
  
* * *  
  
The four gundams were in position, they had only one chance, because the cannon was ready to shoot and if they failed there was no way they would be able to stop the beam hitting the earth.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Ready"  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Ready"  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Never been better!! More than ready to bring Hell to space!!"  
  
"Ok... FIRE!"   
  
The four of them fired at the same time and to Heero's relief the twelve coolers were destroyed. Almost immediately the cannon stopped working.  
  
"YOOOOOO HOOOOO!!!"  
  
Heero smiled once again.  
  
"Don't celebrate yet Duo, we still have to destroy the Libra"  
  
"I know lover"  
  
* * *  
  
Treize once again could dodge one of Wufei's attacks and he pounced with is own. He hit the side of the gundam but it didn't do too much damage. Wufei, who was still with the system acting over him, was in rage.  
  
"I am **justice**! I can't lose!"  
  
"Wufei, justice change depending of the view of each person. Your justice may no be the same as the one of any other person, or mine but either way all of them are justice. Each one of us want a different kind of justice"  
  
"And so, my justice leads me to fight. I must fight you to prove it! I'm not weak, for if I am, then I'm not worth of Nataku! And I would be a failure to my people and Meiran! I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT!"  
  
With that he pounced and this time he hit the middle of Treize's Tallgeese.  
  
"You're not weak my dragon. You never were, and you never will be... I love you"  
  
Wufei closed his eyes and waited for the explosion he knew would kill his lover. In a way he knew that it was what he had to do but he didn't feel happy for it. He had done what he had to do but it pierced his soul and destroyed his heart. Almost one minute later he heard the explosion and his scream couldn't be heard by anyone.  
  
"I'm sorry!!"  
  
He still had his eyes closed and tears were floating in front of him.  
  
"I'm so sorry"  
  
* * *  
  
Heero fired towards the center of the Libra, right through the cannon. All of the gundams and remaining Taurus fastly got away from the base for the up coming explosion. Heero fired once more and too flew away. The explosion was enormous and most of the base was destroyed leaving only a few pieces that would burn before they could get to earth.   
  
"Heero!! Holly shit! HEERO!"  
  
"I know Duo! We have to act as fast as we can! Trowa you still have ammunition?!"  
  
"Enough to destroy at least a part of it!"  
  
"Ok, then MOVE FAST!"  
  
There was a big part that still reminded complete, if it fell to earth their mission would be a failure. Heero, Trowa and Lady Une rushed to get in front of the falling wing of the base while Quatre, Duo and the Maguanacs went to the sides. The rest f the Taurus from Une's unit joined Heero and the other two in the front. Duo cut the most of it he could with the scythe and Quatre did the same. The Maguanacs fired at the parts they destroyed to make them even smaller so they would burn when falling to earth.  
  
"Duo! all of you must get away!! We'll fire the cannons now!"  
  
They didn't need to be told twice. Once Heero knew they where at a safe distance he, Une and Trowa fired at the same time. The falling wing was destroyed and now the Taurus were destroying the parts to make them as small as they could. None of them knew about what was happening at the other battlefield, except maybe Quatre. He felt pain in his heart but he didn't know where it came from. Too many people had died today.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"I'm ok Heero"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Quatre!!"  
  
"Sorry... it's just.."  
  
Quatre suddenly got and idea of what may have been causing his pain.  
  
"Oh! By Allah! Wufei!!"  
  
Heero understood and just then he noticed the small red light at his side that showed the Zero system of Wufei's gundam acting out of control. He cursed and shut it down, but he knew it was too late. Heero asked Une if all the pieces left of the Libra were already destroyed and she confirmed it.  
  
"Ok, then tell your unit to follow us. We must give support to Treize's group"  
  
Heero was leading the whole group. They all flew as fast as they could towards the colonies. Quatre lead the Maguanacs towards one side of the battlefield and Une lead the other towards the Tallgeese was supposed to be. What they never expected was to see an immobile Altron and the pieces of what should have been Tallgeese III.   
  
"What the hell happened here?!"  
  
Duo couldn't understand what he was seeing. The battle had ended and they had won, but it didn't feel like that at all. He respected Treize and he had seen how good was the man for Wufei. A scream coming from his com-link took him out of his thoughts, it was Une.  
  
"Treize-sama!!"  
  
Duo saw Heero approach the gundam still not moving and then heard him talk by the shared com-link.  
  
"Wufei? Wufei answer me. What happened here?"  
  
There was no answer. It was as if there was no one inside the gundam. Quatre had come back with the Maguanacs and told them that the battle had finished there too. It was then that the Arabian pilot felt it, the pain coming from the gundam 05. He felt the grief that only came when you have lost someone you love. He knew then what had happened.  
  
"Allah, please give us strength..."  
  
"Had someone seen Epyon? I can't locate it!"  
  
Noin asked them, in fact there was no trace of the red gundam. Not even on their radar.  
  
"Someone please look for Zechs. I think he'll be the only one who can take care of this"  
  
That was Trowa. He was next to Quatre and all he wanted to do was to get out from his gundam to go and embrace his lover. He knew what the other pilot must have been feeling and even when there was nothing he could about it he at least could be there for him.  
  
They all were so shocked about the scene in front of them that no one noticed Deathscythe starting to get away from them. Duo didn't know what was happening, he hadn't had the need to use the system and now not being able to control his own body he inserted the code of zero. Just a minute later the system did its work and all Duo could see was a very bright light around him, then everything faded.  
  
Six pilots suddenly lost conscious of their surroundings and all they could see was black. Slowly they all started to see something, shapes started to take form in front of their eyes. Just five of them recognized the place they were seeing. What they saw after that left them even more shocked than they already were. The saw the attack and then the change that took place after it.  
  
How one of them stop existing and other being took possession of the body. How the other were affected by the things happening in front of them. How one of them found a piece of his loved one in a horrible pink plastic box. The bizarre image of a friend bleeding. They heard the painful truth of each one of them. They saw how the one who had fallen was now with them again but not totally with them. They saw the trial and punishment and finally they saw the execution.  
  
They saw and felt everything as if they had actually lived it. And none of them could stand it.  
  
"Make it stop!"  
  
"It hurts too much!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Nooooo!!"  
  
"Oh my God!!"  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Duo didn't know what to do, it hurt like hell to see and feel everything again. He knew who had done this and he didn't know why he did it.   
  
"Why?! Why are you doing this! I didn't what them to know!"  
  
_You wanted it, even if not consciously... you still wanted it _  
  
Duo finally could regain control of his body and shut the system off. But he knew it was useless now, what they all had seen couldn't be erased from their minds and he feared they wouldn't accept it. He was scared that they would leave him alone.  
  
The first one to react was Wufei and his reaction was something no one expected. The pilot started to scream about injustice and pain and before anyone could do anything the pilot of Altron left. They were too shocked to register what was happening and so no one followed him. He disappeared from view.  
  
Duo started to call all his friends but they didn't seem to be there. Finally Heero answered him first.  
  
"What? Duo! Duo are you ok?!"  
  
"Heero! Please tell me how are you!"  
  
Heero, being the perfect trained soldier he was, calmed himself down and started to calm down his lover.  
  
"I'm ok Duo, please calm down. I want to know if you're ok and I really want to know what was that"  
  
"I... I'm fine... Heero-"  
  
But he was interrupted by Trowa who was desperately calling Quatre, but the pilot wouldn't answer.  
  
"Trowa take Quatre and go back to the Peacemillion. We'll be there in a minute"  
  
It was kind of strange how calm Heero was, but they didn't ask him. He was right, they had to go back towards Peacemillion and take care of the wounded ones. Une took her unit with her and followed the other two pilots and the Maguanacs.  
  
"Heero, where's Wufei?"  
  
"I don't know Duo. I can't find his gundam. Neither I can find Epyon"  
  
"Oh God..."  
  
"Duo... what I saw... what we all saw... that was-"  
  
"That was the dream I had... Shinigami made me see what would have happened if Relena had actually succeeded cutting my braid.  
  
"I see... Come on, let's go back to Peacemillion"  
  
"What about Wufei and Zechs?"  
  
"I can't find any of them in my radar and I think that they actually don't want to be found. There's nothing I can do for now"  
  
Duo didn't answer and just followed his boyfriend towards the space ship. He was afraid of what the visions had caused to his friends and how they would react towards him. The fact that Wufei and Zechs didn't want to be found said a lot and he feared he had already lost two of his friends. They soon reached the space ship and landed their gundams on the hangar. He could see on his monitor how Trowa helped Quatre to get out of his gundam and how Rashid was helping Lady Une to go to the medical center of the ship.  
  
He didn't feel like leaving his gundam. Deathscythe had always been his best hiding place and where he always felt secure when he was scared. He didn't feel like confronting Heero, but he knew that the other pilot wouldn't wait until he felt that he wanted to leave the security of his gundam.  
  
And he wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Duo... Duo please get out of there"  
  
But he didn't want to. What could he say to his lover? It wasn't his fault; he didn't do it on purpose but it still happened. He was trembling and he had tears in his eyes wanting to be free from them. Instinctively he hugged himself getting himself into a fetal position.  
  
"Duo I'm going there..."  
  
He didn't answer. Even if he said no he knew Heero would go and force open the cockpit. He smiled sadly and started trembling even harder. Heero did as he thought and suddenly there was the bright light of the hangars illuminating him and blinding his eyes.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Heero was shocked at the state his lover was. The wing pilot didn't waste more time and took one of the blankets Duo always had inside the gundam for emergencies and covered him, but the shaking didn't stop. Heero took Duo in his arms and helped him to stand up and leave the cockpit. Carefully he held Duo against his own body and then went down the gundam. When they reached the floor Duo almost collapsed but Heero was fast enough to stop him.  
  
"Duo please answer me"  
  
Duo only embraced him tight and started to cry. Heero held him protectively and caressed his back slowly.  
  
"Shhh... It's ok Duo. It's over now... no one can hurt you now"  
  
Only then Duo spoke.  
  
"No Heero. It's not over yet... I may have lost... I may have lost my friends forever"  
  
Heero sighed.  
  
"Duo, if there's something I'm sure about is that they will never leave you alone. I saw that images too and felt them too and as you can see I'm still here"  
  
"Thank you... God Heero! Please hold me tight!"  
  
Heero just did as Duo asked. Duo was so affected that he didn't notice when Heero lifted him in his arms and carried him to the medical center to be checked by Sally. He opened the door carefully and entered the room looking for an empty bed he could use. Sally saw him and guided him to one corner of the large room where there was one last bed empty. He settled the now unconscious body of his lover on the bed and looked around him. Quatre was in the bed next to him and in the other side were some Maguanacs and pilots from Une's troops. Lady Une was sleeping under the influence of some sedatives in a bed next to Quatre's.  
  
"Where's Noin, Sally?"  
  
Sally Po shook her head sadly.  
  
"She said she would go to look for Zechs... And I think you should send someone to look for Wufei. I think he's in a very bad state of mind right now"  
  
"I know, but I couldn't detect him in my radar... I'm quite sure he doesn't want to be found"  
  
Sally sighed and went to check her patients. Heero caressed Duo's cheek with his right hand and then noticed the small braid around his wrist. He softly touched it and then leaned down to kiss Duo in the forehead.  
  
"Don't worry Duo. I'll always be at your side, no matter what"  
  
* * *  
  
Noin had been flying for almost two hours now and still nothing. She knew she soon would have to go back to the Peacemillion because her oxygen tank was getting empty. She couldn't understand how Zechs had done to disappear like that and why he had disappeared, even when she knew it had to do with Treize's death. She loved him and even when she didn't accept the relationship he had with the ex-head of Oz and the gundam pilot she loved him too much to interfere.   
  
She sighed sadly and then turned to go back towards the space ship. She would go for a search trip again once her MS was repaired and filled.  
  
* * *  
  
In the dark side of the moon there was a tall and imposing figure. It was immobile and impossible to detect because of the strategic place it was. Inside the cockpit a pilot had his hands on the controls gripping them tightly and his head down in shame. His eyes were closed but there were tears floating around him.  
  
"I'm. So. Sorry..."  
  
**~tbc~**  
  
Ok, once again I left a cliffhanger... And as all of you already know... I DID IT ON PURPOSE!!! Nyaaahahahaaaaa!!!! Well, finally Wufei's problem was revealed, yes he always feared the system would cause him to do something like that, because deep inside of him he knew he still had to confront Treize. *hugs Wufei tiiiiightly*  
  
Wufei: Let go of me you ona!! Look at what you made me do!!  
BK: Bah... you already know I'm evil so don't annoy me...  
Wufei: I hate you...  
BK: You don't and you know that.  
  
Anyway, as always here are the answers to my dear readers!  
  
**Chain**   
-^^ Here's more then!  
-Now all there mysteries about Wufei are cleared, and new ones started! ^^!  
-Well, I think they all had other things in their minds more important than looking what Heero is using on his wrist, maybe I'll make them notice it later, but I'm not sure if I will. ^^!  
-No! ^_^ Not at all, I always like having riders telling me what they think of the fic!   
  
**Seishi Sairensuno**   
-Nah... don't worry. I never read those things either! ^^!  
-Oh well, I think I may have made you cry then. Sorry TT  
-Relena... ummm... She won't be appearing in the next chapter either, but I haven't forgot of her... and the ugly things I want to do to her ^_^  
  
**ab28405**   
-Wow... I don't know what to say.   
-Thank you very much and I hope you had enjoyed this chapter too.  
-About Heero being a cold bastard... well, I'm kind of tired of that. There's too many fics about that already. ^^!  
  
**Chara**   
-Ne... don't worry. I know what it eels when you can't get online because you're too busy or you have problems with your PC.  
-In any case, I'm very happy you liked my fic and hope you liked this chapter   
  
**Ink**   
-Well, you already know what happened. Trowa didn't get hurt but Wufei... oh well, this is an angst fic after all. Well, no THAT angst. but angst as well. ^^!  
-Duo was worried because of what he saw in his dream about Lady Une. But he didn't want to tell Heero.  
-Here was another chapter and I hope you loved it as much as the one before. ^_^  
  
**PATTY 40**   
-Woha! Slow down there! ^__^ Anyway, here's another chapter I hope it cleared some of your doubts and because I'm evil and I enjoy it I left a cliffhanger... again! ^^V  
  
**chibidark angel**   
-Well, I try my best. I'm very happy you liked it so far.  
-As you already know things just got even more complicated for them and I still have to write about Relena. ^^!  
  
**Ebony Black**   
-^^! Dun worry, sometimes even I get confused with my own fics... stupid I know but I can't help it! :p  
-Please don't die! I don't want to be in jail!! TT  
-Well, here's the answer for you question. There WAS a failure and poor Wufei is suffering now... Ain't I EVIL?! Nyaaahahahahaaa!!!  
-Ahem! You're welcome, I'm always happy to help fans like myself! ^_^  



	12. Ins 13

  
Chapter: 13/?  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 and 13x5x6.  
  
Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. TWT  
  
Warnings: R, violence, darkness, madness, bad language and some sap. To those whom actually likes Relena I must tell you that I plainly hate her and **this fic is a real big Relena bashing, don't flame me for it because you have been already warned. ****All flames will be made fun of!** Since I had a big problem about Wufei's honor and loyalty to his comrades I send the timeline to fly far away and our dear Treize will not die ^^V   
  
AN: Well, this is my first fic about Gundam Wing so I ask you to please not be too harsh with me ^^! Even when there's 3x4 and 13x5x6 the main pair is 1x2. Maybe you could think Heero is OOC but I don't think so... He's in love; you know how that affects people. OOC Relena? Don't make me laugh, I don't think there can be an OOC Relena... I hope you understand what I mean. ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I got all the 7 Dragon Balls and asked Sheng Long to let me own them. Later I discovered that Kamisama had been arrested for plagiarism and fraud ^^!  


**Insanity**  
By Black Komagoro  


Chapter 13  
  
Three weeks had already left and there still was no sign of Wufei. The only news they had of Zechs was that he had gone to see his sister and as the doctors had predicted she came back to reality; she had ended crying and asking for Heero. Zechs had sent a mail to Noin telling her that he wouldn't be coming back soon because of some personal business he had. He said Relena was back to her normal self, or at least as normal as she could be.  
  
By orders of Milliard Peacecraft the five pilots, Sally and Noin had permission to live in the Sanc kingdom and take over the security and some of the political issues. Heero and Noin were designated to take care of that, Quatre would help Noin and Sally about all the government issues and Trowa and Duo would work with Heero about the security. The gundams had been left under Howard's care and wouldn't be destroyed as Relena always wanted to do.  
  
Heero was checking some of the security devices he had installed when Quatre came running towards him.  
  
"Heero! They had found him! They finally found Wufei!"  
  
Heero's eyes opened wide and you could see the expression of relief on his face.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Professor G called a few minutes ago. He said that Master O had found him in the dark side of the moon. He was almost without oxygen and unconscious"  
  
Heero frowned.  
  
"Is he alright? Is there any physical or mental damage?"  
  
"They said he was ok, but that he wouldn't talk at all... and he doesn't want to eat. They had to force him to drink water, but when that didn't result they simply sedated him and inserted an IV. He had been fed that way..."  
  
"Wufei you're a fucking idiot"  
  
Quatre didn't answer but he clearly agreed with Heero.   
  
"Did he say if we could go for him?"  
  
"I asked him and it seems that there wouldn't be any problem, but I don't think Wufei will want to come here"  
  
"I don't care a shit if we wants or not. He'll come here and that's it!"  
  
Heero turned around and left the room he was in while calling for Duo.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yes, my so good in bed lover?"  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
"Quatre told me that they finally found our idiot Chinese friend. We'll be leaving now to space"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard perfectly well what I said Duo"  
  
"Baka... Anyway, when did he knew about it?"  
  
"Today, Professor G called here and he said Wufei is with Master O at L-1. Get ready and please tell Trowa to get ready too"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Duo hang up his cell and went to where Trowa was testing some alarms that were around the pool. He explained him about Wufei and that they would be leaving right now. Trowa nodded and followed him towards the mansion and then he continued to the room he shared with Quatre.   
  
"Quatre? Are you here?"  
  
"I'm in the bathroom! I'll be out in a minute!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Trowa went to his closet and took some clothes and the basics he had in the room. Just some minutes later the blonde Arabian left the bathroom and too went to look for a gym bag for his and Trowa's things. It was supposed to be a short trip so they didn't need too much.  
  
"Does Noin knows how to contact Zechs?"  
  
"She sent a mail telling him about Wufei to the address he used to send the mails here. I just hope that was a real mail"  
  
"I know little one. I would like to know what had he been doing all this time anyway"  
  
"You and all the ones in this house"  
  
There was knock on the door and Trowa went to open it.  
  
"It's time, let's go"  
  
And with that Heero turned over his heel and left. Quatre took their things and followed Trowa out of the room.   
  
* * *  
  
"Lady Une?"  
  
The woman lifted her head form some documents she had been reading and almost fell from her chair at who she had in front of her.  
  
"Z-Zechs..."  
  
The blonde nodded and walked through the office to then seat in front of the large desk.  
  
"Lady Une, I was told that pilot 05 had been found, is that true?"  
  
The way he was talking was making her nervous. Even when Wufei had killed Treize she couldn't be mad at him because she had seen the boy and the state he was in. She had the feeling that Zechs didn't want to be actually _nice_ with him.  
  
"That depends... what would you want with him?"  
  
Zechs frowned.  
  
"I think that's nothing of your business"  
  
Lady Une stood up and walked around the desk to the stand in front of Zechs with a determined expression.  
  
"It is my business when it comes to him. Wufei Chang had suffered more than enough and in his current state he can't be disturbed. I won't let you harm him; I know how much you loved Treize-sama but that boy is not the responsible of his death"  
  
"You don't understand Une-"  
  
"I understand more than you can imagine! Treize-sama loved the both of you! You two were everything to him! Didn't he ask you to take care of the boy?! Didn't you love Wufei too?"  
  
Zechs sighed.  
  
"You have misunderstood me Lady Une. I think you will understand better after you have read this"  
  
He took a report for him briefcase and gave it to her. She took it almost hesitant and read it. Her eyes started to widen every time more and more.  
  
"I-is this true! Are you sure?!"  
  
"Completely... so now would you tell me where's Wufei?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"He's with one of the scientist at L-1 but the other pilots are in their way to take him back to earth. He's stable enough for the trip and he would be in better hands. He'll be at the palace with his other comrades-"  
  
"Friends, Lady, they are his friends... and I hope mine as well"  
  
"Please be careful with him"  
  
"I will. Bye Lady Une and please send me a report of your work forming the Preventers"  
  
"It'll be at your desk in Sanc in two days"  
  
With that Zechs left the office and Lady Une went back to seat on her chair and smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
They had finally arrived to L-1 and were now driving towards the hospital they had Wufei in. They were nervous and they had their reasons, even when they had been told, they feared the state they would find their friend. And they weren't disappointed.  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
Wufei was sleeping, but that didn't made them feel any better. His skin was utterly pale and he was very thin. There were dark circles around his eyes and they could see the marks on his wrists, he had tried to kill himself. Master O entered the room and spoke softly.  
  
"He's under sedatives and I think he should be kept that way during the way back to earth"  
  
Quatre looked at him and asked.  
  
"When you found him... had he already tried to..."  
  
"No. He did that once we had brought him here. The last thing he said before we made him sleep was _You were wrong. I am weak_. Since then he only had awaken three times, but he didn't say a word"  
  
They all reminded in silence, what else they could say anyway? Duo sighed and walked towards the bed; he took one of the slender and pale hands and shook his head.  
  
"You're and idiot Fei-Fei..."  
  
Heero turned to look at the scientist at the door and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"I want his whole medical report. Nothing left out of it. We'll be taking him with us in half an hour"  
  
Master O nodded and left the room. It was then that he heard a soft moan coming from Wufei's bed. He turned and saw all the three other pilots looking at the bed too. Wufei opened his eyes slowly and blinked several times to focus his vision. When he noticed who were the shadows he had seen first his eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Wufei? Wufei can you talk?"  
  
He closed his eyes again hoping that when he opened them again the figures had disappeared. But they didn't they were still there.  
  
"Please leave"  
  
"We can't Fei-Fei. We came to take you back to earth"  
  
Wufei frowned or at least he tried to; he was weak and his muscles didn't seem to be obeying him.  
  
"There's nothing for me there. I want to stay here... to die here"  
  
"That's not an option. You're coming with us you want it or not"  
  
Wufei looked at Duo, he was smiling at him but his expression was determined. He turned to look at the rest of the pilots and saw the same thing. He sighed.  
  
"You'll bring me with you no matter what... Why?"  
  
"Because, Wu-bear, you're our friend and I miss you chasing after me for calling you names and hiding your things"  
  
"Idiot"  
  
"I know"  
  
Wufei smiled weakly but it didn't last long. He closed his eyes and soon he was asleep again. Duo let go of Wufei's hand and turned to look at Heero.  
  
"We better go now before he wake up again"  
  
"As soon as they give me his medical report. The doctors must be coming here to prepare him; they'll give him some sedatives for the trip"  
  
Quatre told them that he would go and prepare their space ship. Trowa went with him leaving Duo and Heero alone with the sleeping Chinese.  
  
"He's worst than I thought he would be. Heero, there's nothing we can do for him... He lost the two persons he loved the most"  
  
"Zechs is still alive..."  
  
"Yes but we don't know where he is and if he want to even see him..."  
  
"I think he already knows about Wufei... Is a thing of time for him to come to earth looking for him"  
  
Duo was worried, Zechs had been with Treize even before they started their relationship with the Chinese pilot and for the once known as the Lighting Count the lost of his first lover must have been really hard to cope. Especially when the one who killed him was his other lover.  
  
"Heero, we must be careful if he appears there. I won't let him hurt my friend, it was not his fault. Even you couldn't control the zero system the first time"  
  
"Don't worry Duo, nothing will happen to Wufei if I can help it"  
  
Duo smiled and kissed his lover. They stayed in the room all the time, even when the doctors came to prepare Wufei. They had brought a special bed for trips out space and once they had changed the boy from beds they strapped him to the bed and gave him a strong sedative that would last the whole trip towards earth. Both pilots followed the nurses through the halls of the hospital and towards their space ship where Trowa and Quatre were waiting.  
  
Master O was there too and he had a thick manila envelope in his hands.  
  
"Here, this is was you wanted. You'll find all his medical history and a complete report of his state and what happened since the moment we found him"  
  
Heero took the envelope in his hands and nodded.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
With that he entered the ship after Duo. The nurses had secured the bed and then left giving Duo a supply of Wufei's medications and more sedatives just in case. Once everything was ready they left the colony and flew back to earth. They were so concerned about Wufei and arriving as soon as they could that they didn't notice the other space ship behind them.  
  
"Trowa go back with Heero, and help him with Wufei. I don't know about these things as much as you. I'll take the controls of the ship now"  
  
Trowa nodded and gave his seat to Duo. They all knew that he was the best when it came to landing and since Wufei was in a delicate state he would be extra careful not to be too rough.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sally, they're in his way back"  
  
"Ok. I already told the servants to arrange a room for him and the doctors will be waiting for them at the airport"  
  
Noin nodded and left the room. Sally was checking a report from other country about foreign trades between them when her personal line started to blink signaling someone was calling. She lifted one eyebrow and answered the call. She saw the face of Lady Une at the other side of the screen and she was smiling.  
  
"Lady Une"  
  
"Sally, I'm calling to warn you that Zechs will be arriving there soon. Please don't tell anyone about this, he didn't want people knowing he's coming back"  
  
"I see... Does he know that Wufei had been found and that he's coming here?"  
  
"Yes, but don't worry. Everything will be ok"  
  
Sally frowned.  
  
"I don't know. Since Noin got that mail from him she had been somewhat depressed and having Wufei here isn't going to be easy for her... but with the both of them here..."  
  
"Then she'll have to learn to live with it. I was in a position even worst than hers and I could live with it. She had never seen them together as I did. If she loves him as she say she does then she should be happy for him, Sally"  
  
Sally smiled sadly.  
  
"I know Une. But it's not easy and you know it"  
  
"Yes I know, but I know too that there's other things more important right now. By the way, I would like you two to come here in two weeks. There's some things about Preventers I would like to talk about with the both of you"  
  
"Ok, I'll talk with her about it. Oh, if you can contact Zechs, please tell him to contact me before he gets here"  
  
"I will"  
  
With that Lady Une hang up and Sally stood there looking at the black screen in front of her.  
  
_This is going to be a hard week _  
  
She shook her head and continued with her work.  
  
* * *  
  
"We're approaching Sanc airport guys! Get into your seats, put your seatbelts on and please turn off any electronic device. Remember that it is not allowed to smoke and you should stay in your seats until the plane had stopped completely. Thank you for flying with Duo's airlines, Shinigami enterprises"  
  
"Baka!  
  
Heero said from the back of the space ship. Duo grinned and answered back.  
  
"You love me anyway!"  
  
Heero smiled while checking Wufei. He took seat at one side of the bed and put on his seatbelt. Trowa had already done that and had one hand over one side of the bed and the other over his seatbelt. Just in case.  
  
Quatre was checking their instruments and Duo maneuvered the ship to get it in position. The landing gear was already out and Quatre was calling the airport asking for permission to land. The landing was soft and Heero thought of giving Duo a really **good** prize for it. Duo was an expert flying planes or space ships and especially when he had to land, but he always tended to make a show of it.  
  
"How is everything back there?!"  
  
"Fine Duo. Wufei is still sleeping!"  
  
"Good"  
  
They had been worried that the pilot of Altron would awake during the trip. Duo finally stopped and soon a staircase was placed for them to climb back to earth. Everything happened quite fast and they were glad for it, all they wanted was to go back to the mansion and leave Wufei in his room to rest so they could do the same.   
  
The ride to the mansion was fast and when they got there Noin and Sally were waiting for them. Sally guided the doctors towards Wufei's room. Noin asked them how everything had gone and once Heero had briefed her they all left to take a good rest. Noin went back to her own room none of them noticed Sally's urgent walk towards her office or when she left it the same way.  
  
* * *  
  
The young man was flying alone through the space. He had to be careful because the freight he was carrying was precious. He set the controls on autopilot while he went to check his load, it was perfect. He secured it a little more and then went back to the controls to re-enter the earth atmosphere.   
  
The entrance was perfect and now he was heading towards the airport where he knew someone was waiting for him. All he wanted now was to go back to his house with his precious load and get a well deserved rest. Soon he would have to confront them and would have to give some explanations, but what he feared the most was the moment he would have to face **him**.  
  
_Please, let everything I have been told be a lie _  
  
He was scared, and with right. The news he had got wasn't at all good. But there was a small hope, the last time he could do something and even when he didn't feel what he used to for the one he had gone to see he still felt good that he could help and that now that person was ok.   
  
_I may never forgive you for what you did... or tried to do. But I had to do something, because you'll have to face the consequences of your acts. _  
  
"As I will have to face mine"  
  
He reached the airport and asked for permission to land. The landing was soft so his load would be ok. Once he had stopped completely he stood up and went to look for his load. Carefully he took the handles and pushed the load towards the door of his ship. There was a special stair with a platform to take the load down from the plane. At the end of the stairs there was a woman waiting. He walked down the stairs behind his freight and once he reached the ground the woman approached him and extended her hand to greet him.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. How's everyone?"  
  
"They're ok. They arrived just some hours ago and now are resting... I can't believe this... I thought-"  
  
"Like everyone else..."  
  
They didn't say anything else and just went towards the car that was waiting for them just some feet away from them. She sat in the font and they put his load on the back seat, he sat besides it and hen they left. The drive towards the house was silent. Time to time he would look at his side and smile.   
  
"You know that he'll want to kill you for this, right?"  
  
He laughed softly.  
  
"I know, but I didn't want to give false hopes. I wasn't completely sure of it myself"  
  
"Even thou. He'll have your skin"  
  
He laughed a little louder.  
  
"I'm looking forward for it"  
  
"Pervert"  
  
He just laughed and she smiled shaking her head. once they arrived at the house, she took a remote and opened a door at a side that wasn't supposed to be an entrance. She pulled the car through it and then waited until it was closed. She then drove following a hidden side of the house till she finally parked the car in front of a back door she was sure no one knew about.  
  
"What are you going to do first?"  
  
"I think it would be better if we take a good rest first. Then I guess I'll go to see him and the others"  
  
"And?"  
  
He didn't answer just pulled his load through the hall and toward an elevator. He pushed the button to the third floor and they waited. He still was smiling but it was obvious he was worried and maybe even scared. She turned to look at him and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see how everything will be alright"  
  
"You seem pretty confident"  
  
"That's because I know what had been happening here"  
  
He smiled back and then the doors of the lift opened, he pushed his load out of it and then turned to her.   
  
"I'll call you when I'm ready. Don't tell anyone I'm here ok?"  
  
"I know, you don't have to repeat it to me"  
  
"Bye"  
  
She nodded and he left pushing his load through the large hall, when he reached the end of it he opened the big doors and pushed the freight into it, he waved his hand to her and then closed the doors.  
  
"Don't worry my friend... everything will be alright"  
  
* * *  
  
Duo woke up suddenly, he'd had a really weird dream or what he really hoped it was a dream. Heero was looking at him from above his head and was frowning.  
  
"Duo? Are you ok?"  
  
"I don't know... I had this weird dream-"  
  
"About your other half?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You mentioned his name in your dream and then I felt your body getting quite cold"  
  
Duo's eyes opened wide.  
  
"Oh God... then it wasn't a dream. It happened"  
  
Heero was worried now.  
  
"Duo what happened?"  
  
"I think... I think we should go and pay Relena a visit"  
  
"Duo..."  
  
Duo was nervous and it was obvious he was really worried.  
  
"I'll tell you after we had gone to see her"  
  
Heero sighed.  
  
"Ok, but I'm going against my will. Just to let you know"  
  
"I'm sorry love, but this is really important for me"  
  
"And that's why I'm doing it"  
  
Heero embraced his amethyst-eyed lover and kissed him softly. Duo yawned and laughed apologetically.  
  
"Except for the _dream_ I really had a good rest. Lest go see how's Wu-man?"  
  
"You will never stop calling him names, won't you?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
He said while jumping from the bed and heading to the bathroom. Heero went to the closet and took some clean clothes for him and Duo and then went to join his lover in the shower.  
  
* * *  
  
Quatre had already woke up and was now in the kitchen making something light for Wufei to eat. He could have asked the chef to do it, but he really wanted to do it himself. Besides after all the time he spent cooking for the others when they had to stay together in a safe house, he actually liked doing it. Quatre took some instant chicken soup and had already some chicken breasts boiling. Wufei had been eating nothing and his only source of vitamins and other essentials was the IV, so he couldn't eat anything heavy.  
  
"Quatre, here you are"  
  
Quatre turned his head to see his lover leaning on a wall.  
  
"I didn't want to wake you up, but I thought it would be good for Wufei to eat something instead of keeping that damned IV stuck in his arm"  
  
"I know. He's too thin and if he continues like that he wouldn't be able to move at all soon"  
  
"That's why I'm cooking. Would you like to help me?"  
  
"Always"  
  
Trowa lifted himself from the wall and started to help Quatre preparing the food.  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei woke up slowly and focused his eyes. At first he felt scared of not knowing where he was but then he remembered about the other four pilots bringing him back to earth. He turned his head to one side and noticed the IV still attached to his inner arm. He lifted his other hand slowly and tugged at the plastic tube that went from his arm to the serum bag, after a few tugs it eased from his arm leaving a small trace of blood that came from the place he had the needle inserted.  
  
He sighed and turned his head to the other side. There was a glass of water and a clock. He saw the hour and almost winced, he hated to wake up at hours he wasn't used to be sleeping at all. It was 4:00 p.m.   
  
"Kisama..."  
  
He let his head rest once again over the pillow looking at the ceiling.  
  
_I am so weak. I failed everyone; I couldn't even control a stupid system and now..._  
  
He wanted to cry, but the last remains of pride that he still had inside didn't let him. Besides he felt that he didn't have more tears to shed anymore  
  
* * *  
  
Duo left the bathroom with his hair completely dry and braided. He saw his lover on the bed reading the report Master O had given him and by the way he was frowning and had his lips pressed it was obvious there wasn't any good news.  
  
"Hee-chan? What said the report?"  
  
"That fucking man found Wufei not long after the battle had finished. That was three weeks ago!"  
  
Duo took seat in front of Heero and took the report in his hands.  
  
"Did he write why we weren't informed before?"  
  
"Wufei's condition was complicated and he knew we would want to take him back with us. Wufei's condition wasn't the best at the moment to being moved form there... Yes! We would have wanted to bring him back with us, but we're not idiots!"  
  
Duo took the other's hand and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"I know Heero, but he thought he was doing the best for our friend. All we have to worry about now is how to make him get better and find Zechs as fast as we can"  
  
"Zechs... I don't know if Wufei will want to see him"  
  
"Personally, I think they need to be together. Heero they love each other, what happened was something no one could have predicted. If he's left alone he'll try to..."  
  
"I know Duo... I know"  
  
They fell silent. Duo was looking at the report on the bed, as if could answer his questions. As if could make Treize be alive again.  
  
* * *  
  
Quatre had already finished cooking and he and Trowa walked towards Wufei's room. Trowa slowly opened the door and let Quatre enter it with the tray in his hands. Wufei noticed the door opening and turned his head to see who it was, when he saw his friends he smiled weakly.  
  
"I brought you some solid food. I think you should start to make your stomach getting used to food again"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
They noticed the hanging IV needle at the side of the bed and then the already dry blood on Wufei's inner arm. Trowa went towards the bed and took the serum bag and the large iron hanger the bag was hanging from, away from the bed. Quatre on the other hand had placed the tray over a desk and went to re-arrange the pillows so Wufei could be in a better position to eat. Once the Chinese pilot was ready he took the tray and placed it over Wufei's stretched legs. All of this happened without a word being said.  
  
They wouldn't push Wufei to talk to them, he would do it when he felt ready. But the silence hurt the blonde Arabian and Trowa was well aware of it. He approached his lover and placed his arm over Quatre's shoulders. Wufei had taken the spoon and was looking at his soup as if the liquid would talk to him, he felt hungry but at the same time he didn't felt like eating at all. His grip on the spoon handle tightened and he closed his eyes.  
  
He thought there was no more tears to shed, but he could feel the salty drops going down his chin.  
  
"I thought I had shed all of them. I thought I wouldn't be able to cry ever again... I promised to never do it again. Once again I failed. Tell me Quatre, how a man can keep living after he had destroyed one of the things he couldn't live without, how a man can keep breathing after he had lost his honor and his strength?"  
  
Quatre couldn't help it, he started to cry too. Trowa didn't know what to say. The room fell silent again, only the soft sobs of Quatre could be heard from time to time.  
  
For them it had felt like hours but it had been just 20 minutes later that they heard a knock on the door. Trowa reluctantly parted from Quatre to go and open the door. Heero and Duo were at the other side and just one look at Trowa's face told them all they need to know. They entered the room quietly and approached the bed where their friend lay with a tray over his legs and a plate full of soup and untouched.  
  
"Hey, Fei-Fei..."  
  
Wufei wanted to glare at his friend but he didn't have strength to do even that. Hero just stood there with his face no showing any kind of emotion but inside he felt rage. Rage because of the damned system, rage because he hadn't been alert during the battle, rage because he knew he couldn't have done anything anyway and rage because he didn't know what to do now.   
  
Duo kneeled at Wufei's side and took the spoon from the hand that seemed to be grasping it like a lifeline. He left the spoon at one side of the plate and took Wufei's hand in his.  
  
"How are you feeling? Physically I mean"  
  
Wufei turned his face to Duo and tried to smile once again, like he had done with Quatre and Trowa when they entered the room before... but he couldn't.  
  
"I don't know... I think my body is ok now... but-"  
  
"But you feel like if all of your senses had been taken away"  
  
Wufei looked at him wide eyed, or as wide as he could get his eyes open.  
  
"How-"  
  
"Because I felt the same once... I felt I was worthless, that I didn't have the right to be alive. I had seen all those who had been important to me die in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I couldn't understand why I was still alive when all of them had died..."  
  
"And you felt like dying too... because you couldn't accept a life without them... Am I right?"  
  
"Yes, but you know what Fei-Fei? I decided to live and avenge them and made of that my purpose on the war. As you did with justice. I closed all my senses and decided to be death, who don't feel anything, no pain, no love, no hate... but I failed, because even when I was Shinigami I was still human and as one I could feel and somehow that acceptance made me even stronger... I think I know what you think you lost on the battle field, but you're wrong you know?"  
  
Wufei didn't noticed it, but he was getting stronger. He had forgot why he was feeling so weak physically, and that was because of Duo's words. He had always respected the pilot, but he too had always thought that they didn't have too much in common.  
  
He tilted his face to one side.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"No one, who can stand in front of his enemy and fight till the end can be weak my friend. No one who is capable to follow his own believes so hard that he would confront even those close to him can be weak. You, together with Heero, Quatre and Trowa are the stronger people I've known. Wufei, for people like us life is not easy and will never be, but we survived a war and won. That means there's a lot of things for us to do and even if it seems hard to do and that sometimes life itself is against us we'll be able to keep going on... and you know why? That's because-"  
  
"We are strong..."  
  
Duo smiled.  
  
"Exactly"  
  
Wufei took the tray off his legs and placed it at his side on the bed; he then leaned forward and embraced Duo. It was the first time Wufei had even touched him and he felt like something of extremely big value was given to him. He embraced him back.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"It's ok Fei-Fei... Now, please take that tray and start eating. I can recognize Quatre's meals from over a mile and I know how good he cooks. You really need to gain some weight"  
  
"Shut up Maxwell"  
  
Duo smiled wider.  
  
"Now **that's** the spirit!"  
  
Wufei smiled and started to eat for all of their relief, especially for Quatre. He tasted the soup and had to agree with Duo; Quatre definitely was an excellent cook.  
  
* * *  
  
The man woke up slowly and stretched himself on the bed. He stood up and went to the bathroom, not before he looked at his side to see if there was everything alright. He smiled at the view and then walked into the bathroom to take a good shower and then go for some breakfast.   
  
He was just about to open the door when he heard a knock from the other side. He opened the door just to find his friend at the other side with a tray full of food.  
  
"I thought you would be hungry"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
He made her go inside; she placed the tray over a desk and turned to look at him.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"When are you going to inform them?"  
  
"Soon I guess... I'm scared"  
  
"That's strange coming from you"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"This is not a war. This is different and you know it"  
  
"Yes I know... but I know too that usually the heart is stronger than the mind"  
  
"You are a very wise woman"  
  
"I know"  
  
"And amazingly humble too"  
  
She was the laughing one now.  
  
"If anything goes wrong... please promise me that you will take care of him?"  
  
"Always..."  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't eat more..."  
  
"That understandable. You haven't been eating since a long time. Your stomach has to get used to it"  
  
Duo took the tray from Wufei's legs and placed it on the desk again.  
  
"I want to take a walk... I'm sick of being in this bed all the time"  
  
"You have been in this bed just for a few hours"  
  
"You know what I mean Maxwell"  
  
Quatre looked worried. Wufei, even when he was physically recovered, was still weak and he was sure his legs wouldn't be up for a walk.  
  
"You shouldn't strain yourself too much Wufei"  
  
"I know, but I can't stay here anymore. Besides the best way to recover all my strength is making exercise"  
  
Quatre still looked reluctantly. Heero decided to take the matter in his own hands.  
  
"I agree with you Wufei, but I too agree with Quatre. So I'll be monitoring your exercises, that way you won't strain yourself but you'll be working your muscles anyway"  
  
"And correctly. If I may add"  
  
They looked at Duo and this one smiled.  
  
"We've been training together and I discovered that most of my exercises were wrong"  
  
Quatre looked at Heero and then nodded.  
  
"Ok then"  
  
Trowa looked at his watch and then at Quatre.  
  
"I have to go now. I still haven't finished with the alarms at the pool"  
  
"And I have to check some reports with Sally"  
  
They waved good bye and left the room, so now there was only Heero, Duo and Wufei in the room.   
  
"Do you want to start right now? There's a gym we can use whenever we want"  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
"The sooner the better. Let me get changed and then we can go"  
  
Duo helped his friend to stand up from the bed and go to the bathroom. He then went to get a pair of sweatpants, a T-shirt and a pair of boxers and went back tot he bathroom again.  
  
"Tell me when you're ready"  
  
Once again Wufei nodded and Duo left the bathroom. Just a minutes later Wufei called him and using him and Heero for support they left the room and walked slowly towards the gym. Once there, Heero let Duo take hold of their friend and he went for a soft bunk mattress and placed it on the floor. Duo took Wufei and helped him to lay over it.  
  
"First we'll work the muscles of your legs without any kind of extra weight. I'll take one leg and fold it at the knee and push ok? If you feel any kind of pain tell me"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Heero carefully took the right leg and raised it and then he pushed softly. Wufei didn't even flinch and Heero nodded. He then took the other and did the same movement. Once again there was no complain.  
  
"I think you'll recover faster than you think Wufei. Now raise your legs and do as if you were riding a bicycle. Do it slowly and support your hips with your hands"  
  
Wufei did as he was told and started moving his legs. He hadn't repeated the movement even four times when he felt his legs tired and let them rest on the bunk mattress again.  
  
"I feel as if I had heavy weights on my ankles"  
  
"Ok then... I'll hold your ankles to diminish the weight but you have to do the movements"  
  
Once again Wufei raised his legs, but this time Heero took hold of his ankles and he started to move them again. They didn't felt that heavy now and he could do repeat the moment non-stop. Then Heero made him sit and spread his legs as wide as he could and Duo pushed him forward. They made him stay like that for almost three whole minutes and it would have been more if the Chinese hadn't muttered complain about feeling like being ripped in two.  
  
The two hours that followed were very productive and Heero told him that if he kept that way he would be in perfect shape in a month.  
  
"Thank you guys"  
  
"Nah, it's ok Wu-man. I know it'll sound estrange but I really do miss our fights and you chasing after me because of my pranks"  
  
Duo laughed happily and soon Heero and Wufei followed. Then Wufei smirked and looked at Duo.  
  
"Be careful with what you wish my friend, you may regret it later"  
  
**~Tbc~**  
  
I must say that I don't know that much about physical treatments, so please forgive me if there's something wrong.   
  
  
**ab28405**   
-Well, this fic is under the category of Romance/Angst... sooooo I couldn't help but adding more troubles to the guys! ^_^ I'm an evil demon after all! ^.~  
  
**Seishi Sairensuno**   
-Hehehe... I can say a lot of things but remember I'm a demon and saiyajin together and you know that both of them enjoys making people suffer Nyaahahahaaa!!!  
-Anyway, don't worry, I still have some more things under my sleeve!  
  
**Critic**  
-Please, send me a mail to perjill@hotmail.com and tell me what did you find it was wrong. I'm not asking you to be my beta. I just want to know what you could have find wrong when I couldn't. My grammar is pretty good and that have been recognized even for my teachers.   
-There's two things people must consider: 1) sometimes even if you check your fic a lot of times before posting, there's things you didn't notice were wrong, and when you notice them you usually already posted the fic 2) Mother language ALWAYS affect the way you write. No matter how good you are at English, the only way to get rid of that is constantly read and talk in English, something I can't do here.   
  
**Lora Helen **  
-God you're right! Poor cow... ^^!  
  
**PATTY 40 **  
-Wow... thanks! ^_^   
-Well, you know sometimes there have to be sacrifices to get your goal. But this thing is still not over and there's more to come! ^.~  
  
**Lora Helen **  
-^^! Don't worry, I know how you feel I've felt that way a lot of times reading fics.  
-Well, I think your question already had been answered and I hope you're not confused anymore. ^^   
-By the way, I'm the kind of evil person who simply loves the cliffhangers ^_^  
  
**Kenren19 **  
-Oh don't worry, you're not the only one who feel that way when thinking about Relena or hearing her name. ^^!   
-Don't worry I have something special prepared for her.  
-And here I was thinking I had left that pretty clear TT Shinigami IS real.  
-Finally, noticing your fanged grin there's only one thing I can say... WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!!! *hugs her* I'm a half demon half Saiyajin, I'm even more evil than any other demon or saiyan ^_^ V  
  
**Chara **  
-Because I'm a demon and need suffering from other to live... that's my food.  
-But I like Wu-man so... I can't tell you what will happen, sorry. ^.~  
  
**Ebony Black**  
-Exactly, there must be a plot. ^^ I hope this chapter had stopped you from killing yourself. As Always please don't do that because I'm too young and pretty to be in jail ^_^ V Besides there's no jail which could stop me Nyaaahahahaaa!!!  
  
**Ink **  
-Well, in the original Wufei did cry when he killed Treize I just let all of you know why, hehehe...  
-Your question has already been answered, and yes both of them were feeling bad. *god I love my job*  
-Oh well, sadness is part of life ^^!  
  
**marie **  
-Please send me a mail to perjill@hotmail.com with the subject 'About hosting Insanity (fic)' this is because I get a lot of spam there and I don't want to delete your mail for accident.  
-In the mail let me know what's the URL of you site. You can host Insanity of course, I feel honored that someone thinks that my fic is good enough to post it on their site.  
-Thank you for your comments and I'll be waiting for your mail.  
  



	13. Ins 14

Chapter: 14/?  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 and 13x5x6.  
  
Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. TWT  
  
Warnings: R, violence, darkness, madness, bad language and some sap. To those whom actually likes Relena I must tell you that I plainly hate her and **this fic is a real big Relena bashing, don't flame me for it because you have been already warned. ****All flames will be made fun of!** Since I had a big problem about Wufei's honor and loyalty to his comrades I send the timeline to fly far away and our dear Treize will not die ^^V   
  
AN: Well, this is my first fic about Gundam Wing so I ask you to please not be too harsh with me ^^! Even when there's 3x4 and 13x5x6 the main pair is 1x2. Maybe you could think Heero is OOC but I don't think so... He's in love; you know how that affects people. OOC Relena? Don't make me laugh, I don't think there can be an OOC Relena... I hope you understand what I mean. ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I got all the 7 Dragon Balls and asked Sheng Long to let me own them. Later I discovered that Kamisama had been arrested for plagiarism and fraud ^^!  
  
  
Again, All the answers for those who reviewed are the end of the chapter.

**Insanity  
**By Black Komagoro

Chapter 14  
  
  
Duo looked at Heero nervously. He knew his lover didn't want to go there and see her. She had done enough damage already and Heero had the feeling that nothing good would come out of this visit.  
  
"Hee-chan, love... I know you don't want to be here, but it's really important for me to know how is she"  
  
Heero just couldn't understand why Duo cared so much of Relena's state of mind. She had tried to hurt him in a level beyond repair and he knew that because he had seen everything that day at the end of the battle.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"She won't hurt me. If I'm right and what I think it was a dream actually wasn't one, then I **have** to know how it affected her"  
  
"Duo, please tell me what happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you everything after we had seen her, ok?"  
  
Heero sighed but nodded.  
  
"Ok"  
  
They walked down the corridors of the hospital Relena was in. The floor they were in was a restricted area and only the parents of patients were allowed and only if the head doctor gave his permission. They had not only Sally's permission but they had Zechs' signature with them. Heero had asked Sally to try and contact Zechs one way or the other. In less than four hours he had the signed permission from Milliard Peacecraft and Sally Po in his hand.  
  
They stopped in front of a blue door that had the name Relena Peacecraft on it and under it was a sign that said _High risk patient. No visits allowed_. Duo sneered at the warning, as if that could stop them. The longhaired pilot opened the door slowly and noiseless. He entered the room without making any noise and Heero followed him equally quiet.  
  
The room barely had things. It was completely white and it had a simple nightstand at the side of the bed and on it there was a glass of water and a pill. Relena was sitting in the bed and the back of it had been lifted so she could be more comfortable. She had her hands over he extended legs and her eyes were opened, but it was obvious she wasn't looking at anything. Her sight was fixed upwards, looking at the ceiling.  
  
It was like looking at a doll that had been left alone in one corner. None of the two felt bad for her, not even pity. Duo shook his head and approached her bed.  
  
"Relena? Relena do you hear me?"  
  
She turned her head slowly and looked at him, and then her eyes opened wide and her face turned as white as the room they were in.  
  
"Y-you!! Go away! Get away from me! I already told you I wouldn't try to see him again or call him or anything! Just leave! LEAVE!"  
  
Duo understood then, the _dream_ had been true. His other self had gone to punish her, and it seemed that Heero didn't even notice it.   
  
"Relena, please calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk with you"  
  
"No! Leave right now!"  
  
Duo shook his head and turned to see a very shocked Heero. Relena followed Duo's sight and it was then that she noticed the other one in the room. She became even paler, and she was shaking in terror now.  
  
"No! Please leave! You can't be here! I can't see you or talk to you!"  
  
Heero didn't understand and he never liked when he didn't understand what was happening around him.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Please go! Please..."  
  
She started to cry and her body was shaking even more.  
  
"I don't want to keep dying... not like that... please"  
  
Duo shook his head and made Heero leave the room. Heero looked at him hesitantly but did as Duo asked him. Once Heero was out and the door was closed Duo went back at the side of Relena's bed.  
  
"I won't say I'm sorry Relena. I saw the same thing you saw a lot of times. Again and again and there's no way I will ever forget it. You tried to kill me and in the process you would have killed Heero too. I will never forgive that you almost made him suffer so much. If you had succeeded Heero would have died and you would have made all our efforts to bring peace useless"  
  
"Leave me alone... please"  
  
"No Relena. First you have to promise me some things"  
  
"Will you leave and never come back again?"  
  
"I will"  
  
"Then talk"  
  
Duo sighed and shook his head.  
  
"There's something you must understand Relena, and that's that no matter what you do, you will never get rid of those scenes. However, you still will do as I say. Once we leave, you'll contact your brother and ask him to organize a press conference. There you'll resign to your place as the princess of the Peacecraft family; you'll resign to your name and never try to work for the government. You will leave the Sanc kingdom and never come back... Understand?"  
  
Relena nodded, but for Duo that was not enough.  
  
"A nod won't do Relena. You must agree verbally and soon you'll sign official papers. There will be a restriction order too, won't try to contact any of us or be at less than twenty miles away from us. You won't contact your brother for anything. Relena, you will have to learn how to live by yourself. Like most of us had to do since we were kids"  
  
Relena felt the tears falling through her cheeks.  
  
"I can't even see my brother... ever again?"  
  
"You won't be allowed to contact him. But it will depend of him if he want to see you or not. I can't force him to stay away from you if he doesn't want to"  
  
"What if I don't do as you say?"  
  
Duo's eyes turned a shade between red and violet and he spoke in a deep voice that Relena could recognize easily.  
  
"You really don't want to know what will happen to you"  
  
With that Duo turned on his heel and left the room. Relena stayed in the same position she was when they first entered but her face showed an expression of pure horror.   
  
* * *  
  
Heero had been pacing from one side to the other while Duo talked with Relena. When his lover finally left the room he gave him a look that said _explain now_, and Duo knew better than to try and avoid the matter. Heero would always make him talk and this time more than ever.  
  
"Can we leave this place first? I would prefer if we talk about this somewhere else"  
  
"We can go to a cafe that's near the beach. I'm sure you must be hungry. I know a toast and a coffee are not enough breakfast for you"  
  
Duo nodded and they left the hospital. They had woken up early that morning and only had a small breakfast so they could go faster and finish the _meeting_ sooner. They got into the car and headed towards the beach. During the short trip they didn't say a thing, and Duo felt relieved for it. He really didn't know how to tell Heero about his _dream_. He knew he wouldn't doubt of him but that didn't mean it wouldn't be estrange.  
  
Heero parked the car and turned off the engine. Duo sighed and opened the door to leave the car; Heero looked at him worriedly but didn't say a thing. They walked towards the cafe, entered quietly and then looked for a table that would be in a corner so they could talk in peace. Once hey had took seat a waitress approached them and gave them the menu.  
  
Duo looked over it, closed it and then gave it back the girl standing next their table.  
  
"I would like a portion of waffles and a strong coffee, thank you"  
  
"And you sir?"  
  
"Just a cup of coffee, thanks"  
  
The waitress left and Heero turned to look at his lover.  
  
"Now Duo, please tell me why did you want to visit her so badly"  
  
Duo looked down and shook his head; he took a deep breath and then raised his head to look at Prussian blue.  
  
"Heero... you know I'm not normal. I share my body with Shinigami and... and he wanted to make justice. He's extremely upset about what Relena tried to do and he... he gave her the punishment he thought was the most appropriate"  
  
Heero wasn't shocked nor he was surprised, but he was impressed.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Do you remember the dream I had yesterday? When you said you felt the temperature of my body had gone down a few degrees?"  
  
Heero nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, that happened because he left my body to pay her a visit, but since we are connected deeply I saw and felt what he did"  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed, not because he was worried about Relena's safety but because he was worried of Duo's welfare.  
  
"Did he hurt her?"  
  
Duo seemed to misunderstand Heero's worry and he narrowed his eyes too.  
  
"Are you worried about her?"  
  
"No. I'm worried about you Duo. I don't want to see you in a hospital bed again because of her **or** him"  
  
Duo lowered his face.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
Just then their orders came and the waitress put the plate of waffles in front of Duo together with the coffee and gave Heero his own.  
  
"If you need anything just call me, my name is Helen"  
  
Duo smiled.  
  
"That's a beautiful name"  
  
She blushed and smiled nervously. Heero smiled too, he knew why Duo had said that.  
  
"Thank you sir"  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
Duo said smiling again.  
  
"I'll be near the bar if you need me"  
  
"Ok, thank you Helen"  
  
Heero could see gleam in Duo's eyes when he said the name. Helen turned around and left them alone once again.  
  
"I miss her and father Maxwell too..."  
  
"I know Duo"  
  
Heero took Duo's hand and caressed it softly. They didn't speak for a while and Duo really needed the silence. He took the fork and knife and started to eat and for the first time since they had been together Heero saw Duo eat his waffles slowly. He hadn't finished his waffles when he put his fork back on the plate and looked at Heero once again.  
  
"He showed her everything. Every little detail of it... that will be the only thing she'll see every night when she goes back to sleep... He knows what he was doing. He wouldn't let her go insane but she'll see the same thing I saw and what you all saw that day at the battle..."  
  
Heero had his eyes wide open.  
  
"God..."  
  
"The problem here is that... Heero, I hope you understand me... I'm not a bad person and I don't like to see people suffering but... but I'm actually glad with it. I approve what he did. I feel it was the right thing to do"  
  
Duo lowered his eyes he really didn't want to see the look on Heero's eyes, because he felt that he would see sadness and maybe something else.  
  
"Duo... Duo look at me please"  
  
"I can't... Heero, even when I feel glad he did it I know is something terrible. She will be tortured for the rest of her life and I want that to happen, I want her to suffer. When I woke up that day and I saw her I felt everything again, I didn't want to sleep because I knew I would see all again..."  
  
Duo was sniffing and some tears were falling down his cheeks.  
  
"When I was in coma all I could see and feel was that. Over and over again... I wanted to die right there and then; I didn't want to keep suffering that same pain and terror again... But he helped me and stopped the images and helped me to wake up again and accept what I was and who I was... I owed him his revenge"  
  
Heero stood up and took seat at Duo's side; he embraced him and soothed him.  
  
"Duo, I'm not angry with you... I couldn't care less about her... That day, when we all received the images we not only saw them... we lived them"  
  
Duo raised his head and stared at Heero.  
  
"Did... did the guys talked with you?!"  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
"No, but I felt it, I lived it. I'm sure they did as well. When I saw all that I understood what you told me when we were at Howard's base, and I will never forgive her for the pain you had to endure so many times... And you must be sure that our friends will never either"  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Duo buried his face on Heero's shirt and cried. They didn't notice the waitress looking at them and they never noticed her smiling sadly. Duo stayed with his face buried in Heero's shirt for a while more, but he had already stopped crying.  
  
"Duo... What exactly happened yesterday?"  
  
Duo raised his face and before he could do it himself, Heero was already cleaning his face from the tears. Duo sniffed a little more and then started to tell him.  
  
**~Flashback~**  
  
She was lying awake on her hospital bed; it had been several days since her brother's visit. He had said he may come again but it wouldn't be too soon since he had some important matters he had to attend to. His visit had been exactly what she had needed and now she was completely aware of her surroundings. Soon she would be back at the mansion in Sanc and hopefully Heero would be there.  
  
"My Heero... I hope you'll be waiting for me"  
  
The doctors had told Zechs that she had completely erased the event that had brought her there. So she didn't remember Heero hitting her or her trying to cut Duo's braid. They never told her why she was there, at least not the truth. They had told her that she had reacted badly to some food and that they needed her to stay there so they could be sure she was ok.  
  
The only light in the room was coming from a small lamp on her bedside. The curtains where shut and so she was in shadows. She sighed and turned her head and it was then that she saw _it_.  
  
"AHHH!! Hel-"  
  
But her scream was muffled by a hand.  
  
"Stop screaming, no one will come to help you I've taken care of that. I will release you now"  
  
The hand disappeared and she was about to keep screaming when the figure approached to the light and she recognized it. Her eyes narrowed and a look of pure hatred fell upon the figure in font of her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, you filthy-"  
  
"I wouldn't continue if I were you"  
  
"You can't threaten me. I'm the Queen of the World and I'm the ruler of the Sanc Kingdom. I don't know how you did to get in here but I-"  
  
"Shut. Up!"  
  
He lowered his face so she could see it clearly and just then she noticed the difference. Her eyes widened in shock and her hands were trembling.  
  
"What... what are you?! You're not that idiot Maxwell!"  
  
He smiled somberly.  
  
"I am him, in a way... I live inside him, but that's nothing of your concern. You tried to destroy Duo and now I'm here to give you your punishment"  
  
Once again she narrowed her eyes and looked at him defiantly, as if she actually could do something to him.  
  
"My _punishment_?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You tried to destroy a soul so pure and important that you must be punished"  
  
She laughed cynically.  
  
"Maxwell? Pure and important? Please don't make me laugh... He's just an idiot, Heero would be better off without him"  
  
He leaned closer to her, his red eyes shining deadly.  
  
"He would have died if he hadn't been there. Relena, from now on everything you'll be able to see in your dreams will be the horrors that would have happened if you had succeeded in your attack towards Duo"  
  
"I never tried to attack that scum. Be sure I would never try to even touch him"  
  
"But you did. You tried to take the only thing that keeps him here. The only thing that keeps me under control..."  
  
She frowned.  
  
"You never told me who you were"  
  
"I, you rotten soul, am Shinigami. The God of Death... and I'll make you pay for your audacity"  
  
He touched her forehead with his index finger and a black light started to pour from it towards Relena. Her eyes went wide open and there was an expression of terror.  
  
"From now on, you'll never see anything else in your dreams. You'll never forget what your stupidity could have created"  
  
Her screams could have been heard everywhere, but no one came to help her. Once the light had subsided he withdrew his finger.  
  
"You will never forget and will forever be lucid to know the consequences of your acts. I'm Shinigami and for that only I have to power to never let you die by your own hand. Your death will have to wait some decades from now on. Good bye Relena and I hope for you to be a better person in your next life"  
  
She saw how the beautiful God disappeared; his shining red eyes forever engraved in her memory. A tear rolled down her face and she refused to close her eyes. She had seen in a flash what would be her eternal torture, and she knew that if she closed her eyes the experience would be a hundred times worst. But there was nothing she could do, after a while her eyelids fell closed and she fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with images of one Duo transformed into a demon, a god with the power of taking a life with just thinking about it.   
  
Dreams full with one Heero suffering the lost of his lover and the sight of the only group able to stop the war falling into pieces. The sight of her own brother turning his back to her and finally her own death in the most painful and horrible way. And she knew she would see all of that, with all the details forever. And she wouldn't be able to stop it, not even trying to end her own life.  
  
It was the worst torture someone could endure.  
  
**~End Flashback~**  
  
Heero sat there voiceless, and Duo thought the worst. He was sure Heero would tell him that what he did have been horrible and that no one deserved that. He feared that his lover would leave him there alone and would never want to see him again, but he found himself suddenly being embraced by a pair of very strong arms. Strong enough to bend iron.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Duo lifted his face from Heero's chest and saw the Prussian blue eyes wet with unshed tears.  
  
"Heero are you alright?"  
  
"Yes... I'm ok. But I want to know how are you. Duo, all this time you had to cope with what happened all alone because you never wanted to tell me what had you seen. When the zero system made us all see and feel exactly what you did I couldn't understand how was that you were still sane... I think it's time for all of us to sit down and talk about it"  
  
Duo tensed; he didn't want to talk about it with his friends. He knew Heero would sooner or later ask him to talk about it and he had prepared himself to that talk, but he never thought he would have to face the other four pilots. Suddenly he felt pleased that Zechs was not there with them, he wasn't sure if the blonde had seen and felt the images too.  
  
"I don't think... that would be a good idea Heero"  
  
Heero let Duo sit straight on the chair next to him and took his hands in his.  
  
"Duo, I don't think they understand what happened. They felt it the same way I did, they deserve an explanation"  
  
Duo sighed.  
  
"I know, but I don't think I can face them"  
  
Heero just embraced him and kissed him softly on the lips. Heero waited till Duo calmed himself down and the finished his breakfast. He took his wallet and left some money over the table, and it was obvious it was a lot more than the food had actually cost. When they were leaving the small cafe the waitress named Helen approached them.  
  
"I hope you had enjoyed your food and we would be glad to have you again with us"  
  
They both smiled and nodded. She smiled back and it was only then that Duo noticed it. The resemblance was just too much to be only coincidence.  
  
"Sister Helen..."  
  
His voice was very low but both Heero and Helen had heard him. She looked at Heero and smiled sincerely at him.  
  
"Take care of him. We will be watching over you two"  
  
He nodded and then she walked back to the small shop, just to disappear a second later.  
  
"She... she was"  
  
Duo looked at the spot where she had disappeared and a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Sister Helen..."  
  
Heero would have been extremely shocked if it weren't for the fact that a god lived inside his boyfriend. When the war depended of _them_ he felt that he had been given the most important task of his life, but now that the ghost of the one Duo considered his mother had entrusted her _son_ to him he felt that the task of the war was nothing in comparison. She asked him to protect him.  
  
_I will... I swear to you that I will protect him even after he had taken my life_  
  
He smiled at that thought. He was the boyfriend of none other than the God of Death itself, his own lover would take his life and he couldn't think of any better way to die.  
  
"Heero... tell me you saw her too, tell me you saw how she vanished just there in front of us... tell me I'm not dreaming"  
  
Heero embraced him tightly and whispered in Duo's ear.  
  
"As sure as you are Shinigami..."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Heero kissed him once again, not caring that there was people looking at them. They then walked towards the car and then left.   
  
* * *  
  
Wufei couldn't believe how well he had done with just one session of exercises. Definitely Heero was a really good trainer; he decided to go to the gym alone and keep practicing by himself following the same routine they had been doing the day before.  
  
He was now doing stretching exercises. He was on the floor over one of the bunk mattress; he was sat with his legs spread as wide as he could get them and was bending himself over. He now could stand the position more time than before.  
  
"Perfect, if I keep like this I'm sure I will be in perfect shape in less than a week"  
  
He didn't heard the door opening softly or saw Sally entering the gym.  
  
"You are aware that if Heero finds you doing this without him here he'll be **really** mad with you?"  
  
Wufei jumped at that and the sudden movement made him pay the consequences. He felt how a muscle in his right inner tight got a cramp.  
  
"KISAMA!! Ahhh, holly shit it hurts!!"  
  
Sally walked towards him and made him lay down.  
  
"With that mouth you eat?"  
  
"And used to do other things. Now since this is your fault onna, could you be so **kind** to bring me something for this fucking cramp?!"  
  
Sally laughed and stood up to go for the ointment that was on the emergency kit the gym had, just for this kind of things. She came back with it and handed it to the now very upset Chinese pilot.  
  
"Could you leave please? I won't take my sweatpants off with you here"  
  
Sally laughed even more.  
  
"Ok, I'll leave. But I came here to tell you that Heero and Duo are on their way back. So unless you want to be skinned alive by a very upset Heero I suggest you to go back to your room"  
  
"Ok, ok. You can leave now onna"  
  
Sally shook her head and left the gym. Wufei took the sweatpants off and started to massage his tight with the ointment. After a while massaging his tight he felt the cramp going away. He slowly stood up and walked to the door and exited the gym. He never saw the pair of blue eyes looking at him from the other side of the corridor.  
  
Wufei has finally gotten to his room and was now taking a shower; he really felt fine. He finished washing his hair and turned off the water. There was a full-length mirror in the bathroom and he stood in front of it with only the towel around his thin hips to cover him. The sight the mirror was giving him wasn't good.  
  
"I'm too thin... Treize and Zechs would never had let me get this skinny"  
  
He felt his heart bleed. He missed his lovers too much and he knew he would never see them again. Treize was dead, by his own hand and he was sure Zechs would never want to see him again. He would never forgive himself for what he did, and he knew it was just justice taking its price.   
  
"I must remind alone after what I did. It's just only fair"  
  
He shook his head and left the bathroom. He took his usual clothes to dress himself that day. The white pants and blue tank top. After that he finished drying his hair but decided to leave it down this time. He sat on the bed and took his katana from over the desk where he had left it before he went to the gym. Wufei took a small cloth and started to clean the shining blade. He saw the dragon carved on it and suddenly stopped cleaning it. That dragon, once again, made him think of his dead lover.  
  
"Treize..."  
  
"Yes Dragon?"  
  
* * *  
  
A man was walking down the hall in front of him there was another person, but this one was on a wheelchair. Both of them in silence but very decided. Today they would be visiting someone very special to them, but they were nervous too because they didn't know how this person would react towards them.  
  
"I'm scared"  
  
"That would be the first"  
  
"You know what I mean..."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't. The only one here who should be scared to death would be me. I'm the one who's going to be skinned alive you know?"  
  
The one on the wheelchair laughed.  
  
"You know that won't happen"  
  
"Well, I hope you're right then"  
  
"I'm always right"  
  
"Please, repeat that when we're there ok? I would really enjoy to see the reaction to that comment"  
  
They both laughed. The one pushing the wheelchair stopped in front of a door and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Always"  
  
They entered the room silently; the one inside never saw them. They saw how the person looked down at what was on the bed and sighed, and then they heard the low voice.  
  
"Treize..."  
  
The man on the wheel chair smiled and answered.  
  
"Yes Dragon?"  
  
* * *  
  
Quatre was in the kitchen once more. He had refused to let the others cook Wufei's meals, and had said he would cook all the meals for the Chinese pilot. No one could make him stop. Trowa just sighed and stayed with him to help him cook and prepare Wufei's tray. This time he was making a nice vegetables cream and Trowa was cutting some apples to make the juice.   
  
"Here, please tell me if I should add more salt"  
  
Trowa took the spoon with the pale greenish content and tasted the soup.  
  
"I think it's ok, but you know I don't like salt that much. You better wait for Duo; he's better at these things than I am"  
  
Quatre smiled and was about to turn off the stove when he heard the familiar voice of his hyperactive friend coming from the door.  
  
"Do I smell Quatre's food?!"  
  
Heero was right behind him and both, he and Trowa arched an eyebrow.  
  
"How can you always tell?"  
  
"I have a gifted nose!"  
  
Heero raised his other brow and looked at his boyfriend strangely.  
  
"What?"  
  
Duo winked at him.  
  
"I can recognize Quatre's meals just smelling them"  
  
He turned to look at the blonde.  
  
"I don't know, but when you cook your food smell different"  
  
He shrugged and went towards the stove and snatched the spoon from Quatre's hand. He took some of the hot liquid on it and blew over it a little to cool it down so he wouldn't burn his tongue with it. Once he thought it was enough he tasted it.  
  
"Ummm... I would add a little more of salt, but I think it's ok for Wufei"  
  
Quatre nodded and turned the stove off. He then took the pot and left it at the back of the stove to prevent accidents. Heero sat on the table and Trowa offered him and Duo some of the juice he had been making. Heero looked at him and then asked.  
  
"How was him?"  
  
Quatre took seat in front of him and smiled.  
  
"I think he's a lot better. He ate all his breakfast and then started to do some meditation. I don't think he'll be completely ok anytime soon but he's trying to cope. I can feel the pain in his heart; he misses them just too much"  
  
"Poor Fei... I hope Zechs shows up soon. I really wonder where that man had been all this time"  
  
That was the question they all had in their minds. No one knew why Zechs didn't come back with them after the war. No one knew where he was, and no one knew if he would accept Wufei after what had happened. They stayed there in the kitchen, thinking about what they could do to help their friend. It was then that they heard it.  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
Heero raised his head and noticed the other three had done the same and now they were looking at each other with wide open eyes. It was Duo the one who reacted.  
  
"That was Wu-man!!"  
  
Duo stood up like a flash and hurried to the stairs and then down the hall towards Wufei's room. He was being followed very closely by the other three pilots. When the four of them reached the room they saw a very scared Wufei on the bed. They then saw who else was there, Zechs was standing and in front of him was Treize on a wheelchair.   
  
"Dragon"  
  
"No! Shut up! You can't be here! I killed you! I heard the Tallgeese explode!"  
  
Zechs pushed the chair towards the bed and Wufei backed away from them.  
  
"Wufei, please calm down"  
  
But Wufei was just too shocked to react. Quatre approached to Zechs and put his hand over the tall blonde's shoulder.  
  
"I think is better if you leave now. Let us handle him and then I'll call you. I'll suggest you to come alone and talk to him. Remember that he's convinced that Treize was dead"  
  
Zechs didn't want to leave, but he understood Quatre's reasoning and taking the handles of Treize's chair he turned around and headed towards the door. Treize held one of his hands and made him stop.  
  
"Please, try to make him understand..."  
  
Duo turned around and looked at him.  
  
"I'll try"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
With that they left the room and closed the door behind them. Quatre sat down on one side of the bed and Duo went around it to take seat at the other side and hence closer to Wufei than Quatre. The Chinese pilot was trembling and was shaking his head.  
  
"Fei-Fei?"  
  
Wufei raised his head and looked at Duo.  
  
"He can't be alive, can he? I killed him myself... why would he wait so long before contacting me if was alive? Why didn't Zechs try to get to me before? Why they made me think he was dead and that Zechs hated me? Why?!"  
  
Duo took Wufei's hand and pulled the trembling pilot towards himself and embraced him.  
  
"Shhh... It's ok pal. I don't have the answers to your questions, but I'm sure there must be a reason. Let them explain..."  
  
"Duo, you don't understand. They have all the right to leave me after what I did, and I was starting to think I would be able to live with it... I can't face them, not now... not ever"  
  
Duo sighed and tightened his embrace.  
  
"Man... I don't think they made you wait on purpose. There must be a really good explanation for it... Wufei, you are not to be blamed for what happened. If we must blame someone, those should be the scientists. You asked them not to install the system in your gundam but they did it anyway"  
  
Wufei closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to confront the two men he loved the most. No matter what they said, he was the one who had destroyed the Tallgeese.   
  
"Now, please lay dawn and take a rest. You really need to sleep a little. We'll talk with them and once you have rested enough we'll talk ok?"  
  
Wufei was indeed tired. He just nodded and let the braided boy help him into the bed. He closed his eyes and soon he was fast asleep. They all looked at him sadly and then proceeded to leave the room. Once outside Duo clenched his fist and turned to look at his friends.  
  
"I would prefer if you let me talk with them alone. It'll be too awkward if the four of us are there"  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
"I don't care if you don't want to Duo, but I'm coming with you"  
  
Duo sighed but nodded. He knew that Heero would come with him anyway.  
  
"Ok then. Q-man, please tell Sally to go and do a check up to Wufei and tell her what happened"  
  
Quatre nodded and left with Trowa. Duo turned in his heel and walked down the hall to his and Heero's room. He took off his shirt and changed it for a clean one. Then he tuned again and left the room always followed by Heero.  
  
"Duo, are you ok?"  
  
"I will be when those two explain everything to me. And I hope for their well being for that to be a Hell of a good explanation"  
  
"Duo, you know you can't hurt Zechs, don't you?"  
  
Duo said nothing and kept walking. Heero just shook his head and walked behind him. They went downstairs and as Duo expected both men were in the living room obviously waiting for them. Duo sat down on the armchair in front of the fireplace and looked at Zechs who was seating in the other armchair with Treize on his wheelchair next to him. Heero remained stood next to Duo.  
  
"I hope you two have a really good explanation for this. Or be sure I'll make of your lives a living Hell"  
  
Zechs looked at Duo and knew the boy wasn't joking.  
  
"And before you start let me tell you something. Wufei had been blaming himself all this time about what happened, no matter what we would tell him... He even tried to... He tried to kill himself believing that was the only way to do justice. I won't let you hurt him, in any way-"  
  
Zechs and Treize opened his eyes wide, they had been told that Wufei had been found and that he was fine, but they never knew he had tried to kill himself. Zechs cut Duo in mid sentence.  
  
"Duo, the last thing we would want to do is hurting him"  
  
"Well, you did already. You should have thought better before bringing him to see Wufei just like that! He had been hurting all this time thinking Treize was dead! Didn't you think that it would really scare the shit outta him to see the person he was sure was dead, killed by his own hand!?"  
  
Heero decided to calm down his lover before he launched himself towards the two men.  
  
"Duo, please calm down. I think they already got it"  
  
Heero was caressing Duo's hair softly, but his eyes reminded fixed over the two in front of him.  
  
"I don't think you two should go near Wufei anytime soon. He's pretty shocked and needs time to digest what just happened. When he had calmed down again I think the best would be if just you, Zechs, go and talk with him"  
  
Duo had calmed down a little already and once again looked at them,  
  
"Now, please explain what was so fucking important that you couldn't contact Wufei right away after the battle"  
  
Zechs looked at Treize and this one nodded.  
  
"When Wufei attacked the Tallgeese this one didn't explode right away. Treize had the chance to get out of it in time, but even when I could caught him the explosion still hit us. He fell unconscious and I knew I had to take him as fast as I could back to the Peacemillion... I was in my way there, with him in Epyon's right hand when it happened. I don't know how to explain this, but suddenly everything became black. The last thing I heard was Treize's scream. Then I woke up to something that I don't know what it was..."  
  
Zechs fell silent when he felt Treize's hand over his.  
  
"I woke up just in time to feel it too. I don't know if it was a dream or reality, but I'm sure I felt it as if I had lived it-"  
  
Duo's eyes went wide open when he understood.  
  
"Wait... I think I know what you two saw. You two saw something that could have happened if-"  
  
"If my sister had succeeded..."  
  
"Yes"  
  
They fell silent. Duo had lowered his head and started shaking. Heero put his hands over Duo's shoulders massaging them trying to relax Duo a little. After some minutes Duo spoke again.  
  
"Deathscythe's zero system activated by itself and showed you and the other guys something I dreamed. Or what I thought it was a dream. What you saw could have been real if Heero hadn't come in time to stop her"  
  
Treize looked at him very shocked.  
  
"So... that means... that it is true? You actually _are_ the God of Death?!"  
  
"Yes... I know is something hard to believe, but it's true. I wouldn't want anyone to know about it, but it was his will. He wanted you to know and he found the way to do it. Even thou we're two different beings we share the same body, when he needs to show himself I fall sleep"  
  
"I see... So if she had succeeded, then you would have killed her so he wouldn't take over your body?"  
  
"She would have died anyway, no matter if it was me or him who killed her. In a way Heero saved her life once again. But doesn't mean that she would be left without punishment"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your sister had been punished for what she tried to do. Shinigami had already taken care of that"  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
Duo looked down once again. He didn't want to tell them and Heero decided to change the subject.  
  
"I think is better if we don't talk about that right now"  
  
Zechs noticed the pained look on both boys' eyes.  
  
"Ok, then..."  
  
"Now, please keep explaining what happened"  
  
Treize looked at them and continued.  
  
"Well, after that it took some time for us to regain consciousness. Zechs tried to contact Wufei but his line was dead. He wanted to go back to Peacemillion, but the colony was closer and I didn't have too much oxygen to keep breathing, so he took me there"  
  
"That doesn't explain why you didn't contacted Wufei afterwards or us for that matter"  
  
Zechs sighed and continued explaining.  
  
"You see, when I finally reached the colony there was still some chaos. Some of our Taurus were still fighting Tubarov's troops and the colonists were in panic. My priority was to take Treize to a hospital and after that go and help our troops. When we finally could stop the troops I left to look for Tubarov. I knew he was there and if I let him escape I knew he would try to attack once again when he felt he was stronger"  
  
Duo looked at Heero and he nodded, Zechs and Treize were impressed at the way those two could talk without words. Heero left to the kitchen to get something to drink for all of them and just a minute later he came back with four glasses of the apple juice Trowa had made before. He handed each one of them one and then went back to his place next to Duo.  
  
Zechs took some of his drink and kept talking after his throat felt less dry.  
  
"I finally found him, he was trying to escape but I stopped him. He took out his gun and tried to shoot me; I couldn't stop it and I couldn't let him kill me or escape. I had to kill him... I ordered one of my men to take care of the body and I left to the hospital I had taken Treize to. I had left two of my men to stay with him but when I came back they told me he had to be taken to the operation room... He had internal bleeding and they needed to operate him as fast they could. I couldn't leave him there; I was the only one who could actually protect him. I didn't trust those doctors, so I went to where he was being operated and stayed there with him..."  
  
"What happened after that? You could have called after the operation since I can take it actually went ok"  
  
"Yes Duo, the operation went ok, but he was too weak and I couldn't leave him alone. I did tried to communicate once again with Wufei but it was useless. I know it was stupid from me not to try contacting any of you, but I was too worried for Treize and Wufei. I just didn't thought about it. Things just got worse when after a week Treize fell into a coma. In that moment I just forgot everything and all I wanted to do was to stay there with him... Three days later I got a call from Master O, he told me Wufei was with him, but he wouldn't tell me where he was. Just that he was ok"  
  
Zechs took another zip from his juice and kept talking.   
  
"Treize came back from that coma two days after the call. I told him everything and we decided to wait until his wounds were better and then we would go back to earth. Once I was sure he was well enough to defend himself in case someone tried to attack him I took a ship towards earth to visit Relena. She was in some kind of self-induced trance; it seems that she had created a world of her own. I spent three days there until she came back to our realm. She recognized me and constantly called for Heero... It was really sad... The doctor told me that now that she had reacted they could work with her and keep her here. I went back to space and sent a mail to Noin"  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"I know about that. She told us what you had said and your orders pertaining our allowance to live here"  
  
Zechs nodded and continued.  
  
"I came back to stay with Treize and started to look for Lady Une. I found out that she was working forming the Preventers at L-1, same place we were at. I went to talk with her and asked her if she knew more about Wufei. She told me that you had been told about it too and that you were in your way to take him back to earth. We never knew that he had tried to... God..."  
  
Treize caressed Zechs hand softy and continued for him.  
  
"Zechs called Sally and asked her to not tell anyone here about our coming back. He was just following my wishes, I admit it was a mistake of my part and that I should have let you warn Wufei before hand... We came back the same day you did. We actually were almost behind you; it seems you never noticed the space ship behind yours..."  
  
"We were kind of busy worrying about Wufei's health during the fly back. All I had in my mind was to make the entrance to the earth atmosphere as soft as I could. And after that my worries were to make the softest landing I had ever done. The last thing in my mind was to check if there was a ship following us"  
  
Duo's words were sharp and sarcastic.   
  
"I understand your anger towards us, but please try to understand us too. I'm just human and I can make mistakes, I thought I was doing the right thing Duo"  
  
"If you had seen him, if you had seen the bandages on his wrists or the look of pure loathe towards himself, then you would understand why I'm so fucking pissed off with you two, Zechs"  
  
Heero looked at Treize and then asked.  
  
"You said you two came back the same day as us. That was yesterday morning; why didn't you came to talk with us then?"  
  
"I was too tired, I had taken some soft sedatives for the way back and didn't feel that good when we finally reached the mansion. Sally took us to Zechs' room and once again Zechs asked her to not say anything. I thought it would be better to wait until the next day so we all would be rested"  
  
Duo pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes sighing.  
  
"You two are aware that if Fei-Fei ever forgive you two for your stupidity you still will have to pay for it, don't you? You know how is he and that when he finally get over this he'll want to have your skin"  
  
Both men smiled, but Duo spoke before they could.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way and you know it. You'll be lucky if he even let you touch him anytime soon"  
  
Their smile disappeared.  
  
"Glad you understand that. Now I think you two should go back to your room... Or wherever you want to go. We'll let you know when Wufei fells better. But remember that only Zechs will be allowed to talk with him first. I think it will be less shocking for him"  
  
"I understand. Please, tell him we love him..."  
  
Duo nodded smiling softly.  
  
"I will"  
  
Duo and Heero left the living room and went upstairs to explain the other two what had happened. Zechs stayed there, and Treize looked at him worried.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see how everything will be alright"  
  
"I hope so... I really hope so"  
  
**~Tbc~**  
  
Well, that was something hard to do... This thing is really making me feel frustrated. I actually have to say that I didn't like this chapter. Don't know why ^^! Well, I'm starting classes again this Monday and so I once again won't have too much time to write... I' really sorry for that, but you know how teachers like to annoy poor students TT  
  
Well, as always my answers to my loved reviewers!  
  
**PATTY 40**   
-Well, that's the whole point of this, to have fun torturing the lives of our favorite characters and those who we don't like too... especially those we don't like he he he. ^^V   
-Oh... thank you. I'm very happy people had found this story good! ^_^  
  
**ab28405**   
-Thank you! ^_^   
-Well, both of your questions have been answered. ~.^ By the way, you are very clever, you found out who was the one in the other ship!  
-Well, I thought that the best one to make a strong link with Wufei was Duo, dunno why ^^!  
-I hope you liked _meeting_ with Relena.  
  
**Ebony Black**   
-Glad you liked that chapter and hope you liked this one too ^^  
-Good! Another clever one who discovered who was the one on the ship! And you already read why his cargo was so _precious_... I suddenly remembered the Lord of the Rings, go figure ^^!  
-He he he... I kind of love cliffhangers, of course when they're written by me ^_^V  
  
**insanechildfanfic**   
-Thank you! Hope this chapter was of your liking too. ^^  
  
**Seishi Sairensuno**   
-We demons have a life full of fun! Nyaaahahahahaa!!  
-You were close, because as you already read, there were TWO mysterious dudes! ~.^  
- Hope you liked Relena's torture! ^_^  
  
**Devil1**   
-*blush* Thanks ^_^ I'm really happy that people had liked my work so far... I was kind of scared because this was my first GW fic. I'm more a Slam Dunk writer ^^!  
  
**Chara1**   
-Thanks for understanding me. No a lot of people understand demons and their eating habits ^^!  
  
**caley**   
-Well, your question was already cleared ^^  
-Well, I got confused with this fic and I'm the one writing it! ^^! So don't worry about that. ~.^  
  
**Raevyn Maxwell **  
-Don't worry, there's not any intention from me to stop writing this ^^  
-Well, you already know who they were now. ^_^  
  
**Fire Pheonix1**   
-Dun worry, I may take more time between chapters but I won't stop writing.  
-About Relena, well you already know now. Hope you have liked it. ^^  
  
**Rhaevyn**   
-Thanks!! Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
**Akira-Khushrenada-Merquise**  
-Well, I wanted to write something nice before starting with the not so nice parts ^^!  
-You can't sue me!!! I'm poor!!! TT Besides as you already know your father wasn't dead... just taking a rest... almost ^^!  
-He he he... that was the idea... I'm a very mean demon who likes to make people suffer!! Nyaahahahaaa!!!  
-Ahem! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter too and that you're not that confused now ^_^  
  
**Ink2**   
-As you could see, your feeling were right! ^^   
  
**Ruby-san**   
-I'm really happy you liked it!  
-But I would like to know why are you laughing ^^!  
  
**Lora Helen**   
-I hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the other one! ^_^  
-Suspense should be my middle name, as you already noticed how much I like cliffhangers ^^!  



	14. Ins 15

Chapter: 15/?  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 and 13x5x6.  
  
Rating: R, drama, angst and sap. TWT  
  
Warnings: R, violence, darkness, madness, bad language and some sap. To those whom actually likes Relena I must tell you that I plainly hate her and **this fic is a real big Relena bashing, don't flame me for it because you have been already warned. ****All flames will be made fun of!** Since I had a big problem about Wufei's honor and loyalty to his comrades I send the timeline to fly far away and our dear Treize will not die ^^V   
  
AN: Well, this is my first fic about Gundam Wing so I ask you to please not be too harsh with me ^^! Even when there's 3x4 and 13x5x6 the main pair is 1x2. Maybe you could think Heero is OOC but I don't think so... He's in love; you know how that affects people. OOC Relena? Don't make me laugh, I don't think there can be an OOC Relena... I hope you understand what I mean. ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: I got all the 7 Dragon Balls and asked Sheng Long to let me own them. Later I discovered that Kamisama had been arrested for plagiarism and fraud ^^!  
  
  
Again, All the answers for those who reviewed are the end of the chapter.  


**Insanity**  
By Black Komagoro  


Chapter 15  
  
Five days had already gone and Duo still wouldn't let Zechs go to see Wufei.  
  
"Please Duo, I really need to talk to him. I want t explain what happened... I-"  
  
"I know Zechs, but even when Wufei had already calmed down he's still quite shocked. I need more time to convince him to let you go in there"  
  
Zechs had his fist clenched. They were in Heero's and Duo's personal study and while Zechs was standing Duo was on the chair behind the desk.   
  
"You must understand that he's just being what he has always been. He rules his life by honor and justice and for him the only true justice was to remind alone forever. You two took too much time to contact him and he was completely convinced that Treize was dead and that you hated him. If you two want him back we first must make him deny his actual truth and understand that there is another. I think you fully understand how difficult this will be, don't you?"  
  
Zechs finally sat in front of the desk making Duo sigh in relief, he was actually getting quite tired of staring upwards to see the blonde man.  
  
"I do, but I too think that I can help him to understand that faster. I must make him see that he didn't do anything wrong and that we definitely don hate him. We both love him Duo and the only thing we want is to see him happy again"  
  
"Happy with you two you mean"  
  
"Do you remember that time when we were at the hospital? Duo he was shining, he was happy... I want to see that again. Wufei never betrayed you but he told us a lot about himself without giving any kind of information to us. We could see the real Wufei, the one that was more than just a gundam pilot. The human side of him and I can tell you... that side is beautiful"  
  
Duo smiled softly.  
  
"I know... Look, I'll let you see him tonight ok? Just you, him and me. I know you would like to be alone wit him, but I think he'll feel more comfortable if I'm there with you. Try not to push him, let him say what he wants to say, but if he doesn't want to talk you'll have to accept that ok?"  
  
Zechs nodded.  
  
"Thank you Duo"  
  
"It's ok Zechsy... Now, if you don't mind I must go to the kitchen... Quatre's cooking again!"  
  
With that Duo stood up and left the room so fast that Zechs was still in the process of standing up from his chair when the braided boy had already gone. The pilot of Epyon just shook his head in amusement and left the room to go back to his other love. He heard Duo's voice from the kitchen saying something about being the official tester of all of Wu-bear's meals. He laughed as he entered his and Treize's room.   
  
"What, if I may know, is so funny?"  
  
Zechs walked towards the bed and sat down next to Treize who left the book he had been reading over the bed to look at his lover. He was wearing black sweatpants and a blue T-shirt and Zechs, since he actually had to take care of some things in the mansion had a pair of white pants and a light gray shirt. Zechs took the hand he was being offered and rested his head over Treize's chest.  
  
"Just Duo arguing that he had to taste Wufei's meals before they were sent to him"  
  
"Then I guess Mr. Winner is still cooking our dragon's meals, isn't he?"  
  
"Indeed... They still can't figure out how Duo knows when he's cooking no matter where he is in this mansion. And you know this place is not small at all"  
  
They laughed lightly and then Zechs turned to look at Treize in the eyes.  
  
"I will see him tonight. Duo will be there though, but I really don't mind that. At least I will be able to talk to him"  
  
"I hope he understand... I really miss him"  
  
They fell silent for a while, they both wanted nothing more than to go and take the Chinese pilot into their arms and never let go, but they knew that for the time being that was impossible. Zechs sighed and then lifted himself from Treize's chest.  
  
"There still a lot of hours before night. I think we should go to the gym so you can start practicing with the mullets. I don't think being all the time in the chair is good for you muscles" _**And**__ for your ass_  
  
Zechs wanted to laugh at that statement but decided it wouldn't be nice and he knew how proud was Treize of his backside. That was one of the few, (_*cough*yeah right*cough*_), flaws of Treize.   
  
"I think you are right. Besides I'm starting to get tired of that chair"  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei sat alone on his bed; he was meditating and someway trying to calm himself and understand the reality of the facts. He didn't know what to do and that was eating himself inside. He felt that he shouldn't be forgiven, but he wanted to be forgiven too. The fight between his heart and his mind was hard and the worst was that he didn't know which he wanted to win that battle.  
  
_Wish Duo would be here_  
  
Sometimes that's the best thing you should do. Wish.  
  
"Wufei? Can I come in?"  
  
Duo had knocked and even when he knew that he could just go and enter the room he preferred to wait till Wufei told him to enter.  
  
"Yes, Duo. Please come in"  
  
Duo opened the door and entered the room; it had the curtains closed and the only light came from two small candles over the bedside table. Duo walked towards the bed and sat down softly, waiting for Wufei to finish with his meditation. The Chinese said something in a very low voice and then opened his eyes slowly and uncrossed his legs.  
  
"Please open the curtains Duo?"  
  
Duo nodded and stood up to open the curtains and then open the window just a bit. Wufei turned off the candles and sat on the bed waiting for Duo to do the same, once the braided pilot sat in front of him he sighed.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Kind of better now. I just don't know what to do no matter how much I try I can't figure out what to do"  
  
Duo reached forward and took one of Wufei's hands on his.  
  
"I think it's time for you to talk with Zechs. Just the two of you, and let him tell you all what he needs to say"  
  
"I don't know Duo. I don't think I could stay alone with him..."  
  
"I can be there too if you want to, but I think it's time. Besides I don't know how long I will be able to stop him from coming here"  
  
Wufei sighed and nodded, deep inside he knew Duo was right. It was now or never.   
  
"Ok Duo, I'll do it..."  
  
Duo smiled widely.  
  
"Great! Tonight after dinner I'll bring Zechs here, are you ok with that?"  
  
Wufei closed his eyes and then sighed once again.  
  
"Yes, I think. Just please don't leave us alone"  
  
"Don't worry man... I'll be here the whole time unless you ask me to go"  
  
"Thank you Duo"  
  
Duo pulled Wufei's hand and embraced him tightly.  
  
"It's ok Fei-Fei... You know you always can count with me"  
  
"For everything except to stop calling me names"  
  
Duo let go of him laughing.  
  
"Sorry pal, but that comes with the full package"  
  
Wufei shook his head slowly and snorted.  
  
"Yeah I know... what time is it?"  
  
"Nearly six why?"  
  
"I'm kind of bored. I would like to go out-"  
  
Duo stood up in less than a second.  
  
"Leave everything to me!"  
  
With that he ran out of the room and Wufei just sat there on his bed suddenly feeling that he had made a **terrible** mistake.  
  
_Nataku, protect me! _  
  
* * *  
  
Duo entered the room he shared with Heero and went to his closet to change his clothes for something more comfortable, he just taking off his T-shirt when he felt a strong pair of arms around him. He turned around and looked into the pair of Prussian blue eyes he loved so much. Heero leaned down and kissed Duo softly on the lips.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?"  
  
Duo smiled and kissed his lover a little more passionate, but not enough to start something.  
  
"Yes, Wufei is kind of bored and I was going to take him out. Do you want to come with us? I'm sure he wouldn't mind"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Duo winked at him and smiled.  
  
"Sore wa himtsu desu..."  
  
Heero sighed.  
  
"You have been watching those old anime videos again?"  
  
"What can I say? I just love those! They are classics!"  
  
Heero smiled and kissed Duo again and then let him go to finish changing his clothes.  
  
"So, do you want to come?"  
  
"I would love to"  
  
"Heero! I didn't mean it that way!"  
  
Heero smiled evilly.  
  
"I know... but you should know this is all your fault"  
  
Duo shook his head and walked to the bed to put his snickers on. Heero pondered about it for a while and then changed his clothes too.  
  
"I'll go with you. I think a little fresh air will do me good"  
  
"Ok then I'll go for Wu-bear and we'll wait for you downstairs ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
With that Duo left the room and Heero finished changing his clothes.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the three of them were walking towards the garage to get into the car and then go wherever Duo was planing to take them to. Heero had the feeling that the wouldn't go anywhere too noisy, because Duo knew too well that Wufei didn't really like those kind of things, and since the braided boy wanted to make Wufei feel better he thought more or less of where he was taking them to.  
  
Thirty minutes later they found themselves being guided towards a small clearing. The view was beautiful and the weather was prefect. Duo turned around and faced the two other. They blinked and finally was Wufei who asked him.  
  
"Duo, what are we doing here?"  
  
"Well, I want to show you what I do to clear my mind and relax my body when I'm too tense or stressed"  
  
Heero opened his eyes wide and backed away slowly.   
  
_Oh no! _  
  
"Heero, love? Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Heero looked at his boyfriend like he had two heads or something.  
  
"Duo, you **have** to be joking... you know I can't watch you when you are practicing"  
  
Duo almost burst laughing.  
  
"Heero... you're not going to watch. You'll be practicing with us. That's why I asked you to come with us"  
  
"But Duo, I've never-"  
  
"I know... just do exactly what I do... Or just watch Wu-man and repeat what he does ok?"  
  
Heero gulped and Wufei stared at them confused.  
  
"Duo... would you be so kind to explain me?"  
  
Duo smiled and Wufei could swear he saw a hint of malice in Duo's eyes.  
  
"We're going to do some Tai-chi... Fei-Fei"  
  
"Is that all? Then why Yuy looks like he's going to die any minute now?"  
  
Duo frowned.  
  
"Heero, Wufei... His name is Heero; you should stop calling everyone by their surname. We're your friends and friends do not call each other by their surname"  
  
Wufei nodded, but he was so used to call everyone that way, that he did it unconsciously.  
  
"Ok, then why **Heero** looks so scared of **you**?"  
  
Duo chuckled.  
  
"Well, you see. The perfect soldier here can't see **me** practicing because then the _little soldier_ wants to express his _opinion_"  
  
Heero went all red and Wufei didn't know if laugh or get mad.  
  
"I think I didn't need to know that... Anyway, if that's the case we can't practice then"  
  
Duo shook his head.  
  
"No... I've always wanted him to learn and so he **will** learn"  
  
Heero shook his head in defeat.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll do it"  
  
"Yay!! Cool! Then we should better start doing some stretching or we'll end having cramps"  
  
The three boys started doing some stretching and once they were ready Duo told them to stand at each side of him so they could see him no matter what movement he did. Duo stood very straight and then closed his eyes; he took several deep breaths and heard how the other two did the same. He opened his eyes and raised his arms with the palms to the front. He raised his right leg and opened his arms to the sides. The other two following every movement closely.  
  
It was amazing but Heero even when he found it was a **very** sexy view he didn't feel like jumping his braided lover. Maybe it was because he was doing it too, or maybe it was because there was Wufei with them, but the thing was that he didn't feel his arousal and was more than pleased for that. He really liked to do this and doing it and for him was something very special. He had now his arms over his head was lowering them slowly, his right arm reminded extended while the other was retracted backwards; he then moved his extended arm to the side and then retracted it too.  
  
Wufei was following every movement very concentrated and soon found himself get more relaxed.   
  
_Duo was right, this is really good. I've spent so much time practicing with my katana and then martial arts that I forgot that I had to let my body get in tone with my mind... I think I'll do this more often, maybe that way I'll be able to finally finish this battle within myself _  
  
It had been two hours already when Duo finally ended, right fist inside his left open palm and his eyes closed. Heero knew what to do more or less because of the many times he had seen Duo practice before. Wufei knew because he had been taught before, but never continued after he joined the war. Duo took some deep breaths again and opened his eyes. He turned his head to see the other two.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"So? How are you feeling now?"  
  
They both opened their eyes slowly and looked at him.  
  
"I think I'll keep doing this with you Duo"  
  
Duo smiled at Heero and then turned to look at the Chinese pilot.  
  
"What about you Fei-Fei?"  
  
Wufei smiled and looked at his two friends.  
  
"Thank you Duo, this really helped me a lot... Thank you very much"  
  
Duo smiled and then took both boys hands on his and guided them towards the car.  
  
"Now we'll go the supermarket because I'm hungry and you both know that I can be quite dangerous when I'm hungry"  
  
They smiled and then gulped, yes they knew how _dangerous _a hungry Duo could be and they really didn't want to be the receivers of Duo's hungry wrath. He drove towards the city but before they could even get to the market Duo spotted a pizza place and of course he immediately forgot about going to the other place.  
  
They now where sitting around one of the tables and waiting for their orders. Wufei opted for a Four Seasons, Heero a Hawaiian and Duo asked a pizza with pepperoni, meat, sausage and extra cheese(*****). Wufei and Heero opened his eyes wide when he made his order and for some reason gulped.  
  
"Duo... are you sure about that order? I mean that's like giving you liver a good kick"  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
"You could say that my liver is made of gundamium. Besides I need the extra energy!"  
  
Both boys sweatdropped and shook their heads, one could think that they were already used to Duo's weird tastes. Their drinks were soon placed in front of them and fifteen minutes later their pizzas arrived to their table. Duo's eyes grew wide and Heero was almost sure he saw his beloved boyfriend salivating.   
  
"You should taste this, really!"  
  
"I think I'll pass on your offer Duo, I'm kind of fond of my liver and kidneys"  
  
Duo laughed and then turned to Heero, the Japanese pilot looked at Duo and then at the pizza in front of him; he arched an eyebrow and bravely took a piece of Duo's estrange mix. Heero smelled it and nodded.  
  
_It smell quite good I guess it may taste good too_   
  
The brave pilot took a bite and munched on it carefully tasting it. He swallowed and then nodded again.  
  
"You're right. I like it"  
  
He finished the piece in his hand and then continued eating his own pizza, he would have asked Duo for another piece but he knew too well how was Duo about his food. They continued eating in silence, the three of them were actually quite hungry, well Duo had already expressed it but the other two hadn't noticed about it before they had their food in front of them.  
  
* * *  
  
Zechs had helped his lover to stand up and now he was standing between tow parallel bars and supporting the weight of his body in his hands. The grip on the bars was tight, he had been in that chair so long that he feared his legs would fail him and so he would en on his _precious_ butt.   
  
"Ok, now start walking towards me"  
  
Zechs was at the other end of the small path the bars formed.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Treize started to walk, his legs didn't hurt but he felt them numb. After three or four steps his knees failed and he only could stop the fall because of his extremely firm grip on the bars. Treize frowned and once again stood up and started to walk.  
  
_I won't be defeated by a pair of stubborn legs! If the war didn't do it then my body won't do it either! _  
  
Zechs noticed the expression of light annoyance and determination on Treize's face and smiled.  
  
_That's it Treize. Let Wufei see that he didn't hurt you... That it wasn't his fault... let him see that you're ok _  
  
Treize kept walking, slowly but firmly. He was sweating already but he wasn't going to stop until he could move his legs freely. The doctors had used metal to heal his broken bones and the only thing that showed that was a small scar on his right leg.   
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Like if I'd had my leg folded for a long time. But if I keep using it I think I may be start walking without the help of any kind of thing"  
  
"Good. We'll keep training a few more hours and then go back to take a shower. I want to be ready for tonight..."  
  
Zechs was nervous; he was afraid that Wufei would reject them and they would have to see how their lover suffered alone. What Duo told him had really affected him and he didn't want to lose him. For them Wufei was just too damn important and there was no way they would live completely happy without him.  
  
"Calm down Milliard... I know everything will be ok. He'll come back to us again"  
  
"I hope you're right"  
  
Treize smiled.  
  
"As I said before, I'm always right"  
  
Zechs shook his head and helped Treize to lay down on the floor to exercise his legs without the weight of his body.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo drove them back to the house after they had eaten and of course gone to a mall after that. They had been walking for a long time looking at different stores and such. Duo had told them to wait him in the food court because he had forgot to buy a couple of things and that he would be back soon. After half an hour the braided boy had returned with three plain white bags and wouldn't tell them what was inside. Heero looked at his lover suspiciously but he knew that he would know only when Duo wanted him to, so he decided to stop asking. However Wufei wasn't that patient.  
  
They were now entering the palace and Wufei was just behind his friend tugging at his braid lightly.  
  
"Wu-bear.. would you stop pulling at my hair? It **is** attached at my head you know?"  
  
"Then tell me what the hell do you have in those bags!"  
  
Duo wanted to laugh but he knew that if he started then he would end telling him what he had bought and there was no way he would do that. After all those **were** surprises and had to wait until the right time.  
  
"No. You'll know when I feel it's the time for you to know ok? So stop asking!"  
  
Wufei sighed and let go of Duo's braid, he knew when he had lost a battle.   
  
"So, how long will you keep me in the dark then? I mean, just to know for how long I'll have to be eating my nails"  
  
Duo couldn't help it and started to laugh. Heero suspected more or less what the boy had bought and he too knew that Wufei would feel bad at the time being.   
  
"That could take a long time Wufei, so I think you better start looking for something to distract you... I know very well how Duo can be when he wants to be secretive"  
  
Wufei shook his head and headed to the kitchen while Duo and Heero went up stairs. Once there, Heero closed the door and looked at Duo while this one sat on the bed and put the bags over the bed.  
  
"I have this feeling that your bags do not contain _pure_ things Duo"  
  
Duo grinned and took a wrapped box from one of the bags to the throw it at Heero, who catch it without problem.  
  
"You know me too well, ne koi?"  
  
Heero ripped the wrapping paper rolling his eyes; the paper was black and had little SD penises with wings all over it. He then opened the box to find a pair of dark violet velvet handcuffs inside.  
  
"So you visited the third shop from right to left in the second floor then... I should have guessed"  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
"I wonder why they hasn't given the shop a name... I mean, it can't be that hard, ne?"  
  
Heero smirked.  
  
"Oh, please think of a good one then..."  
  
"Well, there's Gay Passion or maybe Toys for the Wicked one! Sexy Dreams! But if the shop were mine I would name it... **Deathscyte's Arousal**!!"  
  
"I think there's not too much people who would actually understand that one"  
  
"But the ones who does are kinky enough to maintain the shop forever"  
  
Duo was laughing now and Heero soon followed. What was so funny? Simple, the ones they were talking about were their friends and some others comrades in war, and the two of them knew that Quatre wasn't as innocent as he appeared to be and that Treize **and** Zechs had the dirtiest minds he had ever known... apart his own of course.  
  
"You know Duo? You should try and actually open a sex shop"  
  
"I don't think I would be able to work there. Looking all day at things like that would make me too damn horny and since I like to have a picture of you all the times with me you can imagine the results"  
  
"Actually, yes I do and you know what? I like the things my mind is creating"  
  
"Uhhh... kinky Heero!! I like!!"  
  
With that Duo took the cuffs from Heero's hands and walked back to the bed moving his hips in a **very** sensual way that of course did what he wanted it to do. Heero was on him in less than a second and had him cuffed to the bed in even less time.  
  
* * *  
  
Dinner had come and go and now the five pilots where in the living room drinking some tea in silence. Quatre and Trowa were on one of the armchairs, Trowa on it and Quatre sitting on his lap. Duo and Heero were on the couch with Heero embracing his lover and playing with the end of his braid. Wufei was on the other armchair and looking at the fire.  
  
"Fei-Fei? Are you ok?"  
  
Wufei shook his head.  
  
"No... I'm nervous Duo. I think it would be better if I don't see him tonight"  
  
Duo sighed loudly.  
  
"No Wufei. You'll end avoiding it every time and I won't let you do that"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Not buts Wu-man. You'll talk with him tonight and that's it"  
  
Wufei sighed in defeat. Actually he was terrified of what would happen; he didn't feel like confronting Zechs at all. But Duo had been pretty firm and he knew that there was no way he would escape the meeting. He felt like standing up and leave running, but that was the coward way and he could be anything but coward. He was a fighter and his honor wouldn't let him run away from his confrontations.  
  
_But that doesn't mean I can't be scared _  
  
Wufei sighed again and then stood up.  
  
"I'll be in my room Duo. Just tell me when the time comes ok?"  
  
"Ok, don't worry"  
  
With that Wufei said good night to the rest of the pilots and left. The room was silent again and they could feel the tension around them. Quatre couldn't stand it anymore and stood up from his place on Trowa's legs.  
  
"You know guys? I think we're making a storm in a glass of water. We all know that Zechs and Treize never blamed Wufei about what happened and that the only thing they want is to be with him again. If Wufei thinks that he should pay for what he did then the magnitude of his punishment must be decided only for Treize and Zechs"  
  
Duo looked at him funny with his head turned to one side.  
  
"You know Q-man? I think you're right and I have an idea that will end this at once"  
  
Heero raised a brow and Quatre just smiled. Trowa... Well Trowa had fallen asleep and as they all had discovered, when Trowa sleeps without worries because of the war he's quite difficult to wake up. Quatre shook his head and let himself fall not too hard over Trowa's lap again, thus waking him up the time enough to take his hand and lead him towards their room. Duo shook his head in amusement and then turned his head upwards to look at Heero.  
  
"Do you want to come or you'll wait for me in our room?"  
  
Heero thought about it and then answered him with a small smile.  
  
"I'll wait outside the door, just in case"  
  
Duo turned around on Heero and kissed him softly.  
  
"Love you"  
  
"Love you too"  
  
Duo made a face.  
  
"We're getting sappy"  
  
Heero just laughed softly and kissed him again. Duo stood up and helped Heero to get onto his feet. They walked in each other arms towards Wufei's room.   
  
"You wait here while I talk to him ok?"  
  
Heero nodded and stood outside the door with his back against the wall. Duo entered the room and saw Wufei sitting in his bed trying to meditate.  
  
"I think you should just relax and wait Wu-man. I'll go to fetch Zechs now ok?"  
  
Wufei just nodded and let his body fall back on the bed. Duo left the room and told Heero he would be back in just a minute with Zechs and if things worked the way he wanted to then he should go to get Treize. The door to the room at the end of the hall on the third floor was closed, but not locked and Duo noticed that. He knocked before entering knowing he wasn't interrupting anything  
  
"It's time guys!"  
  
Zechs looked up from the bed and saw Duo standing at the door.  
  
"Where's Treize?"  
  
"In the bathroom. He had been exercising his legs and wanted to take a shower"  
  
"Ok. Tell him to finish quickly. I think he may be able to see Wufei today too"  
  
Zechs had stood up from the bed and was looking for a fresh pair of pants and a shirt that hadn't wrinkles. Once he was changed he headed to the bathroom.  
  
"Treize? I'm going now; Duo says you better finish that shower quickly because there's a chance you can see Wufei today"  
  
Treize's head appeared from behind the courtain and was smiling obviously happy.  
  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, that's what Duo told me"  
  
Zechs smiled and kissed Treize softly.  
  
"Well, I'm going now"  
  
"Good look. Please tell him I love him ok?"  
  
"I will"  
  
Zechs closed the door of the bathroom and after combing his hair a little left the bedroom following Duo. He was nervous but he kept telling himself that everything was going to be ok. Duo turned to look at him and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Zechsy... Everything will be alright"  
  
Somehow that made Zechs feel a lot better. There was something about Duo's voice that made him feel a lot calmer. Maybe it was the fact that the boy actually was a God, the God of Death yes, but at God after all. They walked in silence till they reached Wufei's room in the second floor.  
  
"Well, we're finally here. Heero wanted to be here, just in case I hope you don't mind"  
  
"Not at all Duo. Don't worry"  
  
"Ok then, let me go first to tell him you're here ok?"  
  
Zechs nodded and Duo opened the door softly and entered the room closing the door after him.  
  
"Fei-Fei? He's here"  
  
Wufei looked up and nodded slowly.  
  
"Don't worry pal... everything will be ok"  
  
Once again Duo's word made the other boy relax a little.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Nah... don't worry"  
  
With that he opened the door and let Zechs walk in.  
  
"Dragon"  
  
Wufei looked at Zechs and felt the urge to just stand u and throw himself in the blonde's arms, but he restrained that feeling and just sat on the bed motioning Zechs to do the same. The tall man walked over the bed and sat in front of the Chinese pilot, smiling.  
  
"Zechs... I... why?"  
  
"There's too many answers to that question Dragon... I think we better start for the beginning"  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
"Why you didn't tell me he was alive? Why didn't you try to contact me before? Why did you wait so long before showing yourself?"  
  
Zechs wanted to just take Wufei in his arms and kiss him, but he knew that Wufei wouldn't react well to that so he rested his hands on his legs and started answering.  
  
"I wanted to tell you, I tried to call you but your comlink was off. I wanted to go and look for Altron but Treize fainted and I knew that if I didn't act fast I would lose him. There were a lot of complications and I still had to keep fighting"  
  
But for Wufei that was not enough.  
  
"Why is he still alive? I destroyed the Tallgeese I heard it explode..."  
  
"You didn't see it explode?"  
  
Wufei shook his head.  
  
"I couldn't, I closed my eyes and waited... I didn't want to see how he died"  
  
Zechs saw the tears forming and extended his hand to clean them before they fell down. Wufei slowly raised one of his hands and took the one on his face.   
  
"Wufei... After you attacked the Tallgeese Treize had just a few seconds to escape, I saw him and took in one of Epyon's hands and tried to leave the place as fast as I could. But the expansive wave of the explosion hit us and hurt him. His body suffered a lot of injuries and when I was trying to take him to the Peacemillion..."  
  
They felt the intake of breath coming from the door. Duo had his eyes opened wide and was a little pale. But they didn't say a thing about that. They knew that they would all talk about what happened later.  
  
"I know, I felt it too"  
  
Zechs looked at Duo and then continued.  
  
"Well, when we came back to reality I noticed that Treize had fainted again and I was closer to the L-1 colony than the space ship. I flew there as fast as I could and took him to the hospital. I tried to contact you in the way there but it was useless. I left him with some soldiers from the Treize faction and left to finish my mission..."  
  
Wufei nodded in understanding. He knew that he had to leave and finish his mission. They all had made the promise that they would end the war no matter what. Even if that meant to leave their loved ones behind. They were soldiers and their honor wouldn't let them risk the mission. Not even for love.  
  
"There was a lot of chaos, I had to fight and find Tubarov. After I made sure my men could finish the battles inside the colony I went after the old man. I found him tying to escape I wanted to capture him but at the end I had to kill him. I told some of my soldiers to take care of the body while I went back to the hospital. I tried to contact you once again but your frequency was out. Once in the hospital my men told me Treize had been taken to surgery for internal bleeding and I had to be there... I didn't trust the doctors after all"  
  
There was some silence and then Zechs continued.  
  
"After the intervention I stayed with him. He was weak and I was the only one who could protect him... But then he fell into a coma, I didn't know what to do and I forgot about everything... I'm sorry"  
  
Wufei didn't say a thing; he just stayed silent waiting for Zechs to finish.  
  
"I stayed there until he came back. He had been in coma for five days while I was there waiting for him to wake up Master O called me to tell me he had found you and that you were ok, he wouldn't let me know where you were. After Treize woke up I waited until I was sure he could defend himself if anything happened. I left two guards with him and came back to earth to see my sister. After that I flew back to space and looked for Lady Une... She helped me and told me where were you and that you would be brought back to earth that same day"  
  
Wufei saw the tears falling from Zechs eyes.   
  
"I went for Treize at the hospital and followed your ship towards earth... The rest you already know it. I didn't try to contact you the same day because Treize was tired and with sedatives... we thought it would be better to rest first"  
  
"We thought a lot of things and made a lot of mistakes... I'm sorry Wufei"  
  
Wufei just sat there, not knowing what to think. He understood Zechs' situation and even forgave them for not contacting them, but what was eating his mind was the act that they had actually tried to look for him and he had turned off his comlink, so once again it was his fault that they couldn't find him. And then there was the fact that he still felt guilty about attacking Treize.  
  
"Dragon?"  
  
Wufei started to cry and he had released Zechs hand, his fists now clenched tightly at his sides.  
  
"I'm sorry... I blamed you and it was all my fault... I turned off the comlink after what happened and left. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I-"  
  
"Shhh... It's ok Dragon, it was not you fault. We understand that-"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Wufei stood up and looked at Zechs.  
  
"I attacked him! I almost killed him! I didn't let you find me and made you blame yourself for that! I don't deserve your forgiveness. I have to pay for my mistakes!! It's only fair! It's Justice!"  
  
That was Duo's cue.  
  
"Hey, Wu-man... I think I have a good idea that could solve all of this"  
  
Wufei looked at Duo without understanding.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Duo smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I think that you two should have another duel. Give Treize the chance to _Have his Justice_ as you call it"  
  
Wufei stayed silent while Zechs looked at Duo like saying _are you on crack or what?!. _  
  
"Don't look at me like that Zechsy... I know what I'm doing"  
  
Zechs didn't answer but it was obvious that idea was not of his liking. Duo shrugged and turned to look at Wufei still silent. The Chinese was wondering about the suggestion and by the way he was nodding it was clear he accepted it.  
  
"You're right, that's the only way. A duel, sword against sword... just like the first time"  
  
"Wufei... I don't think-"  
  
"It's the only way I feel finally free of all of this Zechs... please... please call him"  
  
"He can't fight love! He's just recovering from a surgery!"  
  
Wufei raised his eyes quickly to look at Zechs.   
  
"Do-don't call me that... you shouldn't"  
  
Without letting Zechs answer him Wufei stood up from the bed and left the room. A second later Heero came in and told Zechs that Wufei wanted him to tell Treize to meet him in the study room next to Quatre's and Trowa's room. Zechs nodded and left the room with an obvious look of hurt on his face.  
  
"You know Hee-chan? I really love Wu-bear, but sometimes I feel this urge to stick that damn sword of him down his ass. The problem is that I would have to take the pipe he already has inside..."  
  
Heero shook his head and kissed Duo softly in his cheek. They left the room and walked slowly towards the new place of meeting. No matter how much Wufei thought of this being a personal thing there was no way they would leave those two alone especially when the only thing the pilot of Altron had in his head was to start a duel with Treize.  
  
**~Tbc~**  
  
(*****) He he he... That's actually the way I like my pizza. And as Duo I kind of have a liver and a stomach made of gundamium ^^! If you have a strong stomach you may want to try it, it's actually really good! ^_^V  
  
Four Seasons: A quarter of pepperoni, a quarter of olives a quarter of mushrooms and a quarter of ham.  
  
Hawaiian: Tomato, ham and pineapple.  
  
Hi hi hi... I was kind of hungry when I wrote that part and was craving for a nice piece of pizza!  
  
  
Well, from now on the chapters will take longer to be posted. I really have a lot of work to do for my classes and test I have to study to. So, I sadly have to say that I won't have that much time to write. I want to apologise to you all before hand because for me my readers are really important. So the next chapter may take more than a month to be posted, unless of course there's a miracle and I suddenly have some free days to write. (Thus knowing that's just a mere wish that probably won't happen. Her teachers are sadists who like to torture their students)  
  
  
**Ink2**   
-Well, I don't think he would have Relena go away without punishment. And knowing her only something like that would make her really stay away from Heero and the others.  
-Treize and Zechs actually didn't think what they were doing, and as always happens when you don't think before acting everything went wrong ^^!  
  
**Chara1**  
-Ahhh... I can't promise you that, you see my mind works in really weird ways so things happen as my mind wants them to happen. You know, my mind kind of has a mind of it's own. ^^!  
  
**ab28405**   
-Of course I love Shinigami! And he only did the only thing he could do to ensure his and his lover's well being. ^^V  
-Maybe he will, maybe he won't who knows... He he he. (evil laugh)  
-I don't know if I'll bring her into the fic again. I'm still not sure of how I'll end this fic so she may or may not appear again. Sorry.  
  
**Jade Crescent**   
-Glad you liked the last chapter, I hope this one has been of your licking too. ^_^  
  
**Devil1**   
-Thank you! I hope this chapter had met your expectations then. ^^  
  
**caley**  
-You're welcome, I'm always happy to help my readers.  
  
**Fire Pheonix1**   
-Well I try to update as fast as I can, but sometimes I just have too much work to do.   
  
**Ebony Black**  
-Thank you! About Wufei, well I don't know it'll depend on how the duel develops in the next chapter really.  
-Thanks again for your nice comments and I'll try to write every free time I get.  
  
**PATTY 40**   
-I'm trying! TT I try to write every little free time I can get *sniff* But lately free time is something I lack a lot *sob*  
-I'm very happy you liked the way I portrayed Wufei, it really bothered me because he's kind of difficult to work with.  
  
**Seishi Sairensuno**  
-Oh yeah!! I love being a demon! *extremely **evil** laugh*  
-There was no way I would kill Treize! I actually like him a lot! ^__^  
-I hope you don't, because the next chapter will take longer than ever. Sorry TT  
  
**MoO-mOo3**   
-And the Anti-Relena fan club is bigger everyday!!  
-I'll see what else I can do, since I wasn't planning on making her appear again.  
  
**LiL MisS DOOM**   
-Oh my!! I just converted someone!! YAY!! *dances around the room singing _I just converted someone_ over and over again till she hits the chair with her bare foot* . TT That hurt! Anyway, you don't know how happy I am to know I made someone love yaoi like this. IF you liked this you should try reading yaoi in other fandoms, there are really nice fics about Weiss Kreuz and Shaman King.  
  
-*gaves her a tightly tied Relena* Here, you can practice you aim with this target. *gives her a gun* Enjoy yourself!  
  
-He he he... I'm a pure hentai and very proud of it!! *waves her flag of viva threesomes and hentai!* In fact 13x5x6 is one of my most loved threesomes.  
-**You don't like Mariah**!! *hugs her tightly* Girl you **have** to go and read some Beyblade yaoi - RayxKay - I think you'll like them!  
-And Relena is not dense; she plainly doesn't know how to use her brain (if she had one to start with)  
  
-Because that was Duo's right! About Trowa's ass well I agree with you but I prefer Duo's ass ^__^V  
  
-Ewww... Relena pieces decorating the walls... no thanks I pass. Besides the way Duo kills her is way better (evil laugh)  
  
-Glad to hear that, after all that was the idea. By the way, you should know that I'm a demon and I like to make people suffer, that's the way I feed myself (**really** evil laugh)  
  
-Sometimes dreams can be worst than reality.   
  
-Well, this is an ANGST fic after all. At least part of it is.  
  
-*Lol* Poor girl, I actually know how hard that mallet can hit. *gives her a bag with ice* I hope this help to lessen the bump in your head.  
-Oh yeah!! Duo's **HOT**! I can't disagree with you on that.  
  
-Yeah I know, if they're not gay, they're already taken. TT  
  
-He he he... I kind of love cliffhangers.  
  
-Well, that was something that had to happen. There was no way I could stop it from happening.   
-*looking at Trowa with a murderous glare* You weren't supposed to say that!! Idiot! *wacks him over the head* No sex for you in a month! *kidnaps Quatre*  
  
-*gives her more bags with ice just in case Wufei actually ends hitting her with the infamous mallet*  
  
-Yes you actually updated all the chapters. And I answered all of your comments, as I do with ell my reviewers, even flamers. Though I actually enjoy myself making funt of those (again, evil laugh)  
-I hope this chapter had been of your licking too and I must say sorry before hand because next chapter will take longer.  
  
**Alexiel**  
-I'm very happy you liked this fic. I'll try not to take too long to post next chapter, but since I don't have that much free time I don't know really.  
  
**orange girl**  
-Oh! *blush* Thank you. These kind of reviews always makes me so happy that my inner muse works faster. But then... what writer doesn't feel the same with reviews like these!!   
-Thank you very much for your comments and I hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
**kitty98367**  
-Well, Duo may be the God of Death but he's still human and the only thing he wants is to ensure his, his lover's and his friend's well being. Besides Shinigami wanted revenge and even if Duo had not wanted it Shinigami would have done it anyway.  
  
**Deity of Sorrow **  
-**I'm trying**!!! TT Please understand me!! *sniff* I don't have too much time to write, I have to study and take care of the house! And help my mother with her things and take care of my dog and spend time with my dad and (the list goes on and on).  
-*sniff* Anyway, I'll see what I can do.   
  
**robin**  
-Hope this chapter had been of your liking too. The next will take a little more time, sorry for that.  
  
**LEMON & LIME**  
-Well, here's the next chapter. Though you'll have to way for the next a little more than usual. Sorry.  



	15. Ins 16

Chapter 16

A duel, for most people that would seem ridiculous, but for those involved was the only way to find peace.

_So be it_

Wufei was waiting inside the room, Duo and Heero standing next to him, both ready since this was not an easy task. Trowa and Quatre would come with Zechs and Treize; he was still using the wheelchair but accepted the confrontation. The doorknob turned and the door was open, revealing Zechs behind Treize's chair and behind him Quatre and Trowa, the blonde was carrying the first aid kit.

"Hello Dragon…"

Wufei didn't answer, nor did he move. He knew, he understood the need of the duel, but he knew the situation was unfair for Treize; he was not in his full form.

"Wufei?"

The Chinese turned towards Duo and shook hi head.

"I can't"

Duo turned his head sideways, Zechs looked at him sad and Treize, he frowned.

"Chang Wufei… I hope you are not thinking that, given my condition, I can not fight you… I ask you not to underestimate me"

Duo smiled, Zechs shook his head, and the rest rolled their eyes.

"You can't fight… We're not in even conditions… I wouldn't be fair"

Wufei was looking at him but at the same time not, his eyes were directed at him, but his brain was not processing the information.

"I am more that capable of winning, even sitting in this chair… Get ready Dragon for I will attack you, no matter what… I will not keep waiting"

Finally his eyes focused and processed what he was seeing, Treize's fierce determination, sword in place and ready to fight.

"I don't want to hurt you more that I've already done"

"You won't hurt me Dragon…For I will win this duel"

Duo took Heero's hand and pulled him towards the door, where Quatre and Trowa were standing. Zechs released the handles of the chair and retreated too, there was nothing they could do now, Treize was inciting the Dragon and he would succeed.

"You… you lost… the first one"

"That was for you to win… This is mine… Get ready Dragon"

He moved very fast, even though he was on that chair, and the pilot had less than a second to move his own sword and block the attack. Wufei had to accept the man could fight at the same level.

"Very fast Dragon… Let's see if you can keep the pace"

And his spirit of fight came back, it would be an insult to Treize not to fight seriously.

"As you wish Treize"

And the battle started, each movement Treize made was met with another one from his opponent, both of them with extremely proud stances, each of them ready to win.

"This… is amazing"

Their spectators were completely silent, except for Zechs words, they were watching the duel completely absorbed in the movements. Wufei blocked another blow, but finally Treize was faster, and the Chinese found himself at the end of a sword pointing right towards his neck and his own a few feet away from him.

"Wow"

The movement had been so fast they couldn't see it clearly, but the fact that it had been Treize's true victory couldn't be denied.

"You won…"

Wufei said finally, when Treize had lowered his arm and the sword with it.

"I did… Now, will you stop this idea of yours of not coming back?"

He let the sword fall to the floor and extended his hand towards the other man.

"No… You won, but I still did something terrible… I should have fought the program"

"That was impossible, do not torture yourself over that… The system had flaws and was unpredictable"

"Yuy could do it…"

Duo shook his head and looked at his friend in the eye.

"HEERO, had the opportunity to use it enough times to get more or les used to it, but be sure he couldn't control it perfectly… Zero was damaging him"

Said pilot nodded and then sighed.

"Wufei, the system was infecting me, it could have killed me… So be sure, no one was capable to control it, even less if it was the first time using it"

Treize approached him and before Wufei could do something he took his hand.

"Dragon, if you want to talk about blames, then be sure you are not the only one to be blamed… I could have done something to get away and prevent the fight, but I did not, and that was the system too… Yes it shows you some truths, but not all of them and that is why you can be tricked to do something you would not do normally"

They saw his friend shake a little, and walk slowly towards a sofa, his head down and completely unfocussed. When reality strikes you and stripes you from all your beliefs, then you cannot do anything else than fall; Wufei understood that, this had nothing to do with honor, this had been just a mistake, and not even his.

"So… Even if I was the one who did it, even though it was my hand pulling the trigger … It was not my fault? That is what you're telling me?"

He clenched his fists and looked up, his eyes showing his anger.

"I had no choice than to do as it told me? Then were the hell is my free will?"

Treize moved the chair close to the Chinese and took the pilot's hand in his.

"You have it… Your reaction proved it. You see Dragon, if you had really fell under the spell of Zero, then I really wouldn't be here… But you did not, and that can be proved by the fact that you did not hit the cockpit, you could not fight completely against the system, but that part of your brain that had not been completely taken changed the target and saved my life…"

As Wufei did, the rest of the people in the room looked at Treize in surprise; that was something they didn't know, or didn't take the time to think about.

"I... never thought about it that way…"

Quatre looked at Duo and nodded.

"I don't think any of us did Duo…"

Treize turned his head to look at them and smiled.

"Actually I did not think about it till a week ago… I knew he was being manipulated by Zero, so I could not understand why I was still alive. But then I thought about you Heero… You, even though you did not have the same training Wufei had, could control the system…"

He continued quickly, so Heero wouldn't start a discussion of how well prepared he was for any fight or to control any kind of computer system.

"I am not saying you are less prepared, but Wufei has always trained his mind, by the ways of meditation… I know the training status of three of you, Wufei, Heero and Quatre… If you, who did not know how to get inside your own mind could oppose to the program, then Wufei had even more chances to do it"

For Heero it took time, he had to use the system several times to get it, but Wufei, who had his mind in complete order and control, could fight it on the first try, not completely but enough to stop himself from killing.

"Please Dragon, do not torture yourself more over something you actually prevented… If I am alive, it is thanks to you… And Zechs"

He said that last turning his face to look at the blonde, and smiled, asking him to come close and help him get their small 'family' together again. Duo smiled and took Heero's hand, leading him out of the door, Quatre left the first aid kit over a small table and followed them with Trowa in tow.

_They deserve their peace and quiet_

**  
TBC**

Short Chapter I know, but since I had this fic in hold for so long, I had to re-read most of the old chapters to help me remember a lot of thigns and how they happened U Anyway, hope you liked this new chapter, two more and this fic will get to its end. Finally XD.

Now, my answers to the reviewers and flamers :p

**kaori-chan  
**

I want more I just read the 15 chapters in a shot and I want more so update soon ne

- Well, here's a new chapter, sorry for taking so long. I hope you liked it too.

**wild kat**

_.Ok, I have only just watched Gundum Wing, for the first time,( I know i am deprived) And Then I read the rest of your story. You rock! And it is so totally wicked that you're a half demon. Now i know a troll, a daughter of satan, and I myself am a werecat (as far as my friends are concerned) and Ramsey who i know as Ravan the Trickster. Hurry and write some more. I wanna see how this plays out._

- Wow… And here I thought I was special.. XDDD I'm veru happy you liked this fic and I say sorry for taking so long to update, I really hope you liked this chapter too.

**2003-09-30  
**

_A very relaxing character. I love it not too many worries excepted for the TxWxZ thing but everything is good I also love the bond between Wufei, Duo, Heero when they went out. Can't wait for the next update. Ja ne_

- Well, I'll call you Nanashi, since you didn't leave any name U I finally updated and I really hope you liked this chapter as much as the rest. About that bond, well, I think those two are the best for him to be friends with.

**orange girl**

_aah very nice chapter. loved the bonding thing between heero, duo and wufei. humor in this chapter, too! very well done clap clap_

- Well, not everything have to be drama, or life would be boring U XD

**robin **

_yes, that chapter was to my liking...granted there wasn't as much yaoi (i speel that right?) as i usually like, but it's still good, post soon_

- Well, there are a lot of things that have to be resolved, I don't know if there would be major yaoi scenes in the future, but I think there will be something

**Wannabe Godess of Death **

_ I NEED MORE!Please?:( Wonderful plot. Damn you and your stupid cliffhangers! And I'm sorry but the picture of a handcuffed Duo being ravished by a horny Heero is extremly yummy.lol! Nice explnation of the whole Treiz resurection thingie.  
WuFi:Damn onna is lucky she did that.  
SHUT UP WUFI! DO NOT SPEAK IN SUCH A MANNOR TO A BRILENT YAOI WRITER!  
WuFi: um... Yeah. Help me i think she's insane!  
WHAT!! HOW DARE YOU??!! grabs Wufi. hogties and gags him  
If you'll excuse me, I have some buisness to attened to. OH WUFI!  
WuFi:M! M M M!!  
heh heh heh! bye bye!_

- O.o And I thought I abused them XDD I kind of like you Mwahaha… Hope you liked this chapter too, and I'm very sorry for taking so long, but that was a major writer's block… T-T

** hot chilli**

_dude is this gonna get updated? it's a great story man please don't end it_

- Well, as you can see I didn't forget about it, I just had a problem dealing with the plot T-T Sorry for that. snif

**crazeme**

_Did chapter 1 go AWOL?? The story starts with chapter 2. What happened in the first one?_

- No, actually chapter 1 is here: **h t t p / anime2 . adultfanfiction . net / story . php ? no 4152** Just type without the spaces and you'll get it… I used to have the first chapter here, but since sex was banned U it was deleted by the admins.


End file.
